Fate Plays Her Hand
by Sai Orlianna
Summary: Fate is a fickle lady, bringing people into the lives of others then ripping them away. What will happen to our four heroes when the cards of life are dealt and Fate plays her hand?Complete
1. Barrowed Hearts

Fate Plays Her Hand

Ch. 1

Barrowed Hearts

_On a day like all the others, with a sky as blue as it can be in October; a cool mountain breeze blew along the valley of the foot hills.  Green grass grew all around until it disappeared into a forest full of towering trees that seemed to want to reach the heavens with their branches.  The only thing disturbing this serene sight was the sound of metal clashing and a body falling with a groan.  Four young women standing amidst a field of well trodden grass practice and rehearse moves, which have been done a thousand times over, yearning for true perfection. Little did they know, they were being observed._

   "What an interesting sight, isn't it, Nataku?"  Looking up from the pool she used to spy on those who lived in the mortal realm, Kanzeon Bosatsu stared at the ever still form of a young man sitting in a throne a few feet away.  "Life. Being alive and perfecting skills.  A beautiful thing it is, indeed." The Merciful Goddess commented lightly as she looked back down on the forms of the four girls.  The scene changed suddenly as a panic rose over three oldest as what appeared to be the youngest collapsed into a heap on the ground. "Oh dear. It seems that Fate is playing around again." 

  Swiping her hand along the water's surface clearing the image from her pool, Kanzeon strolled over to the frozen form of the once powerful prince, lacing her fingers through his think plum locks.  "How long, my dear Nataku? How long will you sit? Life is awaiting you, and you sit here and wait for the one who will never come."  Turning, she gazed patiently into the ever blank golden eyes, awaiting an answer that she knew would never come.  "How long Nataku…" she sighed as she stood to leave, "…how long?"

   Deep inside his dormant mind, the self imprisoned god listened as her words rang emptily through his thoughts. _How long, Nataku…how long? _ She asked him that everyday.  

_  'How long you ask,'_ he screamed, _'As long as I choose.'_

   Sitting in his throne, engulfed in pain and indifference, he sighs bitterly. _'Why? Why should I come out just so they could use me again? I've already lost everything; I have nothing else to be taken…' _He winces as once again the memories of that day come flooding back.  'My name is Goku…' The voice he knew all too well echoes with the memory of his face.  _'I've lost it all…there is no way to get it back?' _

  That thought, the one that has plagued his mind for 500 years, came back once again to haunt him. Then, a new thought occurred to him, so quick he almost missed it. _'If I have truly lost everything, I also have nothing to lose…' _ When the impact of this, for once, optimistic thought, subsided, a smile crossed his face. The first in 500 years.   

       *                         *                       *                       *

  "How is she?"

Emma looked up into the worried blue eyes of her best friend. "Not well, Sephira, not well at all. You know how weak Nara's immune system is.  Her fever is very high and has shown no sign of breaking anytime soon." 

 Sephira scanned the sleeping form of the youngest of their group. Her sleeping eyes were closed tight and her plum colored hair stuck to her sweaty brow. "Keep at it.  She is stronger than she looks, she'll pull through." _'I hope'_

    "Ok. Tell the others to get some sleep. I will stay with her tonight.  If something happens, I will call you, alright?"  Emma stated as she took the rag from Nara's forehead and dipped it back into the bowl of cool water, praying that it would help to ease the flames.

  "Alright.  I know Roxanne and Sensei are very worried, but I will try to get them to go to bed." She turned her concerned gaze to Emma. "Don't push yourself, ok? We don't need two sick children. If you need to rest, I will take over." 

Emma laughed, despite herself, "Don't worry about me. You get some sleep. I will try to go out in the morning to get some herbs, but we have to see if she can get through tonight before I can begin to identify this."  

   "Ok, goodnight." With that, Sephira left, closing the door behind her. 

   Emma watched her go, "Goodnight." With a sigh she looked down on Nara's still form, concern evident in her emerald eyes.  Renewing her determination, she rolled up her sleeves and started her attack on Nara's fever. _'Come on __Nara__, you can get through this. You must.'_

                    *                       *                       *                       *

_'Hot. It's too hot.  Roxanna, Emma, Sephira? Where are you? Help me! Someone help, I can't hold on, it's so hot.' _ Ragged, harsh breaths racked Nara's body as she tried to fight off the heat consuming her, but try as she might; she began to feel her life slip away. Her pleas continued, but to no avail.  A fear greater than any other she had known now gripped her being.  _'No, I don't want to die. Not yet, I'm only a child…help…somebody…anybody…please…'_

_'Don't give up!' _ A new and powerful voice rang clear through her mind; banishing the haze caused by the fever.

   Nara gasped. _'Who's there?'_

_  'Someone who is here to help you, if you will let me.' _ The voice answered soothingly.

  _'Really?' _ That thought brought new hope into her shaking form. _'Why? Who are you?'_

 Silence.  Nara's purple eyes looked around anxiously, even though she was wary, something inside her yearned for the offered help.  After what seemed like forever, the voice returned, speaking in a slow voice, as if choosing its words very carefully. 

  _'I am someone who is also in need of help.  If you allow me to help you, all I ask is your help in return.'_

   Nara was surprised to hear a hint of desperation, but something in her trusted it, wanting to help. 

  Finally she answered, _'Agreed.  What must I do?'_

_  'Just relax… trust me.' _ Suddenly a golden aura surrounded her mind and new warmth filled her being…

              *                       *                       *                      * 

       Emma jumped in surprise and fear as a bright golden light filled the room.  A moment ago, she had heard Nara say, "Agreed.  What must I do?" when this light appeared out of nowhere.  What was going on?  As the light finally subsided, Emma stood, not expecting what she found.  Nara was surrounded by the golden aura which seemed to be seeping into her body.  She cautiously moved toward the supposed sleeping girl and put her hand on Nara's forehead.  It was cool.  The fever had broken.   

"I have to tell the others." Turning to leave, she was stopped as a strong hand grasped wrist.  Through instinct she turned to free herself but froze.  Her eyes locked with pools of gold set in the face of an eleven year old. _'What's up, __Nara__'s eyes aren't gold…' _ 

Nara stared right at her as she raised her hand and placed it on Emma's forehead.  Emma gasped in surprise as an immense power shot through her mind sending her into the comforting arms of sleep.  Nara caught her before she hit the floor and placed her back in her chair.  

"Sorry, Emma, but no one must know what you have just seen. At least, not yet. Sleep and all will be well in the morning."  With that, a smile crossed her lips. Nara crossed to the mirror and examined her face.  Her eyes slowly faded from gold back to their normal violet.  Smiling to herself, she returned to her bed as sleep called for her.  Her mind drifted slowly into a much needed rest.  _'I wonder what will happen tomorrow…'_

   …5 years later…

The sky was grey as clouds began to roll in from the mountains. The mountain air was crisp, cool and silent.  Silence reigned over the valley forest. Not a sound was heard, except the sound of a roaring engine.

"I'M HUNGRY!!!! How much farther?" Goku cried from his usual seat in the back of the topless jeep.

"The village should be coming up soon." Hakkai answered in his usual cheerful manner. 

"You said that an hour ago." Goku whined in defeat. 

"I just hope we reach it before it begins to rain, those clouds don't look very promising." Goyjo added with a grunt.  His tired red eyes surveyed the sky above them for the hundredth time. Sighing, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it before asking, again, "Are you sure the village is near by?"

"I'm positive; according to the map, it should be just after this forest." Hakkai commented as he once again took out the map to confirm their position.

"Let me see that map." Goyjo said as he snatched it out of Hakkai's hands. "Ok, where are we?"

"I think we're right there," Goku said as he pointed to the map. "I remember passing a stream a while back."

"Huh? Wait a sec." Goyjo turned the map right side up and looked again. "Hakkai, you had the map turned the wrong way. OK, let me see, we passed here and…  NANI?!?! That means we've PASSED the village and are ten miles from it! HAKKAI! YOU PASSED IT!!!!!!" Goyjo yelled as he flung the map on the ground.

"Oops, gomen, gomen." Hakkai apologized, though not a note of concern was evident in his voice. "Well, it looks like we'll be camping out then."

"DON'T LOOK SO DAMN HAPPY ABOUT IT, YOU BAKA! I was looking forward to a bed and a hot meal FOR ONCE!!!!" Goyjo complained loudly, his red hair flying all over the place as he slumped back.

"Hey! I said I was sorry."

"I DON'T CARE!!!!..."  
  


"Sanzo…haruhata…"

"AND SINCE THIS BAKA SARU ATE ALL THE FOOD, WE HAVE BARELY ANY SUPPLIES LEFT!"

"HEY! IT WASN'T JUST ME!!! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU HENTAI KAPA!!!"

"MAKE ME YOU WIMPY…"

The resounding ring of Sanzo's gun silenced the noisy duo.  Goyjo and Goku froze in place as the 'holy' monk lowered his arm.

"Damn, I missed." Sanzo commented in his usual cold voice. "You are too noisy."

"But he…" Goku began.

"ORUSAI!"  __

Goku and Goyjo sat down quickly and remained silent. The drive went along like that for another hour…until…

"STOP THE CAR!!!!!!" Goyjo yelled suddenly.  Hakkai quickly hit the break causing the car to swerve violently to a sudden halt.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!" Sanzo cursed, righting himself. 

"GOYJO! Are you trying to kill us?!" Goku yelled as he got up from the mud he had oh so ungracefully landed in a moment before. But Goyjo wasn't listening, his eyes where focusing on something slightly further down the road.

A wagon seemed to have broken in the middle of the road and two young ladies were scurrying around trying to reclaim the bags that had fallen out.  Before anyone could stop him, Goyjo was off, armed with his most charming smile, to see if he could offer his _assistance_.

One of the girls, obviously the younger, looked up with her violet eyes, noticing him approaching, gasped, and quickly hid herself behind the older girl…no not girl, Goyjo so happily noticed, but woman. The surprised woman looked up at him with, what Goyjo was shocked to see, crimson eyes and smiled. 

_'She has red eyes and hair. Could she be ...' _Not missing a step, Goyjo came to a halt in front of the crimson haired beauty and said, "Excuse me miss, but it seems you are having some trouble. Anything I can do to help? You just name it."  His voice dripping with hidden intent.

The woman met his gaze with her large eyes, smiled and replied, "Yes, please. I mean, if it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all for a pretty thing like you." 

She laughed at his comment and continued. "As you see, our old wagon has finally broken for good and we need to get these groceries home before it begins to rain. Do you think you and your… companions could give us a ride?" She asked sweetly with a disarming smile of her own.

Goyjo turned around to see Hakkai, Goku and Sanzo sitting in the jeep just behind him. Goyjo cringed at the glare Sanzo was throwing him but he quickly regained his composure and turned back to the beautiful girl as she began to speak again.

"We do not live far, and if you help us, in return, we can offer you a dry place to stay for the night and a well cooked meal.  You will not find a cook within a thousand miles who can out do our Nara." She said proudly as she indicated the shy girl cowering behind her. At the mention of food, Goku sprang up.

"Really? Sanzo, can we? Please?" Goku turned his pleading eyes on Sanzo, who just glared back. Sanzo was about to say no when he heard a clash of thunder in the distance.  Not wanting to be caught in a storm, again, he conceded. "Do as you like."

"YOSHA!!!"  Goku cried joyfully as he hopped down from the car to stand next to Goyjo, wanting to get a look at the one who would be making his next meal.

"Thank you very much, um…"  She started. Goyjo paused, soon realizing the obvious predicament. 

"Oh, yeah, sorry. My name is Sha Goyjo. This little twerp here (HEY!) is Son Goku. The guy driving the Jeep is Cho Hakkai. (Hi! ^_^) and the grumpy monk over there (*click* Goyjo: sweat drop) is Genjo Sanzo." 

"Pleased to meet you. I am Roxanne, and the little one behind me is Nara." Roxanne said with a smile. Goku's eyes locked with Nara's and he smiled. Nara gave a quick smile before turning away, blushing.  _'She's not little. She doesn't look too much younger than I am'_ Goku thought with amusement. 

"Well, shall we go then?" Hakkai said with a smile. "You can put your groceries in the back, but keep a close eye on them or these two will finish them off before we arrive at your house."

Roxanne laughed at the look she saw on Goku's face. "Ok. Shall we go?" Nara nodded in agreement and together they climbed into the back with Goyjo and Goku, where Goku immediately started to ask Nara about the menu for dinner as Roxanne settled herself next to Goyjo.  

"Our house is no more than a mile away.  About 200 feet down this road, you will see the road veer off to the right. Follow that till it dead ends saavy?"

"Got it. Here we go." Hakkai said. 

"Are you sure, Hakkai, we don't want to pass it." Goyjo shot.

"I'm sure." Hakkai replied as he started the car again and headed off to their new destination.  Sanzo sat, glaring at the road ahead.  _'Great…'_

                     *                     *                     *                     *

"Where are they?" Emma asked the window for the hundredth time as the sky became darker with the impending storm. "They should have been back an hour ago. I hope they're alright."  She slowly walked back into their living room to sit  but her worry got the best of her as she began to pace. _'If they don't get back, Sephira will come home to no dinner, and I know she will want a hot meal when she returns. A journey of that magnitude in three days, impossible.'_ The sound of tires squeaking and doors slamming broke her from her thought. _'Now who could that be?' _

"Emma! We're back!" Roxanne called from the door, her arms full of bags. Rushing to help her, Emma grabbed a few bags.

"Where have you been? It's been over two hours. You could've been caught in the storm. What …" Emma's eyes darted as she heard more footsteps come through the door. She gasped as four guys walked in, three of whom were overloaded with bags. Her eyes landed on one of the new faces as he handed Nara his bags so she could put them in the kitchen. This man had green eyes and what appeared to be a dragon on his shoulder. '_A dragon?'_ Emma quickly turned her gaze back to Roxanne. "Who are they?"  Roxanne just smiled at her mischievously.

"Oh, um…Emma, these guys are staying the night." Roxanne said nonchalantly.  Emma's countenance changed completely at these words. Her body tensed as her face froze in shock. "You want to run that by me again?"

Nara, returning from the kitchen, noticed Emma's look and quickly intervened. "The wagon finally broke and we had too much to carry on our own, so these kind gentlemen offered us their assistance." She explained quickly as she pointed to Goyjo. Emma looked at the man whom Nara had indicated, her eyes taking in a sight that would have, on any other day, come as a surprise. _'He has crimson eyes and hair to?'_

Emma took a deep breath to calm her nerves, then turned to face their 'guests' and bowed politely. "I am extremely grateful to you, um, sirs." She said uncertainly, looking to Roxanne for help. Catching the note of ignorance in her voice, Rox quickly answered her unspoken question.

"Oh! Sorry. I forgot to introduce you. Emma, this is Sha Goyjo, Son Goku, Cho Hakkai, and Genjo Sanzo. Gentlemen, this is my sister, Emma."

Emma stood silently as Roxanna introduced them, observing each in turn. _'So, the red head is Goyjo. He must have been the one who offered to help. He looks like the type to help _any _lady in need. Next is…Goku? "A thing that cannot be seen by the eye." Unusual name.  He looks like he's about ready to keel over from hunger. I should have __Nara__ start on dinner right away.  The scowling monk next to him, Genjo Sanzo was it?  He doesn't look like a monk. So that leaves the smiling one with the dragon.  He must be Hakkai. Seems safe enough, but what do you feed a dragon?'_

 "Thank you again. Please, make yourself at home. I'll have Nara start on dinner while I prepare your rooms." 

"It was no trouble at all. Actually, it should be us offering our gratitude. We appreciate you offering us a place for the night and a hot meal as well. You do not know how much that means to us, Goku especially. I promise you, we will be no trouble at all." Hakkai replied bowing slightly, returning her smile with one of his own. __

"Please, have a seat. I'll bring some drinks out in a minute." Roxanne said as she handed off the last of the groceries to Nara.

"Thank you." Hakkai answered as the others made their way to the couches. Roxanne smiled as she and Emma disappeared into the kitchen.

      *                       *                        *                       *      

"Where did you pick those guys up?" Emma asked as her questioning emerald eyes fell upon Roxanne's _innocent _red ones. Her voice quickly took a reprimanding tone. "You know better than to talk to strange travelers, especially men, AND invite them to stay. Sephira's going to have a cow when she gets back."

Roxanne just smiled. "Oh she won't care. She'll be too tired to notice anyway. Besides, what was I supposed to do? Goyjo came up and offered us help, and we really needed it. There was no way for us to carry it all ourselves. And you're the one who keeps lecturing me about being courteous and polite.  Besides, I think Nara likes the idea of having a few new people to cook for." Her face turned serious as the obvious hit her. "Sephira isn't back yet?"

"No, and I'm beginning to worry, a little. She is a big girl, I'm sure she'll be back any minute. Let's just try to have dinner ready for when she gets here." Emma said as she tried in vain to pull her short brown hair back with a hair band. "Don't let anything on. I don't want unnecessary inquires if you know what I mean. I'm going to get the spare rooms ready.  You two get dinner ready, and Nara, you might want to make extra.  I have a feeling that that Goku character has a big appetite."  

A small smile passed over Nara's lips as she turned back to the boiling pot of water on the stove. _'It's been awhile since I've cooked for so many. I hope he… they… like it.'_

"Here, take this while you're going out." Roxanna said handing a trey with a bottle and four glasses set neatly on it to Emma.

"Wine? Do you think that's wise, Roxanne?" Emma asked, eyebrows raised.

"They are our _honored_ guests. I want to treat them right." Roxanne said playfully.

"Whatever." With that, Emma headed out the door.

Nara watched Emma go, a puzzled expression on her face. "Hey, Rox?"

"Yeah, Nara?"

"What do you feed a dragon?"  

           *                   *                   *                    *

"That was a close one.  For a minute there I thought we were going to be kicked out." Goyjo commented, relief evident in his voice.

"I think it's funny that she called us gentlemen." Goku commented with a laugh as he sat down. "I mean, if she really knew what Sanzo was like, she would…OUCH!!! Hey, what was that for?"

Sanzo made no reply as he put his paper fan away and sat back down. Goku sat gaping as he rubbed his now sore head. Goyjo laughed. "Serves you right, chibi saru."

"Save it, kappa." Goku growled.

"Ah, here come our drinks." Hakkai said with a smile, relieved that a fight was going to be avoided, at least for the moment. He watched as Emma came out with a trey set nicely with a bottle and four glasses on it.

"Here you go." Emma said as she put the trey on the table. Immediately, Goyjo reached for the bottle.

"Hey, wine! And a very good year to. Thanks, missy." He said as he opened the bottle and poured himself a glass.

"You're quite welcome. Dinner should be ready in a short while, so just make yourselves comfortable until then." She commented with a smile. "I'm going to go get your rooms ready. I assume you all will want separate rooms?"

"Really? Separate rooms?" Goku said happily. "YOSHA!!!" ^_^

"Finally, a night of peace without Goku's snoring." Goyjo commented.

"Watch it, baka." Goku growled, restarting the previous argument.

"Can't help the truth, monkey boy." Goyjo shot back before taking a drink.

"Thank you, yes. Separate rooms will be fine." Hakkai said with a smile as he ignored the argument heating up behind him.

"Ok then." Emma said as she turned. When she reached the stairs, she heard a gun shot. Turning in shock and fear, she saw Sanzo standing with his gun pointed toward Goyjo and Goku, who were frozen in place. She looked around at them worriedly as Sanzo sat down, mumbling, "Urasai."

Hakkai noticed her shocked expression. "Don't worry, Miss Emma, this is a usual occurrence." He said reassuringly. 

Emma nodded slowly and turned. _'Definitely not a pleasant guy. I hope I don't do anything to get him to shoot at me.' _ She started slowly up the stairs as she saw a flash through the window. Soon after a roll of thunder followed, and a gust of wind blew through the window as the threatening rain began to fall. _'The storm finally started and it looks like it'll be a long one. Sephira, please be ok.'_  

     *                        *                        *                       *

…2 hours later…

Sanzo stood outside on the porch, watching as the rain came pouring down around the lone house. Once Goyjo and Goku started arguing over the last bit of food, he knew he had to leave or he would end up with a headache and two dead companions on his hands.  Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cigarettes.  Taking one and lighting it easily, he took a relaxing puff.  Rain always put him in a foul mood.  Inside, he could hear Emma and Nara begin to clean up as Hakkai offered his assistance. 

Sanzo just stood there, enjoying the solitude. He listened to the steady beat of the pouring rain and watched as the sky lit up from the frequent lightening blasts. Rain always reminded him of that night.  His most painful memories would rise to the front of his mind like the puddles rise from the ground. _'Master…'_

Sighing, he took one last drag of his cigarette and bent to put in out.  He looked out into the dark night one more time before turning in.  Lighting cut across the sky, momentarily lighting up the whole area.  In that quick flash, Sanzo noticed a lone figure in the distance, walking forward very slowly.  Sanzo took a few steps forward to try and get a better look, but once again, all was dark.  _'What was that? Probably nothing…' _

      *                       *                        *                       *

The rain fell harder and harder, making the ground softer and slicker with each passing second. Another flash of lightening cut across the night sky illuminating the path, casting a shadow over everything its light hit. Out of the darkness, a woman stumbled through the rain, clutching her side painfully. She was drenched, her long light hair clung to her face and back and her eyes locked onto her destination. '_I'm almost there. Just a little further.' _  Standing as straight as she could, trying to hide the pain she felt, she trudged forward.  _'I can make it…just a little further.' _ A cry escaped her lips as a fresh wave of pain rocked through her body. '_Damn it…' _ She stumbled forward, falling to one knee. _'No, I can make it. Just a little… further.' _ She pulled on the last bit of strength she had and shakily got back to her feet.  

The lights of the house were obscured by the torrential rain pouring all around her. She could faintly see shadows moving inside the house. If only she could call out to them. Her breathing came in labored, painful gasps as the wound in her side began to bleed through her poor bandaging job, dying her clothes an eerie red. She opened her mouth and tried to call out, but the pain in her side prevented her from getting her words out. All that came out was a fresh moan of pain. Her eyes became hazy as her body began to feel the affects of her strenuous journey. _'I must make it…I have too…I can't stop here…' _but her body refused to listen.  Her legs shook and she began to stumble. She tried desperately to regain her balance, but failed. Falling forward, her arms, by instinct alone, moved to break her fall, but were too weak to make a difference. 

Through her haze, she barely registered what she hit. Not the cool wet earth she expected, but wet cloth.  She sighed as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. She looked up as her strength drained out of her like her blood, trying to see who caught her.  "Who…?" was all she breathed out before darkness took her hostage.

      *                       *                        *                       *

"HA! Full house. Aces over Queens. I believe I win this one!" Goyjo said with a laugh as he reached to grab his winnings.

"Not so fast." Came the melodic voice of Roxanne. 'I believe four of a kind beats a full house." Goyjo stared in shock as Roxanne laid down a hand of four sevens. "Seven. My lucky number."

 Having lost the last five hands, Goyjo really needed a win for now, he was broke. "How? When? DAMN IT!!!" 

Goku was on the floor rolling with laughter. "HA! Goyjo got his ass kicked. And by a girl!!" He gasped between laughs.

Roxanne giggled as she grabbed the last of Goyjo's money and handed it to Nara who was sitting next to her. "I managed to make a pretty good profit tonight."

"How did you get so damn good at this? I've never lost a game. EVER!" Goyjo said with a huff.

"Except to me." Hakkai commented from his place by the fireplace. 

"How did I get so damn good…hmmm…sori wa himitsu desu." Roxanne said with a glint in her eye.

"Nani?" Goyjo gasped.

"The rain is really coming down." Emma said, as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Yeah." Goku agreed getting up off the floor, still chuckling, a grin plastered on his face. "Hey, I wonder how long Sanzo will be." He said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

 Just then, the door burst open as a blast of thunder sounded outside. Everyone gasped and turned to see Sanzo standing inside the doorway, soaking wet; his hair plastered to his face. It took a moment for them to realize he was holding something. 

"Sanzo, who's that?" Hakkai asked, moving swiftly toward him.

"I don't know.  I found her in the storm. She's hurt." Sanzo said as he lifted the girl a little higher. The girls deep golden hair slid from her face, revealing her tired expression. Suddenly, a cry came from the back.

Emma ran forward as she recognized the girl in Sanzo's arms, fear and worry evident in her eyes. "Oh my God, Sephira!"


	2. Unattainable Salvation

AN: Hey! Sai Orlianna here.  Hope you enjoyed ch.1, but since you are back for this chapter, I guess that means you did. ^_^  Ok, I know I forgot a disclaimer in the first chapter so here it is, I don't own Saiyuki or any of the character (even though I wish I did ^_~), only the original characters are mine.  Ok, enjoy this next chapter. ^_^

Fate Plays Her Hand 

ch. 2

Unattainable Salvation

Sanzo sunk into the couch, exhausted.  His violet eyes narrowed as his mind was ran over the situation at hand.  As soon as the strange girl was identified, Emma jumped into action, calling out orders left and right.  Hakkai took the poor girl from him and followed Emma upstairs with Nara in tow. Roxanne stayed behind and sat down in silence, waiting for whatever news that would come.  Soon after, Goyjo made his way over to 'comfort' her.  The only thing that broke the silence of the room was the occasional sound of Nara running to the kitchen fetching anything from cloth and water to herbs and powders.  Goku kept trying to catch her to see what was going on, but every time he tried, Nara would quickly rush by him.  Goku finally stopped trying and sat down in a huff to wait for the answer he sought. Once again, silence reigned.

"Man! What the hell is going on up there?!" Goku exclaimed.  When silence answered him, he huffed and stared to pace.  

After what seemed like hours, Hakkai finally immerged from the room. He slowly descended the stairs, wiping his hands on a cloth, a tired look evident on his sweat covered face.  Anxious stares followed as he slumped into a nearby chair.  A small smile crept across his face. "She's going to be alright."

A sigh of relief escaped Roxanne's lips. "Oh, thank God." She said as she slumped back onto the settee. 

"Well? What happened, Hakkai?"  Goku asked impatiently, wanting the answers he had been waiting so long to hear.

Hakkai sighed and sat down next to Sanzo.  "She definitely was attacked.  But it's odd that the worst of her wounds was a few broken ribs on her right side.  We reset the bones and wrapped them tightly.  They're going to be sore for a few days, but Emma says she'll manage.  Other than that, she had only some minor scrapes and bruises."

"Man. Who the hell would do that to a defenseless girl?" Goyjo asked with an angry tinge in his smooth voice. 

"I don't know, but let's hope that they don't come back to finish the job." Hakkai replied with a tired sigh. 

"Well, if they do, they're going to have me to answer too." Goyjo threatened lightly. 

"Yeah, me too." Goku declared with a note of hope in his voice.

Roxanne stood in silence through the whole exchange. A worried expression evident on her face. _'How could this have happened? It was just a simple meeting.  Something must have gone wrong.  Sephira would not allow herself to get hurt like this.'_

"Roxanne?"

 "Huh?" Roxanne looked up suddenly as Hakkai's voice cut through her thoughts. "Yes?"

"Emma said she wants to talk to you upstairs." 

"Oh, yeah. Thanks."  She turned quickly and made her way upstairs.

      *                       *                        *                       *

_'Where am I?  It's dark.  Is this death…no I don't think death is this warm, or this soft.  Wait? What is going on, I was on my way back and then…HUH!!! Oh no! I have to…'_

 Sephira's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up, only to regret this decision as a wave of nausea washed over her.  The pain in her side shot through her whole body from the abrupt change in position. Gritting her teeth, she slowly laid back down.  _'OK, so I'm not dead.'_

"Oh, thank goodness, you're finally awake."  

A familiar voice filled Sephira's ears. "Nani?" she slowly turned her head to meet the deep green eyes of Emma. "Emma?  What…?"  

"Shh…you took quite a nasty beating, you need to rest." Emma replied softly. "Here drink this, it'll help with the pain." Emma handed her a cup of medicine. Sephira glared at the cup suspiciously.  "It won't kill you.  Either take it willingly or forced.  Your choice."

Hesitantly, Sephira took the offered cup and drank the dark contents.  Immediately, she felt the affects of this wonder drug and relaxed. "What happened?"

 "You collapsed just outside and if it hadn't been for that Sanzo guy, we wouldn't have found you till morning." Emma said with relief as she started to check her temperature.

"Sanzo…?"  '_Sanzo? The _real _Sanzo?  No, it couldn't be that easy .' _ Sephira slowly brought her hand to her eyes as a fresh memory came to her. _"If you want him to live, find Sanzo-hoshi and bring his sutra to me…"_

The sound of a door opening broke her from her thoughts. Sephira turned her head and a smile crossed her lips as she saw Roxanne came in with Nara close behind her carrying a bowl of broth.  "Hey girl." She said weakly.

"Sephira? Oh thank goodness, you're awake."  Roxanne said, sitting in a nearby chair, her eyes focused on the invalid.  "You look terrible."

Sephira laughed. "And you know this how?"

"Because I rule." Roxanne replied with a smile.

"You know, for a blind person, you really have a twisted sense of humor." Sephira shot.

"What can I say, I enjoy seeing others suffer." Rox shot back with a smirk.

"I don't think I will ever understand you."  Sephira huffed as she slowly sat up.  "On second thought, I'm not sure I want to." 

"Here, try and eat this."  Emma said as she reached for the bowl.

"Stop it, Emma. You know I hate being babied." Sephira said, taking the bowl and offered spoon from Emma.

"Sephira, …" Emma said as she tried to stop her.

"I can do it…"  Sephira gritted replied.  

Nara sat quietly at the end of the bed, watching Sephira as she ate.  The food sent warmth to all ends of her body, replenishing the nonexistent energy.__

"What did you put in this, Nara?" Sephira asked, looking at the young girl.

"Oh, um, well…" Nara stuttered, hoping Sephira would not be angry.

"I told her to do it.  It's nothing bad, just one of my rejuvenation herbs. It'll help heal you faster." Emma said in her motherly tone.

"You know me too well I think." Sephira said as she quickly finished off her soup. 

"I knew you would never admit you were in pain. So I had to force medicine on you and I knew you hate lying in bed while you recuperate.  I told her to so it would speed things up, so I guess you could say I _do _ know you too well." Emma said as she took the empty bowl and put it back on the small table. 

 Sephira smiled and looked around, noticing the worried expressions flash across the other's faces.  She knew the question before any of them asked. '_I guess  now is the time.' _ Sephira took a deep breath and finally began.

"He's still alive, at least that is what the messenger told me." Sephira said gravely.  A sigh of relief was heard but Sephira knew it wouldn't last long.

"What happened, Sephira?" Nara asked as her eyes filled with a curiosity.

"When I left here, it took me several hours to get to the meeting place, but I managed to get there on time and, as promised, only one Youkai was their waiting for me. Everything seemed safe, so I approached him and asked where Sensei was. 'He's safe, for now.' Was his answer. His voice held something strange in it that immediately put me on guard. I could tell he was hiding something, but I didn't know what. So as to not cause an unwanted mess, I waited for him to tell me the demands,"

"What are their demands?"  Roxanne asked suddenly, wanting to cut to the chase.

Running a hang through her tangled golden locks, Sephira continued. "They want us to track down a certain monk and steal his sutra.  Afterwards, we have two weeks to get it to their castle, located above the mountain pass." 

"What? A monk's Sutra?" Emma said, surprised. "Did they say who's?"

"Yes, and fortunately for us, the first part is already accomplished." A look of confusion passed over all their faces. What did that mean, already accomplished? After a moment, understanding dawned on their faces, followed shortly by dread.

"Sanzo…Genjo Sanzo? The man sitting downstairs right now? I can't believe it." Nara said in disbelief.

"Yes. It seems Fate has played a hand in our favor." Sephira commented lightly.

"The man downstairs. They want _his_ Sutra? Why?" Roxanne asked, not liking this at all.

"I don't know. But that is their demand." Sephira concluded.

"But…the mountain pass? In two weeks? There's no way!."  Emma stated, a note of panic in her voice.

"What happens if we fail?" Nara finally asked.

Sephira took a deep breath, clutching her side. "All he said when I asked him that was that the pain I feel now will seem like a minor scrap to the pain he will feel if we fail."

Silence reigned as the news sunk into the three listeners. Finally, Emma looked up, her face set with determination. "What must we do?"

A familiar light passed into Sephira's icy blue eyes. "If we are going to get there in time, we must leave no later than tomorrow morning."

"But… your wounds…" Emma began. 

"I'll be fine!" Sephira cut in harshly. "I am stronger than I look. You know that better than anyone." 

"But…" she tried again, but when her eyes met Sephira's, she knew it was no use.  When Sephira got that leader's look in her eyes, there was no persuading her.

  "The best thing to do is steal the Sutra tonight and make a run for it.  We must get as much ground between us and Sanzo's group before they realize it is missing. With the new wet ground, it'll be hard not to leave a trail so we can only rely on speed."

"But how? We can't hurt them, not after all the things they have done for us. It just wouldn't be right." Nara piped in quietly. _'I don't want to hurt him, I just found him.'_

 Sephira only smiled. "Easy. Emma's sleeping powder.  It has worked for us in the past and it has enough strength to knock them out until tomorrow afternoon.  All you need to do is put it in their drinks and make sure they drink it. Understood?" Sephira observed the attentive faces of her comrades. "Once that is done, we have to make ready to leave.  Nara, you're in charge of food.  Emma, you and Roxanne are in charge of the supplies and medicines. We must travel light, so only bring what is absolutely necessary. We leave right before dawn.  That should give us plenty of time to rest and get a descent head start." 

The four girls just looked at each other and nodded. An uncomfortable silence came over them as the urgency of the situation sunk in. Finally, Roxanne stood. "I guess the sooner we start the better. I'll go start on the drinks.  Come Nara, I will need your help. It's a shame though; I was really begging to like those guys." 

Emma watched them leave with a sigh.  When the door was shut, she turned to Sephira. "Are you sure there is no other way? Maybe we should ask them, they might help us."

 "No.  Do you think I would be doing this if there was another way?" Sephira said as she stood up slowly and made her way to her dresser. "I know this will be hard.  Betraying these guys when they have helped us, but this is our fight and I don't want them involved."

"But you know when they wake up and find out what happened, they will come after us. And when they catch up, they WILL be involved." Emma looked desperately at her best friend, her eyes pleading with her.

 "I don't know what else to do. Getting master back is our top priority. Let's just focus all our energy on that." Sephira turned to her with a serious look on her face. "You know you are not obligated to come."

Emma stared straight into Sephira's eyes. "I will not abandon my friends. You guys are all I have.  I will follow you to the end, you know that. No matter what end that may be." Emma turned and walked to the door. "Just don't push yourself.  You have a terrible habit of  doing that and I'm afraid one day you will go too far.  I don't know what we would do if we lost you."

Sephira heard the tear in Emma's voice and tried her best to calm her fears. "Don't worry about me, Em.  I'll be fine.  We'll get through this, as we always do, I promise." Smiling reassuringly at her friend, she turned back to the dresser. "Now, get to work. We don't have much time."

"Ok." Emma said quietly as she left the room.

Sephira watched her leave through her mirror. _'I know you would never leave me. I know you just as well as you know me.'_ Sephira stared at her reflection, studying her gaze. _'Hold on just a little longer, Sensei. I will rescue you, even if it costs me my life. At this rate, it might just come to that.'_

      *                       *                        *                       *

Emma entered the kitchen in time to see Nara helping Roxanne finish pouring the drinks.  "All set?"

"Yes, that should do it." Nara said as she placed the last glass on a trey. Each glass was filed with a smooth violet liquid that glimmered in the light. "All that's left is your powder." 

"Ok." Emma hurried to a cabinet in the back and quickly opened it.  After rummaging around for a second, she found what she was looking for. Pulling out a small green bottle filled with a fine white powder, she shut the doors and headed back to Nara and Roxanne.

"The powder will dissolve instantly and won't add any flavor or smells." Emma said as she carefully poured a bit of the white powder into each mug. "We have to be careful because too much will put them out for a week."

"We only need them to be out for a day at the most." Roxanne said with a sigh. 

Emma smiled a sad smile and looked toward the door, hearing the guys laughing in the other room. "Am I the only one who feels rather guilty about all of this? All they did was help us out and we are about to repay that with treachery. This isn't right. "

"You're not the only one." Nara mumbled, checking the glasses to see if the powder had completely dissolved. "Are you sure this won't hurt them?"  .

"It shouldn't. The worst they could get is a headache, easily mistaken for a hangover considering the amount of wine some of them have drank tonight. Let's just hope they get to their rooms before they pass out." Emma said as she put the bottle away.

"How long till it takes affect?" Roxanne asked, her eyes staring blankly into the wall.

"About an hour. After that, they will rapidly become tired. When that happens, we must get them to bed." Emma said as she checked the glasses one last time.

"Well, let's go then. It's now or never." Roxanna said as Nara picked up the trey.

"Wait a second. Shouldn't we bring some drinks out for us as well, so they don't get suspicious?" Nara asked suddenly.

"Good idea. You two go ahead. I'll pour us some and catch up." Emma decided. 

"Ok then." Nara said as she carried the trey out into the living room to serve the drugged refreshments to their unsuspecting victims.

A few minutes later, Emma came out carry a trey with three drinks on it.  She smiled and walked over to where the others were sitting. Glancing around quickly, Emma noticed that each guy held a drink in their hand. _'Good. They managed to give the drinks out without suspicion.' _She handed Nara and Roxanne their drinks and sat down next to Hakkai when she noticed that something wasn't quite right. _'Wait a second…one, two, three…Oh no. Where did that monk go?' _ 

"Hey, um…where did your friend go?" Emma asked as sweetly as she could, looking over at Hakkai with an innocent smile.

"Oh, you mean Sanzo? He went to bed right before Nara served us these tasty drinks." Goyjo said with a smile as he sipped his drink.

"Is he not feeling well?" Roxanne asked nonchalantly.

"No, he's fine. He always goes to bed early when it rains. I don't know why though. I guess it puts him in a bad mood or something." Goyjo said in between drinks.  "This is a really great drink," he said as he turned to Nara, who was giggling at something Goku had just said. "Hey, what's kind of drink is this?"

"Huh? Oh! Um…well, it's a…um…?"  Panicking, Nara looked at Emma for help.

"It's a special recipe that only Nara knows how to make. It's made from a special fruit that grows in the northern range of the mountains. They say if you use that nectar from the fruit, you will become refreshed and renewed as if you had slept for a week." Emma lied.

"Well that's interesting. Do you know where we could find this stuff? It could be useful when we get going tomorrow." Hakkai asked with a smile.

"Uh…no." Emma stammered quietly. "We bought it from a traveler who came through here." Roxanne laughed at the panicked tone in Emma's voice. 

"What's so funny?" Goyjo asked, looking at the giggling beauty next to him.

"Oh nothing." Roxanne said with a knowing glance in Emma's direction. "I was just remembering of how much fun it was beating you." Roxanne retorted with a laugh.

"You didn't bet me! I just went easy on you, that's all. Next time, I won't be so polite, no matter how cute you are." Goyjo started.

"Whatever." Roxanne continued with a glint in her red eyes.

"Well, you are right about one thing, Goyjo. She didn't beat you," Goku said, grinning. "She creamed you."

"Oh! Shut up, baka saru!" Goyjo shot up. Pointing right in Roxanne's face, he challenged "I want a rematch! Right here, right now!"

Roxanne, not even flinching, just smirked. "You want to have your ass kicked again so soon?"

"We'll just see about that." Goyjo said a competitive look in his eyes. Standing, he pulled a pack of cards from his jacket pocket and headed to the table near by.

"It's your funeral. Come on Nara, you can be the dealer." Roxanne stood, still laughing, and headed toward the table, with Nara in tow.

"Yosha! I'm not going to miss this. It's not everyday Goyjo gets his butt kicked twice in one night!" Goku exclaimed as he dashed over to the table, leaving Hakkai and Emma sitting on the couch.  Silently they sat, listening to the game going on behind them as Roxanne badgered Goyjo about the first hand played.

Hakkai quietly observed Emma as she looked down and stared at the purple liquid glistening in her glass.  She truly was an impressive person. Even after all that had happened only a few hours earlier, she still had the patience and energy to be a gracious hostess. A tired sigh escaped her lips as she raised the small glass to her slim lips and took a small sip of the cooling drink. Hakkai knew that after a night like this, she had to be extremely tired; however, it seemed that she had more plaguing her than physical fatigue. Something seemed to be weighing heavily on her mind.  Hakkai decided to break the silence. "How is she?" 

Emma slowly looked up; a tired smile crossed her face. "Better. She will be up and about sooner than you think."

"That's good to hear." He answered with a smile. 

"In all the commotion I didn't get to thank you properly for your help up there. Because of you, my work was a lot easier. Even though she was a complete stranger to you, you helped her without question. Thank you very much." Emma said as she looked into his hazel eyes. Something about his eyes captured her. It seemed they held a secret; a secret that part of her wanted to figure out.  She quickly looked away as a slight blush crossed her cheeks.

"No, no, I did very little. You were the one who did all the hard work. I am just glad that I could be of service." He said with a smile, a glint appearing in his eyes. "I am quite impressed with your knowledge of medicine. You seem to know a lot about herbs for someone your age. Did you learn on your own or did someone teach you?" When he asked this, the slightest flicker of emotion crossed through Emma's eyes. _'What was that?'_

"My father taught me." She said as a small, but genuine smile crossed her lips. She sat back as she continued. "My father taught me everything I know about medicine and… about life." Her quiet answer came as if she was watching a distant memory play out. As quickly as her smile came, it went and the sadness returned to her eyes.

Hakkai noticed this. He knew his next question might not get an answer. "Where is your father?" Not entirely prepared for this question, Emma quickly looked away, trying to the pain in her eyes. Hakkai's eyes never left her face as she pushed back the tears that where threatening to fall. He tied to speak again, but a sudden out burst of laughter diverted his attention.  Emma sighed, grateful that his gaze was no longer fixed on her. 

"Ha! Goyjo lost agai…!" the rest of the statement was lost in a loud yawn as Goku stretched.

"It's not my fault! If I wasn't so damn tired, I would have won." Goyjo said as he rubbed his eyes, fighting to keep them open.

Hakkai stood and stretched, just now realizing how tired he was. "I think it's time we went to bed. We do have to get an early start tomorrow."

"Good idea." Emma said as she stood, keeping her eyes diverted. "Nara, could you and Roxanne show these gentlemen to their rooms please."

"Hai hai." Nara said as she stood and walked over to Goku. "Follow me." She said as she and Roxanne led the three now exhausted men to their rooms. Hakkai took one last look at Emma before he left. _'I wonder…is she really just tired…'_

Emma watched them leave out of the corner of her eye. When they were finally gone, she collapsed trembling onto the couch.  _'I'm so tired.'  _ She dropped her head into her hands and sighed. _'I don't know if I can get through this one. I feel absolutely awful.' _ A single tear rolled down her pale cheek. She quickly wiped it away and willed the others not to fall. _'No, I cannot break down now. I have a job to do.' _ She sat quietly, locking away her emotions. After a few minutes, she stood. _'I have to tell Sephira. She'll want to know what's happened.' _As she headed slowly toward the steps, she heard the footsteps of the others. Looking up, she saw Roxanne and Nara quietly descending the steps.

"Are they asleep?" Emma asked in a whisper.

"Yes. They each fell right to sleep once we got them to their rooms. We should be able to work unnoticed."  Roxanne answered just as quietly.

"What about that Sanzo guy? He left before we gave him his drink?" Nara asked.

"I'll handle that. You two just stick to the plan. You each have jobs to do. The clock chimed 11 a little while ago, so we only have six hours to prepare and rest before we leave. Got it?" Emma said in a stern voice.

"Hai." Both answered.

"Good. Now, Nara, start getting the food. Rox, you clean up down here then start gathering the supplies. I will be down in a minute to help." With that, Nara and Roxanne left to begin their individual duties. Emma turned and quietly made her way up the stairs to Sephira's room. _'I just hope they can forgive us for this later. If only they knew…' _ 

      *                       *                        *                       *

In the darkness of his room, Sanzo laid quietly on his bed, his eyes observing the clouds through the window above him as the storm finally ended.  Soon the moon would be break through, shining in its full glory. Sleep refused to come as he laid there in the dark.  '_I finally get a room to myself and I can't sleep.'  _Sighing in frustration, he sat up and reached for his cigarettes.  Pulling one out and lighting it in quick succession, he sat and let his mind drift. _'Why would Youkai attack someone like her and allow her to live with so few severe injuries. The mix of blood loss and freezing rain was what really got her. Something is not right.  What are they up to?'  _ This one thought kept bothering him as he finished his cigarette. _'It doesn't matter. This is not our problem anyway.  We are leaving in the morning, no matter what.' _Flicking the remains of his cigarette, he laid down once more to try and rest his exhausted body, but his mind resisted.  _'I don't like this.  Youkai, never leave a victim like that, unless they needed her alive.' _ Slowly, his body began to relax as his exhaustion finally began to take over. His eyes drifted shut as he continues to think. _'There is something not right here. Those girls…are hiding something.' _ With that final thought, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

      *                       *                        *                       * 

 Sephira was sitting at her vanity pulling her hair back into its ever present bun, when Emma quietly came in.  She was all set to leave. When she finished with her hair, she turned and looked up at Emma. "Are they asleep?"

"Yes. They all drank the drug without suspicion. But there is one problem. The monk, Sanzo, he didn't drink it. He had already gone to bed before we brought it out. What do you want us to do about him?" Emma asked seriously.

"_You_ will do nothing. I want you to go make sure we have all the medical supplies we need. I will take care of the monk." Sephira said as she stood. 

"What will you do?" Emma asked.

"I'm going to get the Sutra." 

      *                       *                        *                       *

Nara quietly made her way upstairs, having just finished her preparations for their journey.  Roxanne and Emma had gone to bed an hour before, and now it was her turn. She moved swiftly and silently so she wouldn't disturb the peace that had finally over taken the house.  The darkness was complete except for the silver moonlight shining through the windows. With the ending of the storm, the night became clear and bright. She entered her room and quickly shut the door, yearning for sleep. _'Tomorrow…no in just a few hours. We will leave to face our fate. The guys won't be happy when they find out the truth.  I just hope my gift to them might soothe their wrath.´ _A small smile crossed her lips as she thought of the site that awaited them in the morning.  She quickly got into bed and fell fast asleep, completing the silence of the house. 

  Darkness shrouded every corner as the unbroken silence reigned. Somewhere out in the darkness, the silence was shattered as a clock signaled the hour. _'__Two o'clock__…´_ When the stillness of the house returned, a door slowly opened. Sephira quietly walked out of her room into the darkness of the hall. She crept slowly down the hall, her steps no louder than the fall of a feather.  She blended with the darkness as black cloth covered her from head to toe. All that was seen of her was her cool blue eyes.  _'Emma said she put him at the end of the hall…' _ Stopping infront of a plain wooden door, she pressed her ear against it. _'Quiet, good, he's sleeping.' _Sephira took a deep breath as she slowly opened the door to Sanzo's room. All was silent except for the steady breathing of the sleeping form on the bed.  

The moonlight shone eerily into the room, painting a silver outline on anything it touched. His back was turned to her as she moved through the shadows. Looking around hastily, she spotted what she had come to claim, the Sutra.  It was rolled up and lying carelessly on the nightstand.  She took a step toward the nightstand and cautiously reached to grab the scroll. Her breaths came in fast, excited gasps as her heart raced. Stealthily, her hand wrapped itself around the sutra and lifted it off the table. Relief swept over her as she pulled her hand back and turned to leave.

_*CLICK* _

Her breath caught in her throat as she froze in place, panic quickly sweeping over her body. Slowly, she turned around and stared into the barrel of a pistol aimed directly at her. Sanzo stood glaring at her, his narrow eyes boring right into her. She shifted her gaze from the gun to his eyes and met gaze his head on. Her eyes held no sign of fear as she stood defiantly before him.

Sanzo stood, unwavering. "Give it back." He said in a commanding voice.  She didn't move. Sanzo's eyes grew narrower as the irritation inside him grew. He lifted his gun higher, aiming it right between her eyes. "Give. It. Back." He said in threatening tone. Sephira just stood her ground. They stood, glaring at each other unmoving, unflinching. 

Suddenly, Sephira kicked hard, knocking the gun from Sanzo's hand.  The gun flew across the room, skidding to a halt by the door.  Sephira noted where it fell but her drop in focus, though for a minute, cost her.  Pain shook her as Sanzo landed a hard punch to her jaw.  Before she could regain her balance from the attack, he grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her back, pinning her against the wall.  Sanzo glared icily at her, piercing her eyes with the violet pits of fire that were his.  "Now, for the last time, give it back."  A smirk crossed Sephira's face, lighting her eyes with a mischievous glint.  This new attitude took Sanzo by surprise.  Taking advantage of his shock, Sephira raised her knee and connected hard with Sanzo's stomach, knocking the breath out of him.  Gasping for air, Sanzo fell forward clutching his stomach.  Before he could recover, he felt something prick his shoulder, sending a burning sensation through his strong muscle.  _'What the hell…'_  His mind clouded over as the drug took affect.  Sanzo felt his body go numb as he hit the floor.  Before darkness completely took hold of him, a distant voice filled his ears.

"Gomen nasi…"  

Sephira didn't move an inch as the drug completed its task. She sat there for a minute as Sanzo fell into a deep sleep, then, putting the needle away, she stood. _'I'm glad I brought this. I would be in trouble if he was fully awake.'   _ She rubbed her sore jaw as she turned to leave._ 'He's a lot stronger than he looks.'_.  She reached the door, but turned and looked at the now unconscious monk on the floor. His face was turned toward her illuminated by the moonlight shining down on him. She smiled as she finally got a good look at her victim. _'So this is the man whom I owe my life to. If circumstances where different, I would have to repay that debt.  Hmm…He certainly doesn't look like a monk.' _ Looking down at the sutra in her hand, she walked quickly out the door, her countenance changing. _'Time to go.' _

End ch. 2 

AN:  Well, that's it for now. I will try to have the next chapter up soon, but since I am a poor stressed college student, I don't know what will happen.  If you liked it, please review and if you didn't, review anyway cause I do like balanced opinions of my work. Well, ja ne!


	3. Night's Deception

A.N: Hi all! If you are reading this then that means you are enjoying my story. ^_^ Hope   

         you continue to enjoy it.  Thanks to my reviewers! 

          DevilsTrill: I promise to work hard to catch those errors in the future.

          Malaprop: I know, that battle was kinda sucked, but it was my first real one on one

                           fight attempt.  No worries.  You will get to see Sanzo in action in later 

                           chapters. 

          Warning for later things, there might be some OCCness, but not a lot.  I try to 

            avoid but when it does occur, it is usually for strict plot purposes that will all

           make sense in the end.  But for now, enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki, I just barrow the characters and concepts for my little

                    game of What If…                                        

Fate Plays Her Hand ch. 3

Night's Deception

Sanzo awoke with a start finding himself face down on the hard wood floor.  The sun was high, painting his room with pure rays of light. Quickly, he shut his eyes as the pain in his head fully awoke him.  His head felt like a block of concrete and his muscles were stiff and sore from spending the night on a merciless bed. He pulled himself up and slowly made his way over to the dresser. A small bowl filled with water sat invitingly waiting for him. Immediately, he dropped his hands into the still water and brought the soothing liquid to his burning face.  The cool water shocked his brain out of the slump it was in. He looked up into the mirror and noticed an angry bruise forming on his cheek.  Like a slap in the face, the events of last night came full force to the front of his mind.  He turned and surveyed the room looking for what he knew was missing. "Damn it…" Quickly, he retrieved his gun from the floor and dashed out of the room.  

"When I get my hands on that girl…" _'I'm going to kill her.' _He ran down the hall to the other rooms and searched each, looking for the inhabitance, but to no avail.  "They must have left during the immediately after she stole it." Sanzo looked up at the small clock hanging on the wall as it struck the hour.  "Crap, they are already several hours ahead of us." His companion's voices drifted up from downstairs. "Don't tell me they haven't noticed that our 'hosts' are gone." Sighing in frustration, he turned and ran downstairs and stopped, completely shocked at the sight he now faced.  There, sitting as if nothing had happened, was Hakkai, Goyjo, and Goku enjoying what looked like the remains of a very large breakfast.  

Goyjo and Goku were going through their daily ritual of fighting over the last bit of food left, with Hakkai just laughing at them. He looked up from the table and noticed Sanzo standing there, looking as if he hadn't slept very well.  "Good morning, Sanzo." He said with a feigned smile. "How did you sleep?" he asked already knowing the answer to that question.  Sanzo just rolled his eyes and stormed over to the table, grabbing the last bit of toast from Goku's outstretched hand before Goyjo could get a hold of it. __

  "Hey! That was mine!!!!" Goku interjected but was quickly silenced by the glare Sanzo shot him.

"Nice shiner, Sanzo. Get into a fight with the bed post?"  Goyjo said with a snort as he slumped back into his seat, knowing that he had lost the fight over the toast.  

"We're leaving." Sanzo said in a harsh tone, his temper rising by the second. 

"What? Why?"  Goku started. "I haven't even had a chance too…"

Sanzo turned his killer look on Goku. "Shut your face and move your ass."

Two minutes later, the Sanzo-Houshi party was on the road again, pursuing the thieves who were so hospitable to them the night before.  Sanzo sat scowling in his seat.  His temper hadn't approved at all since they left.  The fact that he had to explain the events of last night three times and deal with the complaints and questions of his companions hadn't helped in easing his annoyance.  He replayed the events of last night over and over in his mind; from the moment they found those two girls on the side of the road to the part where he found himself face down on the floor. It just didn't make sense.  Why would they, no, she steal the sutra.  That one question wasn't just running through Sanzo's mind at that moment, each member of the group was trying to come up with an answer to that one question.  But one thing was sure among the four pursuers, once they caught up with their 'hosts', there would be some questions that needed to be answered. 

Hakkai was surveying the ground, keeping a close eye on the very faint path before them.  An untrained eye would overlook the tracks they were following.  No print could be found in the road, but the grass on the side of the road gave away the path the thieves had taken. After about twenty minutes of straight driving, Hakkai abruptly stopped the car, throwing the other three contemplating men not only from their thought, but also from their seats.  Goku, Goyjo and Sanzo lie in an ungraceful heap infront of the car. 

"HAKKAI," Goku screamed as he jumped up from on top of his two friends, "what the _hell are you doing!"_

"Yeah, if you wanted to kill us, you might have wanted to try a method that worked." Goyjo snapped as he pulled himself off of Sanzo, who just sat there, his temper quickly reaching the point of murderous. 

Hakkai got up and walked to the side of the road as Hakuryu turned back into its dragon form.  He bent over the grass and studied it closely.  The others just stared at him in silence, not entirely sure what he was up to. "Look at this."   

Sanzo stood and walked over to where Hakkai waited, pointing into the trees that surrounded them. Goku and Goyjo quickly followed him, gazing in the direction Hakkai was indicating.  "Their path turns north from here.  It seems to me that they are headed toward the foothills of those mountains." He said as he turned his gaze up to the towering mountains in the distance. 

"That look's like a good ten day journey away on foot, maybe seven if you're not carrying any supplies. What are those girls up too?"  Goyjo wondered as he took out his cigarettes and quickly lit one.

"Whatever it is, we had better catch up with them before we lose even more time than we already have.  Let's go."  With that, Sanzo forged on into the thick forest ahead of them.  _'I hate detours.'_

      *                       *                        *                       *

The sun was kissing the peaks of the distance mountains as dusk fell over the thick, green forest.  Night would soon be falling over all the creatures of this hidden world.  The sky had been cloudless all day, making it quite sure that the night would be cool and crisp with the moon shining in all her glory with her sister stars right beside her. The forest was quiet save for the occasional bird song; a picture of natural serenity rarely enjoyed by those of this world. But the silence was not lasting as the sound of hurried footsteps broke through the coming night.  Four shadows raced through the growing darkness running with inhuman speed.  Trees rushed by the four as they pushed on, not stopping for anything save for food.  

Sephira held a great pace, followed closely by Emma as Nara and Roxanne brought up the rear.  They had been running almost non stop for the better part of the day and now needed to find a place to camp for the night before they all collapsed from exhaustion. Sephira quickly glanced around, recognizing the area she was in.  _'Excellent, there should be a clearing here soon where we can stop.' _ As if her thought had materialized in front of her, the trees began to become less dense and revealed a small clearing just a few feet ahead.  Sephira smiled as she sped up just a little, the prospect of rest driving her forward.  In a flash, the four broke through the veil of trees and halted in the middle of the clearing.  Nara and Roxanne both slumped gratefully onto the soft grass and rested their sore feet while Emma surveyed the area.  It was a small circular clearing, surrounded on all sides with trees.  The quite trickling of a stream could be heard not far off.  Taking a deep, relieving breath, she sat down and began to shrug off the burden she had been carrying since before dawn.

Sephira remained standing, deep in thought.  She looked up at the mountains still far in the distance.  "Good job everyone; we covered a lot of ground today. We shall rest here tonight." 

"Kinda figured that one out, Seph." Roxanne said with a tired laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you did.  Well, get as much rest as you can, we need to start out no later than dawn tomorrow." A tired groan followed this command but was soon quelled as Sephira spoke again. "Emma, go get some fire wood. I think we can chance a small fire.  Rox, you go with her and see if maybe you can catch anything worth eating.  Nara, there is a stream not too far from here.  Go and fetch some water, I'm sure I'm not the only one ready for dinner." The other girls responded in hungry voices as they scattered to perform their jobs before the sun completely died. 

She watched the others disappear into the shade of the great trees. When she was finally alone, she slumped to the ground and dropped her tired head into her hands; the weight of the events of the last few days falling heavily upon her.  _'Master always said that a leader never finds rest but I never quite got that till now.  Hmph…why did this have to happen now…'_

*                       *                        *                       *

_1 week ago_

_…the mountain youkai had been a constant problem.  In years past, the village was always in shambles because of constant Youkai attacks and raids. All hope seemed lost, until one day, a stranger came to the village with only a small bag and an equally small girl with him.  He was traveler from the East looking for a peaceful place to settle and raise his child. When hearing of the youkai attacks, he made a deal with the village.  If he protected the village from the raiding youkai, the village would have to provide him with a house and a little money to start his new life.  The village quickly agreed and built him a house a mile or so from the village, as he requested. The stranger kept his word and protected the village.  Many battles were fought over the years, but soon the youkai attacks became less frequent and then ceased completely. The man became the town's hero and peace finally reigned.  The town began to prosper in the new times of peace, and the stranger retired to his home, where he lived quietly…_

"…with his four wonderful apprentices in everlasting happiness. The End. Hmm… that sounds about right."  Emma leaned back in her chair as she thought about the last bit of her tale. The sun shone down happily on this clear autumn day as people on the streets rushed back and forth trying to complete the day's tasks. Emma just sat quietly at table outside of a small café, enjoying the change in the weather.  Approvingly, she jotted down the last sentence and looked over the parchment that was now covered in her smooth handwriting. "Perfect."  

"Are you finished?" Emma, startled, looked up at the face that matched the voice.

"Yes, finally." Emma said as she smiled up at her best friend before taking a sip of the drink infront of her.

"Good."  Sephira replied as she sat down next to her friend, setting down the package she was carrying. "Has Nara and Roxanne come back? I told them to meet us here two hours ago."

"Oh, you know how they are, either Roxanne found a sale or Nara got lost…or both for that matter." Emma commented lightly as she rolled up the beige scroll and sealed it with some red wax. "Is what I think it is?"  Emma asked, regarding the large package on the table. 

"Yes. The seamstress worked extra hard on it just so it would be ready on time." Sephira said, her eyes dancing with secret mirth. "Now all we need is Nara to finish buying the food and Rox to find whatever it is she is looking for and we will have all we need to surprise him with a wonderful birthday feast."

Emma smiled. "I can't believe you convinced us to sneak out and do this.  You know master will be suspicious when he wakes up and finds that we are not home, especially when he finds the left over breakfast we left for him."

"Oh he'll be fine." Sephira said nonchalantly as she turned and glanced down the street which was full of people. "Where _is _Nara and Rox, we really need to be heading back now. "

"There they are!" Emma exclaimed as she pointed toward the ever moving crowd. Nara was leading Rox by the hand, quickly maneuvering the two of them through the crowd toward the small café where Emma and Sephira sat waiting for them. Emma quickly stood and waved them over.

"Well, speak of the dark one and he shall appear." Sephira said with a huff as the two finally arrived. "Where have you been?"

"Gomen-nasai." Nara said as she and Rox sat down and nearly dropped their bags onto the ground.  "We were on our way, but then we got…um…side tracked." She replied in embarrassment. 

"In other words, Rox picked up on a sale, right?" Sephira accused.

"Can you blame me?" Rox said with a laugh.

"Yes, we very well can." Sephira said in exasperation, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Now, did you get your gift?"

"Yes, yes, we got everything we needed." Rox replied in a huff.

"Good, then let's go. We have to hurry; we've already been gone too long anyway." Sephira said quickly as she stood and began to gather up some bags.

"Ah! But we just got here and I'm thirsty." Rox complained, fanning herself with her hat.

"Well, if you were on time, you would be able to get a drink, but no, you were late and now so are we so get up off your lazy butt and get moving." Sephira commanded in an overly mother like tone.

"Fine, whatever you say; you're the leader." Came Rox's mocking tone as she stood and began to gather her bags.

"Here, I can help with some of those." Emma said as she helped Nara with the grocery bags.

"Thanks! We got extra just in case. You know how master loves a feast." Nara said with a smile.

"Yeah, and yet he keeps his figure; makes me ill." Rox said with disgust.

"Come on!" Sephira said as she started to walk away.

"Matte!!!" the others yelled as they rushed to catch up with their impatient leader. They quickly made it out of town and started down the dirt path that led through the forest to their house.  The sun shone down as the wind blew a gentle cooling breeze.  The four girls walked and laughed, trading stories of their shopping adventure.  After about forty minutes, the path turned east toward their house.  The trees were high above, casting a small shadow on the road adding to the serenity of the day.

"Wow. This is the perfect weather for master's birthday. Maybe we should have the feast outside." Emma suggested as she enjoyed the beautiful scenery.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, Emma. Can we Seph, please!!!!" Nara begged, eyes wide pleading with their eldest comrade.

"Sounds like a plan. We can eat as the sun goes down. It'll be perfect." Sephira said with a laugh. Nothing was going to ruin this day. At least so they thought. As they continued to walk, Roxanne suddenly stopped in her tracks, taking in a deep breath, her body stiffening.

"What is it, Rox?" Nara asked as she stopped and turned to her best friend.  Roxanne gave no answer but just stood completely still as if trying to place something. 

"Rox? Hey, you ok?" Emma asked concerned as she and Sephira stepped toward her. Roxanne continued to stare forward, her eyes unreadable, hidden behind her dark sunglasses.  The forest around them had gone deadly silent, as if anticipating the answer.

"Oh no…" Rox whispered her tone laced with dread. Before anyone could stop her, Roxanne dropped her bags and bolted forward, straight toward the house.

"ROX!!! WAIT ROX!!!" The others yelled after her in vain. They quickly picked up her bags and chased after her.  They ran as fast as they could until they came into view of the house, but the site stopped them dead in their tracks.  

The house that stood in front of them was indeed theirs, but something was wrong, it was in shambles.  The door was knocked in and the windows were shattered. Rox stood only a few feet away from it, stark white in disbelief. A scream escaped her lips as she dropped to the ground. Nara dropped her bags and ran to catch her with Emma in tow.  Sephira walked slowly to the house, her steps cautious and heavy.  Panic overtook her and she raced inside, hoping against hope that what she was thinking was a lie. 

"MASTER!!!" She raced through the house, checking and searching every room.  Amazingly, only a few rooms downstairs weren't badly damaged. Her heart beat faster and faster as she raced up the stairs. _'Please, please be here.'  She finally reached his room and pushed open the door. It looked as if a battle had taken place here not too long ago. The bed was overturned and the dresser knocked down, several items once beautiful lay scattered in pieces on the floor. She surveyed the room over and over for any sign, but found none. Her heart stopped, he wasn't there. Turning in disbelief, her eyes fell on the back of his door. There, nailed to the wall by an evil looking dagger was a note written in blood red ink. She quickly tore it down and hastily read the message written in sharp, cruel handwriting._

_Your master is know in our possession.  If you want to see him alive anytime soon you will do what we command. In five days, one of you, ONLY one, will meet a member of our band at the end of the forest seven miles north of here.  There we will tell you our terms.  If you don't follow these orders, the only part of your master you will get back is his worthless head._

_                The Lycaniar Clan_

 She read the letter over and over again, but still not believing what she read. Her master was gone. Taken…but why? She grasped the ransom note tightly in her hands and slowly made her way back downstairs, the pain of the recent event tearing her heart to shreds.  She wanted to break down and unleash the emotion raging through her body, but she knew she mustn't, if not for the others sake, but for her own. _'I have to be strong, I can't lose it now.' _ She found the others sitting on the couch waiting for her.  Nara and Roxanne both looked distraught and Emma was nearly the same.  They all looked up with tear stained faces as Sephira made her way downstairs.  Walking slowly to them, she handed Emma the note.

"We have a problem…"

      *                       *                        *                       *

The sound of hurried footsteps brought her out of her reminiscent state. Sephira looked up to find Emma and Roxanne hurrying in her direction with urgent looks on their faces.

"We have a problem." Emma said suddenly.

"What is it?" Sephira asked, her leader mode taking over in an instant.

"The guys are on our tail and are heading this way." Roxanne replied horridly. 

"What? Already?" '_They are better that I thought. We had at least got a good day's head start.  How did they catch up so quickly?'  _"OK, let me think here. Emma, go get Nara, we have to get them out of our way now or they will be on our trail the entire time." Emma immediately turned and ran to find their youngest companion as Sephira turned and walked to her pack.

 Roxanne closely followed her, her senses now on full alert. "What do you plan to do?" 

"What else, an ambush.  If we don't stop them now, we will never be able to get to master in time." Sephira said as she rummaged through her bag.

Roxanne just stood watching her, her mind lost in thought. They were a full day's a head of them, how did they…no…Roxanne gasped in realization gaining Sephira's attention. "What is it?" Sephira asked curiously.

"I know how they caught up with us? Their dragon…it turns into a jeep.  They drove this far." Roxanne answered in a heavy tone.

"Well, that explains it. We will just have to do something about that then." Sephira said as she turned back to her bag and pulled something out. In her hand, she held a small brown pouch filled with long, thin silver needles. Emma and Nara soon returned and joined their other two friends as Sephira began her plan of action.

"Ok, the only way we have a chance of beating these guys is if we separate them and hit them fast and hard. You guys decide who you will take out. The time you spent with them should've given you a vague idea of their strength. I'll take down the monk.  I fought him before when I stole the sutra so I know his fighting abilities just a bit." Sephira said, as the darkness around them quickly grew.  The sun now hid behind the tall peaks, as if not wanting to see the impending battle.

Emma quickly looked around the group and made up her mind. "I will take Hakkai, Rox, you take the red haired hentai out."

"Got it." Rox replied as she got up and made her way to he own pack to retrieve her weapons.

"That leaves Goku up to you, Nara. He may seem tiny, but I have feeling he won't be easy to handle so don't underestimate him." Emma warned, turning her eyes on a nervous looking Nara.

"I won't. He does eat a lot so that means he has a lot to replenish for. I will be on my guard." She replied, putting a reassuring smile on her face. _'Ok, my friend. Time to ask for your help once again. Lend me your strength.'  Nara internally asked as she stood._

"OK, Everybody ready? The sooner we get this done, the better. We meet back here no matter what. Got it?" Sephira said as she stood, geared for battle. The others quickly agreed and finished their preparations.

"Ok. Be careful, my friends, for we cannot waste time here." Sephira said, as she pulled her mask over her. The others followed suit. "Silent as the wind, fast as lightening, hard as a rock." Sephira reminded them solemnly. "Ready…" they all crouched, ready to charge into whatever may come of this. Their nerves being pushed down as instinct took over; plans quickly forming in their minds. The forest grew silent as the tension mounted. Finally it was shattered as Sephira gave the call. "GO!"

      *                       *                        *                       *  

With the night already upon them, the Sanzo party was quickly trying to find a decent place to stop and rest. The four unsuspecting guys walked slowly through the darkness of the forest.  The only light seen was the faint rays of the moon as she began her way out to guard the night. The night was exceedingly quiet as the four guys walked in silence.  Hakkai and Sanzo where side by side in the lead with Goyjo in tow as Goku lagged behind.

Fatigue and hunger had begun to take its toll on Goku. He hadn't eaten since the morning and Sanzo refused to stop for even a second so he could find something to eat. Sighing in annoyance he continued to trudge along.  Looking up, he saw the stars shining brightly, as if laughing at some secret about to be revealed. The peacefulness of the evening became hypnotizing to the tired. Goku began to drift in thought as the prospect of sleep teased his mind.  A rustle in the bushes near him shook him from his thoughts. He quickly turned and glanced into  the darkness around him. Seeing nothing, he shrugged and turned around again to find that Sanzo and the others had left him behind.

"AH! Guys! Wait up!" Goku yelled as he began to run forward, but stopped as a small figure jumped from the bushes and blocked his path. Goku froze in place and  stared at the black clad masked stranger in front of him.  Slowly, the mysterious person pulled put a long, curved sword that seemed to shine with a strange golden aura. A small smile played on Goku's lips as he pulled out his Nyoisan Setsukon. A fight was just what he needed right now…

      *                       *                        *                       *

Goyjo turned as he heard Goku yell at them from further down the road. "Oiy, baka zaru!  We're not that far ahead so hurry up you slow poke or we'll leave you behind." Laughing he turned around again to see that Sanzo and Hakkai had done the same thing to him. "OIY!!" Goyjo yelled as he started to run to catch up, not believing they left him behind too. He followed the path by the pale light of the moon.  Ahead, the path turned around a bend. _'They should be just behind there. They couldn't have gone THAT far.' _ he thought as he hurried along.  Coming around the bend, he was met not by his comrades, but by a glint of silver flying right toward him. He quickly moved to dodge as the object flew past and hit the tree behind him. Turning toward the tree, he pulled out the small silver device.  He held it up to the moonlight revealing a small circular object with four small spikes spun out of it. "What the hell…" but his thought was not finished as three more sped toward him…

      *                       *                        *                       *

Hakkai stood baffled in the middle of the shadowed lane.  He had stopped for one second to check on the others. Seeing them gone, he quickly turned around again to find that Sanzo was gone.  Something was not right. First, Goku and Goyjo disappear, now Sanzo.  The darkness around him seemed to grow as he continued to think.  The wind blew a warning, rustling the trees.  The night grew tense around him as footsteps became barely audible as the wind died.  Hakkai slowly turned as the moon shone down through the trees onto the damp dirt path. A few feet away sat a figure in all black, crouched close to the ground, clutching something close to their chest. The dark figure was unmoving under Hakkai's wary gaze. The stranger looked up at him and smiled beneath its mask. Before Hakkai could react, the mysterious figure charged him and threw a hand full of write powder at him, covering his entire face in the mysterious herb.  Immediately taking it's desired affect, the drug seemed into Hakkai's body. His eyes began to blur and his breath became short and hard to come by. _'What was this stuff…'   _

      *                       *                        *                       *

Sanzo sat on the side of the road smoking his first cigarette in hours.  A few minutes ago, he noticed that the others were gone.  Not wanting to waste his energy looking for them, he decided to sit and wait for them, knowing they would come back eventually.  The night air was cool around him as he let himself enjoy his brief rest. Having traveled non stop all day had worn him out, even though he wouldn't even think of letting his companions know that.  Taking one last drag of his cigarette, he put it out in the dark brown dirt of the road.  Leaning his head against the tree he was resting under, he took a deep breath. His violet eyes stared blankly into the bushes on the other side of the road. 

"Why don't you just come out already." Sanzo challenged the dark he surveyed. Silence ensued, before his answer came.  Several small flashes of light came from the dark bushes opposite him.  Sanzo raised his hand and easily caught what had been destined for his neck. Immobile in his figures where four long, thin throwing needles. Sanzo stared at them for a moment before dropping them to the ground and stood.  He took a few steps forward, stopping in the middle of the road. Reaching down, he pulled out his pistol and raised it to where it gleamed in the moonlight. It was aimed right for the shadowed bushes. "I told you once, come out. Now."  His voice took a very threatening tone as he glared into the bushes.  After a moment, a shadow moved and a figure fully clad in black came out of the bushes.  Sanzo sneered in recognition. "You again." he spat as his eyes bore into the figure in front of him. 

Sephira stood stark still as she saw the recognition in Sanzo's eyes. _'Great.' she thought as assessed her new situation. She stood defiantly before him, watching him warily, waiting for an opening.  She turned her deep blue eyes to meet his violet ones head on. A cloud passed over the moon, casting a shadow on the two fighters facing off.  As the moon peeked back through, Sephira charged.  Sanzo aimed his gun at her approaching form, but before he could fire, she knocked the gun from his hands.  He found himself being bombarded by a series of bunches and kicks being delivered at an astounding pace.  He did his best to block the new on slot. Knowing that he had to end this quickly, Sanzo did the first thing that came to his mind. He aimed a punch for Sephira's ribs. _

Sephira barely saw his fist directed at her broken ribs and jumped back just in time. _'That was close.' She fought to control her breathing as once again, the two stood and waited.  _'Just as I thought.' _ An evil glint shone in his eyes as he watched his attacker blatantly dodge his attack.  Sanzo now knew how to end this fight.  He glanced to the side and found where his gun lay._

Sephira noticed him shift his gaze and took that moment to attack.  She raised her fist and aimed it for his face, knowing she had to end it here. She ran toward him with as much speed as she could muster, throwing as much as she could into this on punch. Time seemed to slow as she charged him.  She brought her fist around to execute her attack, but it was stopped by his strong hand. She swerved in with her other fist, but stopped dead in her tracks as a white hot pain shot through her body.  She tensed as the pain began to overload her mind.  Forcing her eyes down, she saw his hand pushing into her side,  aggravating the one day old wound. Turning her shocked gaze up, she caught his eyes boring into her. She fell shakily to her knees as the pain increased with every movement. "Cheap shot." she breath out, clutching her side, trying to support herself as the pain threatened to take complete control.  She bit her lips hard so the whimpers of pain would not escape her dried lips. Sanzo watched as she her double over in pain before he turned and headed toward his gun.  Sephira shakily lifted her head, through teary eyes, she watched him turn and walk away.   

Sanzo bent down and picked up his gun from the ground.  Cocking it, he turned to face his defeated opponent. Walking over to where she was, he pointed his gun at her head. She looked up into his eyes fearlessly.  Sanzo reached down with his other hand and pulled off the mask that covered her face, not surprised when he saw Sephira's sapphire eyes and golden hair gleaming in the moonlight. Sephira smirked at him as he stared down at her with indifferent eyes. "My sutra, where is it?" he demanded in a threatening tone. She didn't answer, but stared defiantly at him.  The darkness around hem was nothing compared to his mood at that very moment.  "Where is it!" he commanded.  This time Sephira responded with a swift kick to his legs, knocking him flat on his back. Before he could recover, Sephira jumped up, still clutching her side, and escaped into the night.  Sanzo was on his feet a second later and ran after her retreating form. 

Sephira ran as fast as she could, the pain in her side making it hard for her to breath.  She had to get back to the camp.  She knew if she got there, the others would be waiting for her and they could help her exterminate the cheating monk.  In the quiet of the night, she heard the footsteps of her pursuer close behind her. She quickened her pace as a glimmer of light caught her eyes. Her camp was only a few feet away. In a new burst of speed, she shot through the trees into the light of a small fire. A gasp escaped her lips at what she saw. On the other side of the fire, she saw her three friends in custody of three men. Roxanne was being held back by a tall man with red hair who was holding her a little too close. Emma sat defiantly with her hands tied behind her back next to a kind looking man with brown hair as a dragon sat on her lap, as if guarding her.  What shocked her most was Nara, who lay unconscious on the ground next to a very sad looking young man with a golden band around his head. Panicked, she rushed toward them. A strong hand stopped her by grabbing her arm and throwing her to the ground.  She fell to her knees and quickly looked up into the cold barrel of a gun as she heard it cock, aimed and ready to fire.

"Don't move or I _will _shoot you." The cold, threatening voice of Sanzo hit her ears as she realized defeat, but she wouldn't go down easily. She turned her cold eyes to Sanzo and again glared at him with defiance, and now hate.

"I _dare you." She spat out menacingly.  The muffled protests of her companions was the only sound that could be heard, save the crackling of the fire.  No body moved as  Sanzo aimed his gun.  Sephira's eyes were fearless and unwavering, her gaze mixing with that of his violet pulls of indifference.  Sanzo didn't move, but he got an evil glint in his eyes as he stared to redirect his aim. Sephira followed him with her eyes as he pointed to the still form of Nara. _

"NO!!!" she screamed as she got up and placed her body between the gun and her youngest companion, her arms outstretched in an attempt to make herself wider than her slim form would allow. For the first time that night, Sanzo saw fear in her eyes. "Don't hurt them. I'll do anything you ask, just please, don't hurt them." 

Sanzo stared at her in wonder before he lowered his gun. Sephira let out a quick sigh of relief before turning her gaze back to him. Sanzo observed her now with determined eyes. "My sutra. Give it back." 

Sephira's eyes became hard again. "I can't."

"Why?" Sanzo said, his tone hard.  Sephira just stood, her eyes pleading with him. Sanzo glared back, his eyes demanding an explanation. They stood like that for a minute, the others looking on in expectation. Finally, Sephira spoke.  "Release my friends and I will tell you." A muffled protest was heard but Sephira ignored it.  Sanzo surveyed her eyes, testing hers with his, looking for any bit of deceit. Finding none, he turned to Goyjo, "Let them go." Immediately, Goyjo, Hakkai, and Goku untied their captives.  Sephira rushed over to where her companions where. Emma was looking over Nara, trying to wake her.  Slowly, Nara opened her eyes and looked up at her friends. 

"What happened?" she asked, clutching her throbbing head.

"We'll explain later." Emma replied, examining the bump on the young girls head. Nara looked up and noticed the four guys now with them and sighed.

"I guess this means we lost." She commented dryly. 

"Yup, and now Sephira is going to tell them why. Why not just tell them the entire history behind it and US, SEPHIRA!" Roxanne all but screamed as she sat in agitation.

"Shut up, Rox. At least she got them to let us go." Emma replied reproachfully as she sat by the fire next to Nara.  Sephira remained standing as the guys settled themselves.  Now that her mind was a little calmer, she began to think back to the descriptions Emma had told her earlier. The red head who sat as close to Rox as he dared had to be Goyjo, for Emma had said he was definitely a flirt. The one with the dragon had to be Hakkai, who decided to remain standing as he leaned against the tree. The youngest of that group, then, was Goku, who at that moment, was casting strange glances back toward Nara from his position on the other side of the fire, as if trying to see if she was ok. Taking a deep breath, she turned once again and faced Sanzo.

"A week ago, our master was taken by a band of youkai who live at the base of the mountain directly north of here. The day before you guys showed up, I went and met with one of their lackeys to hear their demands. They had only one demand, find and steal the sutra belonging to one Genjo Sanzo and deliver it to their castle in two weeks. The wound I received was their answer to my asking what would happen if we failed. The reply was that our master would receive much worse. Because of that injury, it took me much longer to get back than I had planned. As luck would have it, who would be staying at our home as I return but none other than Genjo Sanzo. Now you know why I refuse to give you your sutra back. Do what you wish, but I am the only one who knows where it is." Sephira finished with a determined expression.

Everyone was staring at Sephira in silence as she stood in front of them, waiting for their answer. Slowly, Hakkai walked up to Sanzo and pulled him aside. The two talked in hushed voices, soon joined by Goyjo and Goku as their conversation became a little more heated. Sephira glanced toward Emma, locking eyes with her best friend, her eyes asking a million questions. Emma just shrugged and turned back to watch the others. Finally, the four guys turned back around.  Sanzo stalked off in a huff as Hakkai approached Sephira with a polite smile. Goku and Goyjo were both grinning from ear to ear.  

"We've decided that, if you let us, we will help you get your master back, if you promise to return the sutra to us after this is finished." Hakkai said with a smile. Sephira felt as if she had just had thirty pounds lifted from here shoulders. She turned to Emma, who was smiling reassuringly at her. Sephira turned back to him with a smile.

"We accept." she said with a pleasant look on her face. She turned and strode over to the others. Emma quickly stood with Nara by her side.

"So, who's hungry?" she asked 

"ME!ME!ME!ME!ME! I'm starving." Goku's hyper voice was the first to sound as the prospect of food fully awoke him.  Nara just giggled at him as she began to get things out for dinner.

As Nara and Emma began to prepare dinner, Rox pulled Sephira aside, a concerned look on her pale face. "Are you sure you should be excepting their help? What if they try and steal the sutra while we sleep?"

Sephira just sighed and looked up at her blind friend. "Don't worry, I've already considered that. There is a reason I didn't tell you where the sutra is. They will never find it in a million years. OK? Now just relax. Dinner will be ready soon." she replied with a reassuring smile.

"Ok. But I still don't fully like this." Rox said warily as she turned back toward the camp fire.  Sephira stayed back in the shadows for a minute as a shadow passed over her face. She quickly turned her eyes to the moon as she smiled down at her. "You are the only one who knows my secrets, Lady Luna. You are the only one who knows…"_ '…the sutra isn't all they are after…'_

End ch. 3

A.N: Well, what ya think?  Now the real journey begins.   Please review! Review! 

          REVIEW!!! I would like to have 5 new reviews before I post the next 

         Chapter.  But till then, ja ne!


	4. Flames of Fate

Hi again. Well, here's the next chapter.  Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Saiyuki world, I only barrow the characters and themes for

                   My little game of "What if…"

Fate Plays Her Hand.

Ch. 4

Flames of Fate

Hakkai walked slowly through the forest along the same path due north that the small group of travelers had been traveling for several days.  It had been over a week since they joined the girls in their journey toward the mountains and once again they were looking for a place to camp for the night.  The ground became increasingly rocky since they had entered the foothills the day before last. They had only one more days journeying to do till they reached their destination.  Sanzo had been in a very foul mood since the day they joined this little quest. He had been completely against the idea from the beginning, but Hakkai managed to convince him of the necessity of there going. Sephira proved to be a determined secret keeper. She kept the location of the sutra a secret that no body, not even Sanzo's threatening, could drive it from her.    Hakkai sighed. He had never seen anyone annoy Sanzo this much without having been shot by now, well, except maybe for Goyjo.

Other than that, the rest of the group seemed to be hitting it off quite nicely.  Goyjo was throwing his best moves on Roxanne, who was matching him move for move. Checkmate for this little game of theirs is just a few moves away. Goku and Nara, on the other hand, were practically inseparable.  When he wasn't hanging over her shoulder while she was cooking, they were playing like six year olds.  Hakkai had a feeling that the separation would be hard on both of them when the time came.  As for himself, he found the company of Emma quite enjoyable.  They would end up talking and comparing opinions on the growing relationships of their companions.  Emma had a very good eye for these things and never missed a beat. She explained told him a little more concerning the events that led up to their master's kidnapping.  Everything seemed to fit, but there was something still bothering him.  A thought that kept nagging at the back of his mind.  He couldn't put his finger on it at the time, but the one thing he did know, this just might turn out to be more than just a simple rescue mission.  He shook the thought from his head as the group finally came to a stop.  Hakkai smiled amusingly as he surveyed the small patch of grass outside of a cave that would serve as their campsite.

Sephira turned and watched the others as they started dropped their stuff and quickly sat to rest their tired feet.  The sun was already halfway down the horizon leaving them only had a good hour of light left. She noticed that Nara already had Goku out collecting fire wood to start the dinner fire.  She laughed at this.  If they were normal girls with a normal life, she would think these two were courting each other.  She smiled slightly at the small joys of "what ifs".  She brought herself back to the present with thoughts of the future.  Tomorrow they would reach the youkai castle and the end of their journey. She knew tonight was going to be a long night. She observed the small group in the dying light of the sun.  Goyjo had taken his position next to Roxanne, continuing their game. Roxanne was still fairing well but it seemed like her tactics were weakening.  Goku had returned with the firewood and was organizing it so he and Hakkai could build a proper fire.  Emma sat with Nara preparing some of the last provisions they had to make a decent meal for the night.  Finally her eyes landed on the stiff form of Sanzo. The blond monk stood leaning against a tree watching her with a suspicious and intense gaze.  She averted her eyes and walked to the other side of the clearing to find a place to rest. Tonight was definitely going to be a long night.

The small group enjoyed a simple meal of a makeshift stew that Goyjo and Goku had managed to finish - after a few fights of course. After dinner was put away, the small group moved into the shelter of the quiet cave.  The moon was high now, shining her light clear into the forest; her silver beams being mixed enchantingly with the pale golden glow of the fire light shining out of the mouth of the cave.  Roxanne stood outside the enjoying the cool night air. Sephira had left a few minute earlier under the guise of collecting more firewood. Rox had followed her outside but only to watch as Sephira disappeared into the night. There was an odd sense hanging in the air of the cave.  No one had said it officially, but everyone knew that tomorrow they would reach the youkai's castle and even though no one showed it, the excitement of tomorrow's events plagued their minds.  She took a deep breathe, letting the pure air fill her lungs. She slowly let it out, breathing the tension in her body away. Through the noise of the cave, she heard the lazy footsteps of someone coming up behind her.  She knew who it was even before they spoke.

"What you doing out her, Rox?" came the cool voice of Goyjo.

_'He wants to continue our game I see.' _ Roxanne thought with a laugh as she gazed into the night.  "Nothing, just enjoying the quiet night." She replied in her own cool manner. 

"I see. Well, I just can't leave a pretty girl like you out here by herself so I guess I will just have to stay out here with you." Goyjo replied with a smirk.

"If you wish." Roxanne continued to stare lazily at the night.  They stood together in silence for a few minutes, the silver light of the moon on their faces as the golden light of the fire covered their backs.  Taking a few steps forward, Goyjo turned and looked at Rox.  She was still staring off into space.  Something about her had been bothering him lately and though that it was about time he figured it out.  As slowly and as quietly as he could, he walked around until he had seemingly nonchalantly passed infront of Rox several times, each time making a different face at her, but making no noise.  Rox's face didn't move at all, more importantly, neither did her eyes.  Finally, he stopped right infront of her and waved his hand across the front of her face.  Still nothing.  The truth was evident to him now.

A small triumphant smile crossed Roxanne's face. "Satisfied?"

"You're blind."  This was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes I am. I was born this way." She replied nonchalantly.  A laugh touched her face as she added, "I was wondering how long it would take you to notice."

Goyjo stood silent for a minute, as this new thought played in his mind. This would make their game much more interesting. Soon a very tempting idea came to his mind. "You want to go for a walk?"

Roxanne finally turned to him and smile. "Sure."

_Where am I? _ Sephira had lost herself, or so she thought. After she left, she became lost in thought and allowed her feet to guide her according to their own will.  When she finally came to the present, she had wondered farther than she had wanted and was standing in the middle of a small clearing. She was alone with her thoughts at a time when she really didn't need to be. Her mind had been occupied by the same thought ever since the Sanzo party had joined them. Her mind had been in a state of confusion since that day.  She racked her brain yet again for some idea of what to do next.  Tomorrow was the day of reckoning for her and yet she was at a loss.  _Master would know what to do…_ Sephira was yanked from her thoughts as she heard something in the darkness behind her coming closer. As slowly as she could, she reached down and grabbed the small dagger in her boot.  Holding it steadily in her hand she took and deep breath and quickly turned to face her unknown pursuer.  She froze as her eyes met the only pair of eyes she _didn't _want to see at that time.  The cool purple eyes of Sanzo-Houshi.

Sanzo didn't flinch as she whirled around with a dagger aimed at his heart.  He stood facing her with that stoic look she had become used to seeing.  Lowering her dagger she stared at him with utter annoyance.  "What are you doing here?"

Sanzo made no response but continued to stare, his eyes boring right into her, as if searching for something.  His gaze began to unnerve Sephira but she didn't let up.  She mustered all her inner strength and stood there. He reached into his pocket a pulled out a cigarette.  He quickly lit it and took a long drought before turning his gaze once more upon her.  They stood silently like that for several minutes.  Finally, Sephira broke the silence. "What? You here to intimidate me because it's not working."  She lied.

"You're hiding something." Sephira froze, as if the tone in his voice had turned her to stone.  Sanzo continued to stare her down.  "You haven't told your companions everything and yet you brought them all this way. How selfish can you be. What are you trying to protect?"

Sephira couldn't answer.  Her minded was numb with shock; ashamedly,  she dropped her eyes.

"How selfish.  Do as you please, but remember this, you can't always protect them."  Sanzo watched as the defeated woman's eyes shot back up at him, glaring.  He turned and walked away, leaving the shaken woman to her thoughts once more. Little did he know the affect those words would have.  As he made his way back toward the camp, he heard two voices a few feet away.  He instantly recognized one as Goyjo's and rolled his eyes as he continued on his way.  Whatever Goyjo was doing, he didn't want to know.

Goyjo and Roxanne strolled peacefully through the forest with the darkness covering them like a cloak.  The two gave no thought to the time or what tomorrow would bring.  Tonight, they would only focus on the here and now.  Tonight, their game would end.

"I've never met anyone quite like you, Rox." Goyjo stated honestly.

"You've never met a blind woman before? Goyjo, I'm shocked"  Rox countered with a laugh.

"No, th…well yes, but that's not it." He stammered. Letting out a sigh of defeat he continued. "How do you do it? I mean, you live naturally and do things without letting it on."

"Like kicking you ass in poker?"  Roxanne said with a laugh.

They stopped by a large outcropping of rocks and Goyjo turned toward Rox. "Seriously, Roxs. How do you do it?"

Leaning against the nearest rock she replied, "With the loss of one sense, the other senses compensate for it. So, by not having sight, all my other senses are heightened. Now, this would still be somewhat difficult if I was just a normal human, but since I am part youkai, my senses are heightened even to the point that my eyes would be obsolete, even if I could use them."

Goyjo listened intently to her tale, his mind taking in every point. Soon, an evil glint came to his eye. _Time to end this. _ Stepping closer to her he asked, "Explain what you mean by heightened senses."

Roxanne could feel him getting closer, but she wasn't fazed. "Basically, I can feel, touch, taste, and even smell better than anyone really.  Everybody has a different feel, smell, and …taste."

"Really?" he said in a smooth voice. Taking another step closer, he raised his hand and gently touched her face. Her heart began to beat a little faster as his hand rested softly on her cheek

"What do you feel?" He asked innocently. She gasped at his tone, her breath becoming labored..

She closed her eyes as she tried to regain her out of control senses.  She somehow managed to breath out, "Heat."

A light chuckle came from his lips as he leaned in closer to her face. His hair fell forward, brushing the side of her pale neck.  She took an attempted deep breath, but failed miserable as his sent filled her nostrils, causing a new sensation to race through her body.  Her body was trembling slightly with an unknown excitement. "What do you smell?"

Her heart was pounding frantically as she pressed herself hard against the stone behind her, trying to put a little distance between them so she could calm down, but with each passing second, the ground between them lessened. "You…" she whispered as she lowered her gaze, feeling the intense  heat in her face. What was he doing to her?

A smile played on his lips as he slowly moved his hand from her flushed cheek to her lowered chin.  His fingers barely brushed her lips, but it was enough to send a shiver of delight through her body.  He lifter her head up, his heated gaze boring into her sightless eyes.  His lips were now hovering right above hers. "What do you taste?"  His voice dripped with seduction as he brushed his lips over hers. 

She gave a surprised gasp when she felt his heated lips on hers.  She let out a moan as he moved away.  Her body felt as if it would burst. Her heart raced as she let out a shaky breath. "Spice…"

Goyjo smiled a triumphantly at her answer and finally closed the last little bit of distance between them.  Wrapping his arms around her slim frame, he pulled her to him, crushing her body against his. He lowered his lips to her expectant ones, sending a wave of heat through both of them.  Checkmate…

Emma sat quietly by the side of the dying fire as Hakkai threw another log in, trying to keep some light in the small cave.  It had been several hours since half their party had left and only Sanzo had returned.  Goku and Nara were fast asleep, side by side.  Having run around for hours, they both finally passed out.  Emma didn't want to move them just because she thought they were too adorable to move so she simply put a blanket over them and continued to sit and watch the fire.  A few minutes later, Hakkai sat next to her with a tired smile on his face.

"I wonder where the others have gone." He said, though his voice didn't seem too worried. 

Emma smiled one of her knowing smiles that Hakkai was growing accustomed too.  "I'll bet where ever Roxanne is, Goyjo isn't far behind."

"I'll bet your right." Hakkai said with his ever present amused smirk. "But I do wonder where Sephira went."

"Yeah. I know she said she went to get firewood, but we still have a whole pile left." Emma replied.  Her face dropped for a moment, but picked right up a second later as she turned to Hakkai. "Where ever she is, I'm sure she's fine.  Sephira is a big girl you know, she can take care of herself."

"So I've seen." Hakkai said, matching her gaze. "She is definitely the leader of your small band."

"Yeah. She's been with master the longest.  He found her first, when she was only a baby. You would think he was her real father."

"I agree." He replied, turning back to the fire. "How did you, Roxanne, and Nara come by your master? If you don't mind my asking."

"No, it's quite alright" Emma replied as she turned to the fire, her face pensive as she stared into the small fire. "Let me see, Roxanne was found when she was two years old.  Her village thought she was a bad omen so they tried to kill her by leaving her in the desert to die.  But master found her on the way back from one of his many journeys and brought her back with him.  Nara, we found her when she was five.  We were all traveling back from a trip to the ocean.  It was raining that day and we found her on the streets.  She had been orphaned and was trying to get by as a pick pocket.  She was pretty good, but it's very hard to steal from master.  He caught her, but instead of having her arrested, he offered a place with us.  Sadly, Nara was very sick and had been very weak since. A few years ago, a plague went through our village and she caught it.  She almost died, but somehow, she survived.  Since that day, she has only gotten stronger. It was a miracle you could say."

"Interesting." Hakkai paused for a second. "What about you?" Hakkai said as he turned to her.

Emma looked down, a little embarrassed under his gaze. "My story isn't as interesting…" Hakkai watched her as she sat in silence watching the flames dance before her eyes, as if the past were playing in those flames. "Master found me about six months after he found Rox.  I was two as well.  My entire village had been destroyed by two youkai clans who were warring with each other. The battle ravaged  our village and no one cared.  Both my parents were killed.  I don't remember much else. Master found me the next day as he passed by and he took me in.  He never told me what really happened until a few years ago. The only thing that bothered me was this one thing he told me. He said it took him almost a whole day to wash the dried blood off my skin.  He said I was covered in it from head to toe as if someone had poured it on me.  I really don't understand what he meant, but it doesn't matter anyway."  She turned and smiled her calm smile, but there was a touch of sadness in it now.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried." Hakkai said, his eyes taking hiding the true thoughts running through her head.

"No, no, it's ok. I wanted to tell you." She said with a smile. At that moment,  the sound of footsteps gained their attention.  Looking up, she saw Sephira walk in. "Finally." She whispered. She turned back to Hakkai and smiled again. "Looks like those two made it back safely. I don't think we should expect Rox and Goyjo anytime soon though." She said with a smile.

Hakkai smiled "Yes, I do believe you are right."

She finally stood. "I think I'm going to turn in. Good night."

 "Good night."  He watched her go and soon he turned back to the flame, a pensive expression on his face. A child found covered in blood from a youkai war…

Across the room, Sephira crouched over, trying in vain to make a decent bed for the night. She has realized something as she made her way back to the cave.  For the first time since master was kidnapped, her friends seemed somewhat happy.  It was confirmed when she returned and saw Nara asleep next to Goku and Emma sitting with Hakkai, plus the fact that Goyjo and Rox were still missing.  She couldn't ruin this for her friends. What if something happened to one of them, she couldn't live with herself. Plus, what loomed on the horizon weigh still heavily on her mind.  As she lay down, the truth slowly and gloomily dawned on her.  Tomorrow, she would have to go alone.

Dawn came slowly the next morning, but Sephira hardly noticed.  She had been up for an hour already preparing for what she was about to do.  With the sutra safely hidden away, she crept out of the silent cave.  She walked carefully around the sleeping forms of her comrades, old and new.  The only thing that stood out at the moment was the fact that Roxanne and Goyjo still hadn't returned.  She really didn't want to think about that right now, but she made a mental note to have a strong _talk _with her when this was all over and done with. When she finally made it to the mouth of the cave, she took one last look at her sleeping friends. _'This is for best…' _she reminded herself.Then, as quietly as a shadow, she ran into the patient woods.

From his position by the wall, Sanzo watched here as she prepared to leave.  He lay silently until she left, then he slowly sat up and watched her retreating form.  He had suspected a move like this when he saw the state she was in when she returned the night before.  Getting to his feet as quietly as he could, he grabbed his gun and followed the path of this highly stubborn and sometimes stupid woman. A few minutes later, he came to the clearing he recognized as where he found her the night before.  He stopped for a moment, listening to the world around him.  He knew she was not far.

"You can come out now." He commanded the silence.

Immediately, Sephira moved out from the rocks to face him. "I had a feeling you would be the one to follow me." She said with an unreadable expression.

"So, this is what you weren't telling your comrades.  You dragged them all the way out here to go the rest of the way on your own." Sanzo said with such confidence that it was surprising.

Sephira just glared at him. "For once, Sanzo-Houshi, you are wrong.  I decided this last night.  But you are right on one thing, there _is _something I didn't tell the girls and I don't intend too either. But sadly for you, you must know for it concerns you."

Sanzo met her glare with one of his own. "What do you mean?"

Sephira didn't move. Her eyes were still fixed on his. "The youkai had another request.  They didn't just want the sutra, they wanted the Sanzo that carried it as well. Why they would want you, I do not know. Some nonsense about eternal youth, I think.  If they had wanted only the sutra, you would have never known it was gone.  I would of have Nara steal it, for she is much craftier than I.  But I stole it because I wanted you to follow us.  It would have been too much hassle to kidnap you.  I'll admit, having you guys joins us was much better than I had planned.  But you see, the theft and the fact that you found us was all part of my plan. Not even the girls knew of this." 

Sanzo's glare became even more heated.  He hated being used, especially by this woman.  He reached for his gun but before he even had it drawn, he felt the familiar prick in his shoulder and a haze once again clouded his mind. _Damn it…she's fast…'_

Sephira caught Sanzo's limp form as he fell forward into her arms.  "I'm sorry." She whispered lightly. She laid him down and took his gun, uncurling his limp fingers from the trigger.  Stuffing the small gun into her other boot, she picked up the surprising light monk and threw him over her shoulder.  Standing again, she found her path and was quickly on her way.__

END OF CH. 4

Sai Orlianna: ::coming out of hiding:: hee hee, yeah, I know, I did it again. But no worries, he will be kicking some major but in the chapters to come.  So all you Sanzo fans…don't kill me. ;;  Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up a little sooner, if all goes well.  Please review! PLEASE!!! Thanks.


	5. Stepping into Eternity

Sai Orlianna: Hi! Hi! Back again! Here is the next chapter.  Thanks to Merf and Anon who

                      reviewed.  I'm glad you are enjoying it. Makes me happy to know that.

                       Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or the character…but God I wish I did.

Fate Plays Her Hand

ch. 5

Stepping into Eternity

The sun peeked sleepily over the mountains lighting up the small clearing.  The sky was bright, but its brilliance lagged for something seemed to hinder its shine.  It seemed as if no creature would stir, despite the day light biding them out.  An unnatural silence fell over the forest as the sun light kissed it hesitantly.  Slowly, the sun light reached the mouth of the cave and shone in upon the company asleep within.  Hakkai lay closest to the mouth of the cave, stirring slightly as the day enticed him to wake.  As he stood, stretching his stiff muscles, the sound of footsteps caught his ear.  Smiling with amusement he turned to see the returning forms of Goyjo and Roxanne.

"And where have you been _all _night, Goyjo." He asked with a smirk as the two reached the mouth of the cave.

"No where." Goyjo replied with a smirk of his own as he strutted past Hakkai, making his way over to where Goku slept sprawled out next to Nara.  "Oiy, baka saru, wake up!" Goyjo rolled his eyes as Goku, mumbling something about rice balls, turned in his sleep. "OIY!!!" Goyjo yelled as he grabbed the blanket Goku had successfully tangled himself  in through the night and pulled…hard. Goyjo laughed as Goku and Nara both went tumbling over each other in a very rude awakening attempt.

"WHAT HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!?" Goku yelled.

"Time to wake up, baka." Goyjo replied nonchalantly.

"What's going on?" Emma said sleepily.

"Nothing, Em. Goyjo was just waking everyone up." Rox said with a smile. "And it seems to me that it's about time you woke up too."

"Huh?...oh. What time is it!" Emma asked groggily.

"Oh, I don't know." Rox said. "But the sun is up."

"NANI?!" Emma yelled as she jumped up and ran outside. "OH NO!!!! I SLEPT IN!!!! HOW COULD I HAVE SLEPT IN!!!!!"

"It's ok, Em. We all did. It's just past 9. We have time, don't worry." Hakkai said in an effort to calm her down.

"Oh…well, that's not _as _ bad, I guess." Emma replied, a blush gracing her cheeks.

"Hey guys?" Everyone turned at the sound of Nara and Goku's voices. They were both standing by two separate empty 'beds' with identical worried expressions.

"Where's Sanzo?"

"Where's Sephira?"

_'Not again…' _ Sanzo fought against the haze that at that moment continued to cloud his mind.  _'Damn that woman…' _slowly his mind cleared and his thoughts began to gather.  He felt something rough and hard against the back of his head, which, he found, hurt horribly, along with the numbing he felt in his arms.  Slowly, he opened his eyes to a range of blurred colors and shapes. _'Where am I?'_

"We are a mile from the youkai's castle."  Sanzo, not realizing he had spoken aloud, turned his glare on the black shape sitting across from him.  _'Sephira…'_

"What did you do to me?" he demanded.

"I knocked you out with a stronger herb mixture than last time. You've been out for hours. But now, it's time for you to wake up. They want you alive, and if I show up with you looking dead, it won't be pretty."  Sephira answered in an unemotional tone that Sanzo had never heard from her.

"Why can't I feel my arms?" he demanded as he continued to glare at her, giving his eyes time to focus.

"Cause I tied them up and you have been leaning on them for the past thirty minutes."  She answered again in the same tone. "I also took your gun so don't think about trying to escape."

"I can kill you without my gun." He retorted, threateningly. He was surprised when he heard a bitter laugh escape her lips.

"Go right ahead, if you wish.  Either you kill me, or I die by the hands of a youkai. Doesn't make any difference to me."  This time her voice took on a frighteningly cold edge that startled Sanzo, though he would never show it.

As Sanzo's eyes focused completely, the shapes and colors began to become recognizable things.  They were sitting in an alcove of stone about half way up a mountain.  The sky was becoming cloudy.  The sun still pierced through and by its position, Sanzo figured it was now about noon.  Finally his eyes landed on his captor.  She sat stone faced in front of him, staring into nothing as if considering her next move.  They sat in silence for several minutes; the deep breath before the plunge.  Sanzo continued to watch her.  Her face was expressionless, as if all feeling had been drained out of her. 

Suddenly coming to a decision, Sephira broke her pensive gaze, rose to her feet and walked over to him.  "Come on, it's time to tempt our fates."

"Fate? I don't believe in fate." Sanzo replied harshly as she lifted him to his feet.

"Neither did I." She whispered as she led him down the path to end their journey.

Running hurriedly into a vast, dark room, a small messenger  knelt before the tall thrown at the end of the cold stone room. "My Lord.  One of the human females has come.  She has a monk in tow." 

The being grinned maliciously as he leaned back in his dark thrown "Excellent. Prepare for the arrival of our prey."

"With pleasure, highness." The minion squeaked as he scampered away.

"Well, well, well, it seems his little students have come through after all.  What fun."  With a sinister chuckle, he made his way to meet his _guest_.

Sephira stood waiting outside the gates with Sanzo infront of her, his gun pointed into his own back. The sky was now covered in clouds, as they slowly darkened, heavy with an impending downpour.  The anxiety in her stomach grew, along with her fear and nervousness.  She fought hard to keep them down, knowing what she had to do. _'I have to do this, for everybody's sake…but…I'm scared…' _ She strained to remember her training, but for some reason, the training used in the past was eluding her.  No matter how much she fought it, she couldn't keep her fear down.  Suddenly, the cold words she heard only the night before came flooding back to her memory.  _' "What are you trying to protect?"...What _am_ I trying to protect?..."You can't protect them…" No, I can't.  Not this time.  He needs me more…' _ The harsh sound of the tall stone gates opening broke her from her thoughts.  As the gates slowly opened she leaned closer to Sanzo letting her lips stop right by his ear.

"When you get out of here, please do one last thing for me.  Make sure the others get back safely." The statement puzzled Sanzo.  This woman, who has caused him enough trouble, had just issued a final request. Before he could answer, the gates where fully opened and they went inside.

They where led into a vast chamber with only a few high windows that allowed a very limited amount of light to shine through.  They walked slowly, every step echoing through the vast hall.  The doors shut loudly behind them. A deafening silence was all that followed, broken only by the sound of their footsteps.  At the far end of the chamber was a man shrouded in a mysterious light.  Sanzo immediately identified him as the head of this band of youkai.  As they neared him, Sanzo felt the rope loosen around his wrists along with something cold and rough being pushed into his palm. 

"At last, you have made it, my dear." The youkai lord said in a feigned gentlemanly manner.

"I have brought you what you've asked for," she said sternly as she forced Sanzo to his knees, "Genjo Sanzo and his sutra."  She reached into the pouch on her hip and pulled out the sutra.  "Now, where is he."

"Patience, sweet one.  He is near by.  Hand me the sutra and my men will lead you to him."  The demon said.

Sephira hesitated for a moment, her grip tightening around the sutra. "I want to see him first, alive!" she commanded.

The demon lord smiled, "I like your spirit, young one. Very well." He snapped and a light appeared behind him.  Inside the small circle of light sat a man with steal grey hair. His hands were bound to the chair he sat in; his head hung limply to the side.  He looked as if he'd been through hell and back in the last few weeks.  Slowly, he lifted his head, revealing crystal blue eyes that once held an unmatched strength but know where heavy with pain and fatigue.  A small smile graced his lips as he saw his apprentice.  "Sephira…"

She gasped at the sight of him. "Sensei…" It took everything in her not to run to him.  Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths to calm the anger that threatened to burst out of her. "Ok." Stepping forward, she placed the sutra infront of the dark lord. "Now, Let. Him. Go."

"Now, now. Don't be hasty."  He said as he bent down and picked up the sutra, examining it from every angle.  "Seems authentic. Ok, then. Let her have him." He said with a sneer, stepping back into the shadows behind him.

Relief swept through Sephira as the demon who guarded her master cut the ropes that held him and pushed him along.  He stumbled forward a few steps, raising his eyes to her face again; a sad smile played on his lips. Sephira froze, a sudden fear grasping her heart. She watched him intently. He stood a little straighter and met her gaze.  Sephira felt a tear well up in her eye; the look in his eyes was one of farewell.  Before she could comprehend this, a small cry came from his lips.  His eyes widened as blood began to pour from his mouth.  Sephira froze; her eyes landing on the sword blade protruding from her mentor's body.  Time seemed to stand still as the blade was slowly pulled out of him. His limp form falling forward revealing the one whom the bloodied blade belonged too.  Standing behind her master's body was the youkai leader.  Sephira's heart stopped as shock filled her body.  'No…'

"Silly girl.  Did you think we would let him go after all the crimes he committed against our clan?" he laughed mockingly.

Sephira couldn't move. The world around her disappeared. All she could feel was the overwhelming pain ripping through her body. A blood curdling scream escaped her lips as the scene of her master's falling body played over and over in her mind.  Her body tensed as the pain she held transformed into an uncontrollable rage, fueled by the scoffing laughter she heard all around her. All conscious thought left her replaced by one thing - revenge.  She turned her heated glare to the demon king. Outside, thunder could be heard.  A flash of lightening shot through the sky, illuminating the scene inside.  Seething with hate, she drew her blade and pointed right at him. "You bastard!" she screamed as she charged him.  Suddenly, out of the darkness, hundreds of youkai appeared to face her, but she didn't care.  Her only goal was the murderer on the far end of the room and she would kill any who got in her way.

The youkai surrounded them both.  Sanzo watched as Sephira hacked her way through the youkai who stood in her way.  A familiar pain shot through his heart as past memories flashed in his mind.  He heard the storm outside, the thunder matching his mood perfectly, he was pissed.  

"The Sanzo will be mine!" a youkai screamed as he charged Sanzo. "I will be…" his words were cut off as a bullet pierced his shoulder. The demon fell to his knees, clutching his wound. The youkai looked up at him helplessly.

Sanzo stood above him, his gun aimed at his head. "You caught me on the wrong day."  BANG!  Immediately the youkai dissolved but just as quickly, three more where on him.

Taking the three out, Sanzo stood ready for anyone else.  Suddenly, a blast hit the doors.  Several youkai stopped and turned toward the doors.  Another blast was heard.

"There's more outside. TO THE GATES!!!"  hundreds of youkai ran toward the new attackers, throwing the doors open, allowing the light to fill the room.__

"Well, I guess they know we're here." Goyjo remarked as two youkai charged him.

"I would say so, considering the fact they are pouring out of the gates to meet us." Goku said as he knocked out a few more. "We need to get inside."

"Right. Goku, you and Nara fight your way in. We'll take out these pansies and meet you there." Goyjo said.

 " Let's go, Nara." Goku yelled.

"Right behind ya!" she said as the two of them charged toward the fortress, fighting their way to the entrance.

Hakkai, Rox, and Emma where having their own troubles fighting off a hoard of youkai.  Standing in a small line, they fought off any who dared to charge them.

"How many are there?" Rox asked as she knocked out another with a quick punch.

"Too many." Emma said as she threw one of her make shifts bombs and took out several more.  "Is it always like this?"

"Yes.  Most of the time, but don't worry, it ends eventually." Hakkai said with a smirk.

Emma laughed, despite herself as she fended off a few more. Looking to her right, she saw Goyjo standing alone fighting off his own hoard of youkai attackers.  "Rox, go assist Goyjo on the other end. Hakkai and I can hold them here. Remember, don't go inside, we need to lure them out."

"Roger that!" Rox said, and with a beautifully executed front flip, she jumped over the charging youkai and ran in the direction where Goyjo was. "Come and get me boys!!!" she yelled back at her attackers as she slashed her way through the others.

Emma watched her leave as she, too, pulled out her fighting daggers. "OK, youkai scum. Come and get me." And with a cry she charged into them. 

Goku and Nara stood back to back surrounded.  Goku held his staff in one hand, ready for a fight.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nara extend her hand, a bright golden light emanate from her palm as a long, curved blade appeared out of nowhere.  Goku looked at the blade now poised for battle as a sense of familiarity plagued the back of his mind.  Shrugging it off, he turned back to his opponents.  "Well, boys, if you're not going to attack, I guess I will." He yelled as he charged.

"Look, a little girlie wants to play with us?" One youkai snickered.

"Little…girlie?"  Nara's eyes narrowed as a golden aura flared around her.  Her voice took on a deadly tone. Nara opened her mouth and a voice not her own spoke. "Prepare for death, cause it's coming for you by my hand."

The youkai froze in terror at the being before them but didn't have a chance to look twice as a golden blade sent them to the next world.

After what seemed like hours, the remaining youkai fled, leaving the numerous bodies of dead comrades sprawled out over the ground.  Goyjo and Roxanne, having finished off the last of the youkai made their way over to where Hakkai and Emma stood, finishing off the youkai who surrounded them.  Both had several cuts and bruises, but nothing too serious. Hakkai sent one last energy blast through the last that charged him and took a deep breath, he clutched his shoulder where a certain youkai got in a lucky shot.  He was also sporting several other cuts that would need attending later. He turned his gaze to where Emma was fighting a few feet away. 

She was finishing off the last of the youkai, her hands soaked in blood.  With one final move, she sliced the throat of the final youkai, his hot blood splattering on her face.  Her arms heavy with exhaustion, Emma dropped her daggers and looked at her blood stained hands.  Looking up, she noticed Hakkai watching her.  The smell of the blood on her hands made her feel light headed as nausea took over her.  The world around her began to spin. Her eyes unfocused as a pain ripped through her body from an unknown source.  Grabbing her head with her blood soaked hands, she let out an ear splitting scream and fell to her knees heaving for air.  Something was taking over her mind, a new emotion that scared her.  Her head hurt so much; she couldn't think straight. All she could hear amongst the pain was one word…Kill…

Hakkai watched in horror as Emma fell to her knees screaming.  He had no idea what was going on until her words from the night before came floating back to his mind. _'…it took him a full day to wash the dried blood off my skin…' _ Dried blood, warring youkai clans, 1,000 youkai…_ 'Oh NO!' _ The answer hit Hakkai so fast that he didn't have time to think.  He ran to her as fast as he could.  Falling to his knees, he clutched her shoulders, feeling her whole body shaking. "Emma! Emma! Can you hear me?! Answer me!!! Emma!"  Hakkai watched her small form and noticed dark streaks beginning to appear on her skin.  Eyes wide, he saw her ears grow and point out.  He was too late. 

Emma stopped shaking.  Her body bursting with new energy.  She looked up to see a man looking at her intently. _Kill…_ She met his eyes straight on,  _Kill..._ her mouth twisted into a sick grin as her eyes narrowed.  "Kill…" Hakkai froze when he heard her hiss out the last word.  Letting go, he jumped back. 

"EMMA!!!" Roxanne screamed, panic evident on her face as she ran to her friend. She had felt a strong surge of youkai energy emanating from where Emma was.  Hakkai grabbed her before she could pass him.  Roxanne fought hard against his grasp.  "Let me go! EMMA!!!"

"She can't hear you." Hakkai said, trying to keep her back.

"What happened to her." Rox pleaded as she felt the youkai energy growing stronger.

Hakkai let her go and turned back to face Emma. "She has been bathed in the blood of a thousand youkai."

"In other words, she's been turned into a youkai."  Goyjo said, coming up behind her.

Rox looked forward in disbelief. "No…it can't be. She hasn't fought that often. And how could she have killed a thousand today?"

"It wasn't today.  It was when she was found.  Bathed in blood of both youkai and human, she just killed the last hundred or so today." Hakkai answered.

"What are you saying?  That …that Emma is now a youkai? Can she be helped?" Rox asked, panic once again, rising in her voice.  Hakkai shook is head.

"What do you propose we do?"  Goyjo asked. Hakkai didn't answer.  Hakkai turned toward Emma and stepped forward.

"NO!!! YOU CAN'T KILL HER!!!" Rox screamed as she ran infront of them.

Hakkai took in the pained expression on her face and sighed. "I won't. Goyjo, stay out of this."

"You sure, buddy?"  Goyjo asked

"Yes." Hakkai said, not taking his eyes off Emma. Without another word, Goyjo walked up and took Roxanne's hand, pulling her off to the side to watch.

"Ok, Em. Here we go." Hakkai said as he slowly advanced on her.

Goku and Nara where both running toward the tall gates when Nara heard a pain filled scream.  Freezing in place, she turned to see Emma fall to her knees, her head in her hands. Nara watched in shock as she saw Hakkai run toward her fallen comrade.  Goku came up behind her, following her gaze to where Emma now stood facing Hakkai.  Goku froze as he felt more then saw the difference in Emma.  

"Goku."  He turned to Nara, who was still watching Emma. "Go ahead inside.  I'll be there in a minute." Goku nodded as Nara walked off.  Watching her go, he turned his gaze back to Emma as Hakkai charged her.  Hesitantly, he walked inside.  Nara walked toward the ensuing battle, a golden aura flaring around her as she recalled her sword to her hand.  _ 'Don't worry, my friend, I shall stop her.'_  Nara nodded as a tear ran down her face.

Hakkai fell back, hitting the ground hard.  Emma had become stronger than he thought, and faster too.  Before he could right himself, she was on him, her foot digging into his stomach. She lifted the blade in her hand, bringing it down in one swift motion, piercing his left hand, nailing it to the ground.  Hakkai screamed as pain shot through his arm.  Looking up again, he saw Emma staring down at him, a sick grin twisted her face.  Pulling the blade out of his hand, she put the blade to her lips tasting the fresh blood upon it.  Blood dripped from her lips as she raised the blade once more, this time aiming for his heart.  Hakkai braced himself, but did not look away.  Time seemed to freeze when a new sound hit his ears.  Footsteps.  Chancing a quick glance, he saw someone coming toward them.

Hakkai turned his gaze back to Emma as a golden blade appeared at her throat.  Slowly, Emma stepped off him to face her new opponent.  Grasping his hand, Hakkai stumbled back to where Goyjo and Roxanne stood in shock, all eyes  focusing on the new comer.  He followed their unwavering gaze.  There, in front of Emma, was what seemed to be Nara, only this person was different.  Her eyes had changed to a deep gold with a purple diamond evident on her forehead.  The being before them was radiating power that shone golden around her.  With a wave of her hand, the strange sword disappeared.  The golden aura flared around her as she held Emma in her gaze. 

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Emma screamed in fear, but she was rooted to her place.  Nara's intense golden stare burnt a path into Emma's soul. "STAY AWAY! NOOO!"    

Lifting her hands, Nara placed them over Emma's ears. "Come back to the light." Nara commanded in a voice deeper than her own.  Emma screamed as the golden light surrounded her.  Goyjo, Rox, and Hakkai covered their eyes as the blinding light flashed around them.  As the light faded away, Emma and Nara collapsed.

The three witnesses rushed to their fallen companions.  Roxanne ran to where Nara had fallen as Hakkai ran to Emma.  Lifting her arm, he checked her pulse.  Relief spread over him as he felt a strong, steady beat, she was alive.  Lifting her head he noticed two small emerald earrings placed in each ear.  _'Power limiters? But only the god's have the power to…' _ He lifted his gaze to Nara who lay limply in Roxanne's arms.

   

"NO! Please! Don't kill me! Please!" The youkai leader's pleads echoed through the hall.  His minions lay dead all around him and now the cold blue eyes of death stared down upon him. 

Sephira stood over him, her body covered in blood, both youkai and her own.  Her eyes were burning with an icy flame.  His pleads didn't reach her ears as she stood there, glaring at him. 

The demon king quickly took out the sutra. "Here, you can have it back. I didn't want it anyway." He cried desperately as he flung it at her.

Sephira caught it and threw it behind her, still advancing on her cowering foe. She just didn't care anymore.  The youkai's eyes were full of a fear no one could fathom as Sephira raised her blade above her head.  Cold eyes burning his soul, she proclaimed his fate in one breath. "Die." In an instant, the demon king fell into oblivion, his blood splashing onto her down turned face.  Her face was hot, covered in blood.  Her eyes burned, her hands shook; her body, heart, and soul, were numb.  Her blade was soaked in the blood of her foes.  Glancing down at her now red sword she saw liquid fall onto it.  Puzzled, she watched as another, then another bit fell.  It wasn't blood for it began to burn a path as it slid down the hard steal.  The burning sensation in her eyes caused her vision to blur.  As she reached up to clear her eyes, she felt something hot and wet falling down her face.  She looked at her finger tips, now wet with her pain.  _'Tears…am I crying? I never…cry…'_  Looking up, she saw Sanzo just staring at her.  His face was emotionless.  _'Don't…don't look at me…not like that.' _  Sephira turned her head, not wanting this man of all people to see her in her weakened state.

Sanzo turned away.  The image of a broken woman was something he had seen far too often.  He had learned long ago to erase it from his mind but deep down he knew that this image would not readily leave his mind.  Taking a few steps his eyes landed on something lying in the shadows.  The Sutra.  Reaching down, he picked it up and opened it.  It was blank - a fake.  She gambled everything on a fake sutra.  Sanzo shook his head is silent disbelief.

"SANZO!!!"  He turned as the familiar voice called him.  Goku came bounding up to him. "You're alright." Goku looked around the room, noticing the numerous bodies lying around. "What happened here?"

"Much." Sanzo replied as he turned his gaze back to Sephira. _'Too much…'_

By the time others arrived, Sephira had managed to put up the stone face of a leader.  She knew she had to be the one to tell the others.  She also knew that she would have to forget her own pain and become the one to carry the pain of the others.  Hastily, she hid her pain in the darkest corner of her heart and walked stiffly to her comrades.  Soon stories would be swapped, but now was not the time.  The four guys stood back as the girls we told the news.  A fresh wave of pain fell over all of them.  With a final crash of thunder, the sky let loose the tears it had been holding back.  The rain came crashing down, washing away the blood that stained the earth.  Sephira turned to the opened gates and watched the downpour, resisting the tears that threatened to fall.  The sky portrayed what her heart held secret.  

The rain broke, leaving the ground soft and wet, as the small band marched solemnly back to their camp.  Ironically, as they reached their camp, the rain started again.  Sephira watched as the others hurried inside, but she did not.  She stood by the edge of the clearing letting the rain fall over her, silently praying it would wash the pain away.  Her eyes blurred again, but this time she didn't resist, she let her tears fall freely with the rain, her screams hidden by the loud thunder.  She had failed and now the most important person in her life was gone.  She fell to her knees as the rain soaked her through. _'Please…' _ she prayed _'just let me drown.'_

Sanzo stood solemnly at the mouth of the cave as the rain fell harder, but his eyes were not on the rain.  His cool violet gaze fell to the broken woman in the distance.  The storm outside was nothing compared to the storm of emotion she had let loose.  Sanzo turned back inside and sat by the fire, giving the grieving woman her privacy.   He would get his sutra back tomorrow.  He laughed an ironic laugh, they really were too much alike, and that's what bothered him.

The sun shone out the next morning as the small band began to pack their things.  Sanzo had announced early that morning that they would be departing before noon.  Rox and Nara were helping Goku and Goyjo pack up the Jeep in silence.   Hakkai sat silently under a near by tree as Emma wrapped a new bandage around his left hand.  They had been side by side since the day before as Hakkai did his best to help her cope with her new found life. 

Sephira stood inside the cave, rummaging through her bag.  Her eyes were  tired and weak, the pain still fresh in her mind.  But, as always, she put on a strong face, though her heart was breaking.  Her hand grasped what she had been searching for and she withdrew it.  Her gaze fell onto the Sutra. At least one part of her plan didn't fail horribly. _'Damn that monk…damn him for being right…damn him…' _ Sephira fought to keep her tears at bay as she swung her bag over her shoulder.  Exiting the cave, she watched as the others were saying their farewells.  Nara slid something into Goku's bag and whispered something in his ear.  Rox and Goyjo were locked in a good bye kiss which Sephira quickly drew her gaze from.  Her eyes landed on Hakkai and Emma talking by the front of the car.  Finally she spotted the person she was seeking.  Sanzo stood on the far side of the car, waiting to leave.  Her mind yet again shot to the day before, to the look he had given her.  If she had known better, she would of thought that she saw pity and understanding in his eyes.  _'What would he know about it, he doesn't have a heart to break.' _ Gathering her strength, she walked up to him. 

Sanzo watched her as she approached, is violet gaze catching her icy blue one.  Sephira froze as she saw a flicker in his eyes akin to yesterday.  Sanzo's gaze bore into her; he saw every bit of the pain she tried to hide for he had seen that look on his own face many times.

 Sephira, trying to harden her eyes, held his Sutra out to him. "Here."

Sanzo took it, not turning his gaze.  "Thank you." Sephira met his gaze once more, this time just watching as if wanting to say something but refraining.  She turned from him and walked away.  Sanzo finally tore his gaze from her and looked at his sutra.  He opened and found the writing there.  Putting it in place around his neck, he called to the other. "Let's go."

Kanzeon Bosatsu watched as her chosen four went on their way, again toward the West. A small smile played on her lips.  _Fate is  a funny thing._ Turning from her viewing pool, she walked over to a tall sakura tree and picked one small blue flower off the tree._ To let them meet like this…oh yes, fate is a funny thing. Now, would she be kind and let them meet again? Only time would tell.  _She thought with a laugh.  As she walked past Nataku's thrown, she dropped the small flower into his lap.  "See, my dear, how fate plays her hand? Maybe she will play another in their favor." 

She turned from Nataku's cold shell. "I wonder how long it will take them to notice, my sweet.  How long till they find out their toy is empty." 

End Ch. 5

Sai Orlianna: You know the drill, Review, and if you must, rant and rave.   Hope you

                      enjoyed the new installment.  That was my first big battle scene, so please, tell what  

                      you thought and any hints and tips would be appreciated.  Oh, and incase you were

                      wondering, this is not the end.  There is more to this story. So please, review!

                      Ja for now!


	6. Storms of the Heart

Sai Orlianna: Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy.  Sorry it took me so long. Please           R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki; I just like to mess with the characters.

**Fate Plays Her Hand**

**Ch.**** 6**

**Storms of the Heart**

Time passed slowly on after the tragic events in the mountains; the pain fading with each passing day.  The sun rose once again over the earth, awakening it from its deep slumber of night.  New journeys have begun but one still remains as the journey west continues.  Another day comes as our four heroes continue on their seemingly endless quest toward the sunset…

"Hakkai, how much further, I'm about to die back here!" Goku's daily complaint filtered its way from the back where he slouched in the back seat with Goyjo.

"Not much farther, Goku.  We should be there within the next hour or so."  Hakkai said with a smile.

"Within the next hour or so?! You call that soon?!  I'll starve before then!"  came the exasperated reply from the tired monkey in the backseat.

"Then go ahead and starve to death, baka saru, and save us your constant complaining."  Goyjo shot as he sat back, enjoying a cigarette. 

"Shove it, you ugly kappa."  Goku mumbled under his breath, too hungry to put up a real fight.

"Make me, saru."  Goyjo said with a tired sigh, not really in the mood to fight either.  Hakkai sat in his seat, shocked.  '_Goyjo and Goku not fighting?  Something must be very wrong.  Best hurry.'  _ With a loud squeal from Hakuryuu, they sped faster towards the town.  Hakkai glanced at the pensive monk next to him.  Sanzo had been very quiet the last few days; well, more than he usually is.  Looking ahead at the sky infront of him, Hakkai watched as the clouds grew.  _'Great, looks like more rain.'_

"I feel so much better!" Goku sighed as he sat back in his chair.

"You better be after all you've eaten."  Goyjo said as he stared at the several piles of dishes sitting infront of Goku. "What did you do, order ten of everything on the menu?"  Goku glared at him ready to start another fight, but the familiar cock of Sanzo's gun silenced him immediately. 

"Well, since we are all finished, Goku, Goyjo, come with me.  We need to go get some supplies as they prepare our rooms for us." Hakkai said, breaking the growing tension as he stood. Goku and Goyjo reluctantly followed suite.

"Why do we always have to go?  Why not Sanzo?"  Goku complained loudly.

"Hakkai, I need more cigarettes." Sanzo said, not paying any attention to the rants of his companions.

"Hai, hai." Hakkai replied as he walked toward the doors. "Come on, you two, we don't have much time till dark."

"Why don't you get your own damn crap for once, Sanzo?" Goyjo cried.

"Now, now, Sanzo has things to do."  Hakkai said in a nonchalant tone as he shuffled the others out the door.

"Like what? Read the paper…" Goyjo's voice faded away as they exited the restaurant.

Sanzo rolled his eyes as the others left.  _'Bakas.'  _Lighting his last cigarette, he pulled out his glasses and started to read the newspaper.  The sky outside was quickly becoming a dark grey as the clouds began to cluster together.  The light inside the small lounge grew darker with the sky outside.  A waitress quickly went around lighting the night candles.  Other than Sanzo, not very many people were in the small dining room.  At a table not far from where Sanzo sat, two men sat drinking and talking a little too loud for comfort.  Sanzo did his best to ignore the ignorant conversation ensuing there. 

The creaking of wood drew Sanzo's gaze as a figure entered the small lounge. The person's face was shadowed by the hat pulled down over their eyes.  Caution pricked the back of Sanzo's mind as the stranger walked past him.  Peering over the top of the newspaper, he watched as the stranger passed the two drunks and headed toward the stairs that led to the upper floors.  Turning his attention back to the newspaper, Sanzo tried to shake off the feeling of uneasiness. 

"Hey, what happened to my wallet?" came an angry shout as one of the drunken men at the table found his pocket emptied.  Sanzo snapped his eyes up and glanced back to where the stranger had exited.  At the back of his mind, something told him that this might be more than an ordinary pick pocket. 

                                                                        

"That was a great meal! We haven't had that good of food in awhile."  Goku said behind two shopping bags.

"I agree.  We don't get very many decent meals on the road.  Only when we hit a town can we get anything remotely eatable." Goyjo added.

"On the contrary, we had some good meals when we weren't in a town."  Hakkai said as they strolled down the street.

"Oh yeah, name one." Goyjo retorted.

"Well…um…" Hakkai paused as he thought about it.

"Nara! Nara could cook.  She had to be the best cook ever.  She could make water and potatoes a feast."  Goku cried his eyes shut as he remembered her cooking.

"Just like a monkey.  He's won by food."  Goyjo laughed as Goku glared at him, his cheeks a little red.  "Ah, what's this?  Is the monkey blushing?"

"What!?! I can't compliment a good cook?" Goku cried.  Hakkai and Goyjo both laughed as they continued down the street.

"Oiy, Hakkai, what else do we need to get?" Goyjo asked.

"Let me see.  We got the food, beer, first aid stuff…" Hakkai replied as he counted the list out on his fingers. "Hmm… I think all that's left is Sanzo's cigarettes." 

"Well, let's hurry and get them, these bags are heavy."  He said as he hoisted the bags he held up a little higher.

"Hai, hai." Was all the response he got as they walked into the last store on the street.

Sanzo watched the stairs for several minutes before he turned once again to the paper in his hand.  _'Not a very good thief to steal from a drunk.'_

"Sir?"  he looked up into the bright face of the waitress/hostess. "The rooms you ordered are ready now."  She said with a smile. "Just go up the stairs and turn left.  Your rooms are the last two at the end of the hall." She said as she handed him the keys.

"Thank you." Sanzo stood, walking slowly toward the stairs.  As he reached the hall where the rooms where, he noticed someone leaving their room.  His senses picked up again as Sanzo watched the person turn and walk in his direction, head down and covered.  Sanzo continued to walk, his eyes forward.  As they passed each other, the stranger stumbled, bumping into him.

"Excuse me." Came a quiet voice as he bowed and continued down the hall.

In less than a second, Sanzo had his gun cocked and aimed at the back of the strangers head.  "Hold it." Calmly, the cloaked figure stopped, slowly raising his hands.  Held between the middle and index finger of his right hand was a golden credit card.

"Looks like I've been caught, but, you understand I had to try." The smooth voice laughed a cold and bitter tone evident in it.

Sanzo grabbed his credit card, shoving it back into his pocket, eyes not leaving the pickpocket before him.  That voice, he knew that voice, despite the hard edge it held. _'No…'_   

Slowly, the thief turned, removing their hat in the process.  The shocked violet eyes of Sanzo met a pair of icy, hard blue eyes.  "Didn't think I would get far anyway.  It's not easy stealing from one such as you, Genjo Sanzo, I should know."

"Sephira." He hissed.  Once again, she was standing before him, staring defiantly into his eyes.  He hardly recognized her from the proud woman he had faced half a year ago.  The creature who stood before him was pale, as if all color had been drained from her body, and thinner than was healthy.  She looked terrible. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" she spat back.  Sanzo quickly realized that this was going nowhere fast.  His unwavering gaze failed to pierce the walls of spite in her eyes; walls built by a festering pain held tightly by anger and bitterness.  Sanzo knew exactly where it had sprung.  He had seen that gaze in his own eyes many times before, but hers was somehow different. 

"Are you going to shoot me or just point that damn thing at me all day?"  her sardonic remark cut through his mind.  Lowering his weapon he turned away from her.

"Try to steal from me again and I swear I will kill you."  He called back as he walked down the hall once more.

"I DARE YOU!" She yelled at his retreating form.  _'Damn it.'    _Anger rose anew in her as she stormed down the hall.  '_Of all people to meet on today of all days, it had to be him.'_

"SANZO!!! WE'RE BACK!!!" Goku called as he, Goyjo, and Hakkai burst into the hotel room and dropped their many shopping bags on the round wooden table in the middle of the room.

"Here are your cigarettes.  Hope _your_ restful afternoon helped you regain your lost strength, Sanzo-chan." Goyjo mocked as he tossed Sanzo his cigarettes.

"Orusai, baka." Sanzo retorted from his seat by the window.

  Goyjo stood shocked.  He had expected Sanzo to pull out his gun and attempt to shoot him, as per usual, but Sanzo just stared out the window as he lit a cigarette.  _'What's up with the monk?'   _Not wasting any more energy thinking about it, he went back to the table and quickly packed their replenished supplies. "Oiy, Hakkai, I saw a fun looking bar when we went out, wanna go?  I am feeling devilish lucky tonight and I want to win some cash."   

Hakkai smiled at the thought of having some good wine while not sitting in a hotel room.  "Sounds fun."

"Hey? What about me? Can I go?" Goku asked, expectantly.

"Sorry, saru, but this is no place for children."  Goyjo said as he and Hakkai headed toward the door.

"I wanna go!  Not fair."  Goku said, as he slumped onto the floor.

"Gomen, Goku.  Maybe when you're a little older. Ja ne!" Hakkai said as they left.

"Sanzo." Goku watched at the unresponsive monk. "Sanzo…hey, Sanzo? SANZO!"

"WHAT!!!" he yelled as he tore his gaze from the window.

Goku faltered under the glare Sanzo gave him. "Um…eh…I'm hungry." He mumbled out.

"Fine, go eat something." Sanzo said, tossing him the credit card.

"Really? Anything I want?" Goku asked, his eyes huge.

"Yeah, whatever." He said, his eyes back on the window.

"YOSHA!!!!" Goku screamed as he ran out of the room.

"Annoying little monkey." Sanzo grumbled as he watched the clouds finally break releasing the rain it held.  He hated the rain.  Nothing good ever happened when it rained.  _'Sensei…'_ A scream from not long ago, echoed through his head.  Why were his thoughts drifting back to that day.  He tried to push it from his mind only for it to be replaced by the cold blue eyes he had seen mere hours before. The pain he saw in her eyes was worse than it had been six months ago.  What had happened to her in those few months?

The sound of the rain echoed through the quiet room.  Sephira lay quietly on her bed, a small bottle held loosely in her hand.  She tried to force her mind not to think, but her memory was as cruel as the rain.  Her thoughts began to drift back to the past.  Times with her friends, times with her master, times by herself-all ending up on that day.  She lifted the sake bottle to her lips, hoping the bittersweet liquid would make her forget, at least for a little while.  Opening her mouth, she waiting for it to cool her heated mouth, but nothing came out.  She shook the bottle… "Great, it's empty." She sat up and looked at the small table next to her bed.  Several versions of the bottle she held lay scattered upon it.  Sloppily, she grabbed the nearest one hoping it held what she desired.  It was empty. "Of course." She drawled out, her voice slurring.  Standing slowly, she stumbled toward the door.  _'Why is the room spinning.  Stay still dammit.'_  Falling forward, she grabbed the door.  Taking a few deep breaths to steady herself, she opened the door and stepped out into the blinding light of the hall. She clamped her eyes shut, stumbled again, and tripped.  _'Why won't the stupid floor stay level?'  _She groped the air for anything to steady herself.  Her hand grasped a handful of cloth.  Pulling hard on it, she regained her balance.

"What are you doing?" Sephira's eyes shot open at the cold voice she heard.  Looking dumbly at her hand, she realized that she had grasped something.  After further staring, she noticed that it was something off white that was strangely familiar.  Where had she seen this color before?  She cursed at her mind for deciding on this moment to forget something she really needed to remember. Slowly, a thought broke through the fuzziness of her brain, _'Why not look up to see who it is?'  _She let out a chuckle at the novelty of this idea._  'Oh, yeah.  That might work.' _ She shifted her blank stare up and laughed an alcohol induced giggle.

"Hi you…" she breathed out. "Is this yours?" she slurred as she raised her hand to him. "Don't shoot me, I wasn't going to steal it."

_'What the hell…'  _Sanzo thought as he looked down on the bent form of Sephira.  He had left to retrieve Goku who seemed to have passed out while eating only to run into a very drunk Sephira on his way.  The familiar sent of sake hit his nostrils as she spoke.  He looked down and noticed the empty bottle still clutched in her hand.  _'She's shit faced.' _

Sephira wobbly straitened herself, dropping the fabric she was clutching.  "Excuse me, sir.  I was just making my way to the bar." She sputtered, a silly grin on her face.  Sanzo grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her back through the opened door.  "Hey, what are you doing?  I'm not going this way!  Let go of me you damn monk!"

He let her go, blocking her path to the door.  He couldn't believe what she had become.  Not only was she a thief, she was now a drunk thief.  How could this broken woman have been the strong leader he once knew.  Somewhere deep within his closed heart, anger spurned.  "Stop this."

"Stop what?  I'm not doing anything.  Don't think you can tell me what to do, monk.  As you can see, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."  Her voice took on a sardonic tone.  _'Damn him…why is he here'  _"Get out of my way, bastard." He didn't move.  "You think you can stop me."  A slight panic rose in her mind.  _'Why won't he move?' _  Sephira's eyes began to burn as a drunken rage consumed her.  "I would love to see you try, you weakling.  You useless monk!"  _'Don't look at me!'  _The rage quickly grasped her mind as she continued to stare into his eyes.  _'I refuse to be pitied by you!'  _"One of the great Sanzos thinks he can stop me?  Ha, don't make me laugh."  The pain and hatred in her heart burst forth anew as tears stung her eyes.  Her voice rose with the waves of anger, deafening her to all save her crazed ideas. "Whoever made you Sanzo must have been a drunken fool!  A weakling no better than the hypocrite I see…"

  Her mind froze as she hit the floor, hard.  Pulling herself up, she raised a shaking hand to her throbbing cheek.  She sat there, shocked beyond belief.  _'He hit me…'_  The rage in her mind vanished in an instant as her mind was painfully forced out of the haze of alcohol and hate which held it captive. Tears fell from her eyes as she met the violet storms glaring down at her.  For a moment, time seemed to stop; everything around them froze.  She was lost in the anger she saw there.  Amidst the hurt her words inflicted, she saw a flicker of something else; something she had failed to notice before.  Her eyes widened in shame as recognition dawned in her mind.

"He sacrificed himself for this?"  Sanzo's words shattered what was left of her.  A new pain engulfed her as a fresh wave of tears burned a trail down her reddened face.  She shakily pulled herself to her feet.

Her eyes remained downcast.  She couldn't bring herself to face him, not like this.  "Get out…" she whispered as her body began to shake again.  "GET OUT!" she screamed.  Sanzo left immediately, not looking back as Sephira slammed the door shut.  She fell to her knees, slamming her fists hard against the door.  _'Damn it…damn him for doing this…DAMN IT!'_

_"He sacrificed himself for this?"_  His words repeated in her mind, echoing into a thousand voices.

_'No…it's not true…' _ 

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" her agonizing cry pierced the tormenting darkness surrounding her. She slumped against the door, her body shaking as the truth of his words became evident.  _'What have I become…' _ 

"HAHA!!!!  Look at all this!"  Goyjo laughed as he counted his winnings.  "$5000 big ones! Drinks on me, Hakkai!"

Hakkai sat smiling next to him, sipping his glass of wine. "You really cleaned them out.  Do you think you might have gotten a little carried away.  They might need something for the road."

"Hell no! If they wanted to keep their cash, they shouldn't have gone up against me.  I am unbeatable!  Bar tender, another round!" Goyjo called.

"Unbeatable?"  Hakkai raised his eyebrow. "You _never_ lost a game?"

"Nope.  Never.  Not one, ever."  Goyjo said as he downed his glass.

"Except to a blind woman six months ago." Goyjo about choked on his drink.

"SHE CHEATED!!!!" Goyjo cried. "I know she did…I just haven't figured out how yet." He finished weakly.

Hakkai shook his head, trying to figure out if Goyjo was convincing himself that what he just said was true.  From what Hakkai knew, she crushed him fair and square.  "Whatever you say, my friend."

"Exactly.  Now drink up!" Goyjo said as he poured them both another glass.  "Here's to old memories! Cheers!"

"Cheers."  Hakkai sipped his drink as an old memory filled his head; a small smile crossing his lips.

"ROXANNE!!!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO PUT ON THAT RED LIGHT!!!!" 

"Shh!!! Goyjo, you're going to wake the whole place."  Hakkai tried to quiet his friend as he helped him up the stairs to his room. 

"Aw, come on Hakkai, sing with me!" Goyjo said, stumbling a bit down the hall.  "ROXANNE!"

Hakkai clamped his hand over Goyjo's mouth in a desperate attempt to silence the drunk.  "Shh!  I think you've had enough fun for one night." Hakkai said as he opened the door to Goyjo and Goku's room.  Goku was already asleep and in the middle of what seemed to be a food filled dream.

"What are you talking about, you had more than me."  Goyjo said as he stumbled to his bed.

"Yes, but I'm not the one singing at the top of my lungs about an old flame."   Hakkai just shook his head as Goyjo lifted his finger in reply, then fell face first into his pillow, sleep grabbing him before he could retort.  Hakkai quietly left the room, shutting the door behind him.  He crept to the next door and opened it with a soft squeak of the hinges.

"Welcome back."  Hakkai  jumped, having expected his roommate to be asleep by now.  Squinting his eyes to adjust to the dark room, he saw Sanzo was once again sitting by the window, smoking a cigarette.

"Where you sitting there all this time?" Hakkai asked as he sat on his own bed.

"Yeah, mostly."  Sanzo replied.

"I see.  Well, do try and get some sleep, we are leaving early."  Hakkai said as he kicked off his shoes and sank gratefully into the soft arms of the bed.  He was instantly asleep. 

Sanzo sat quietly.  Hakkai's rhythmic breathing added to the peace that now controlled the night.  The rain had long since stopped and the moon soon broke through the clouds, shining her light on the sleeping town.  Sleep had eluded him as the image of Sephira's broken form still lingered in his mind.  The look in her eyes as she clutched her cheek was unmistakable.  All her walls were now gone.  The pain had ravaged her enough, what remained now was the vulnerability of not knowing how to pick up the pieces.  Sanzo sighed as he tossed his cigarette out the window.  She would have to find the strength to do that on her own.       

Sephira watched as the light from a cigarette fell before her.  Looking up, she saw the window it had fallen from.  She didn't need to see anyone to tell her whom it had belonged to.  Walking slowly out into the street, she turned and faced the open window.  Once Sanzo had left, her mind shot back to his words.  His sacrifice…her master's sacrifice.  How could she have shamed his memory with her weak behavior.  She had allowed the pain to take consume her, causing her to run from the only family she knew and become what she was.  The realization was more harsh than his words had been. 

_'Blasted monk…he's always right.  He was right then, he's right now.  I can't let my master's sacrifice be in vain.' _ She lifted her gaze to the stars that now shown down.  _'Forgive me, sensei.  I lost my perception.  I promise you now, no matter how hard the grief is, I will go on.'  _ "I left only a month after he died.  I couldn't stand being in that house without him.  Everything there linked in some way to him.  The others had no idea what the pain was doing to me… I wouldn't let them see."  Sephira slowly lowered her head and gazed into the darkness before her.  "But it was getting harder to keep it hidden.  I began to lash out for no reason, causing more hurt to the others.  So I left.  I thought being away would stop the pain, but it only grew worse.  Soon it became so great that, even if I wanted to, I wouldn't have the strength to face it.  What did you do?  Did you run or did you face it?  It's ok, you don't have to answer."

"Then why ask it?" came the cool voice behind her. 

She smiled as she turned to face Genjo Sanzo one last time. "I don't know.  You were right.  I think I understand you a little better now."

Sanzo watched her; her countenance had once again changed.  The pain was still evident in her eyes, but something else was there.  A new strength shone from her eyes.  He took in her words silently. 

"This is the last time we will see each other, Genjo Sanzo.  If I am sure about anything, I am sure about that."  She smiled up at him.

Something deep inside his subconscious felt relief as he saw a hint of her old pride come back to her eyes.  She took a few quick steps toward him.  Catching Sanzo off guard, she quickly pressed her lips against his.  _'Thank you.  You've helped me more than you know.' _ Breaking contact just as fast, she turned and ran off into the night.

Sanzo stood stunned.  The moment she stepped forward and her lips met his, he froze.  All his senses shut down for that one instant.  His reactions would never let anyone get that close to him.  Why did they fail him now?  He growled.  That woman always managed to mess with his head.  Looking once more in the direction her retreating form had gone only moments before, he turned and went back inside.

"WAKE UP!!"  Goyjo and Goku both woke with a start as Sanzo fire two shots over their heads, yanking them each out of a deep sleep.  "Get up.  We're leaving, NOW."

"But SANZO!" Goku began, but Sanzo was not listening. "Man, what about breakfast?"  Goku begrudgingly began to get ready. 

Goyjo sat weakly on his bed, clutching his head in his hands.  "I feel like shit."

"Of course you do." Came an overly cheerful voice.  Looking up, he saw Hakkai holding out a mud filled with wait looked like watered down mud.  "Drink this, it'll help."

"What the hell is it?"  Goyjo said, sniffing the new concoction. 

"Oh, just an herbal remedy someone told me about." Hakkai said with a smirk.

"Ok.  Bottoms up."  Goyjo downed the glass, but immediately regretted it.  The fowl smelling liquid was thick and tasted worse than it smelled.  It hit his stomach hard and almost came back up just as fast.  Goyjo clutched his mouth.  "HAKKAI! Are you tryin to kill me?"

Hakkai and Goku were both laughing at their gagging friend. "She was right, it does make one almost not want to drink again."  Hakkai said between laughs.

"She?  This is one of Emma's remedies?  No wonder Rox warned me about them."  Goyjo said, realization dawning on him that the pain in his head was gone.

"Bingo." Hakkai laughed again.  "Now come on.  I don't think Sanzo slept very well last night so we better do as he says, or he might actually hit us this time."

"Yeah, yeah. That stupid monk is so not a morning person." Goyjo said as he finally got ready to face the day.  Within the hour, the four where on the road toward the sunset once more.

_"The secret place that nobody knows about…the place where tall trees grow…a place where lots of wild berries grow…Let's go there together."_

_Nataku? Nataku! Where are you?  What's going on?_ Nara stood in the darkness of her mind, a dream overtaking her completely.  She had grown accustomed to these dreams.  Since her pact with her other half, she had had many of these and soon learned to pay attention to them.  But this one was different.  A light appeared out of the darkness, blinding her.  As her eyes adjusted, she found herself in a large room, full of people.  Expressions of shock and fear evident.  Looking down, she saw she was wearing a pair of ancient grey robes.  As her senses settled, she felt her fingers curl around something.  She heard a voice commanding her. 

_"Kill him…" _

As if her body were not her own, she moved swiftly, swinging a curved sword behind her.  She heard a voice scream in attack; she felt her arms swing the deadly sword in an attempt to kill.  She shut her eyes, not wanting to see what happens next.  Her body froze as the sword made contact.  A small metal ping was heard.  Nara opened her eyes and looked through the eyes of the body she was in.  There infront of her, was a boy with brown hair and golden eyes.  Her sword was pressed to his throat.  The only thing keeping the sword from slicing it open was a metal shackle that was placed around it.  She felt her body tense as the sword stayed stationary.  A smile spread across the golden eyed boy's face.

_"Nataku, about my name.  It's Goku.  You have to call me that when you show me the secret place."_

An immense pain and sadness shot through her.  '_Goku?  It couldn't be?'  _She felt a single hot tear run down her face.  The eyes turned to him again before darkness shielded her vision.  Nara screamed as a pain like no other shot through her shoulder.  The only thing she heard amidst the pain was one word.

_"Someday…"_

Nara fell to her knees, clutching her shoulder.  The pain had subsided but the scene she had just envisioned was now burned into her mind.  A pale light broke the darkness once more.  She looked up to see Nataku sitting by a small fountain, his fingers making lazy circles in the water.  His face was pensive and sad.  "He smiled.  I was about to kill him and yet he smiled that innocent smile of his and told me his name."

"What _was_ that?" Nara asked as she got to her feet.

"That was the last time I saw him.  The only person who treated me like I was a person and not a doll.  He was the only one who cared for me."  Nataku looked up at her, a sad smile played on his lips.  "His name was Goku.  He was a heretic like me, but in heaven, the only heretic allowed was the one they used to do their killing.  That was what I did. I was their killing doll.  Their 'War Prince'."

"But you're just a child!  You're my age!  How could they do that to you?" Nara stood a few steps from him, trying to grasp what he had just told her. 

"Because, the one who did it was my father.  The man I loved, yet hated at the same time.  He used me to gain the glory he said was stolen from him."  Nataku lowered his eyes to the fountain once more.  "After I stabbed myself, I blacked out.  The next thing I know, all of heaven is in an uproar over what happened.  Three of heaven's most noticeable men were dead and I was forced to have my only friend's memories erased. They locked him on earth for five hundred years." He lifted his hand from the water, absently shaking the water off his fingers as he continued.  "The pain was too much for me to stand so I locked myself where I knew no one would find me.  I retreated to the darkest recesses of my mind.  I hid for all those years with my grief, until I decided that I had hid long enough.  That's why I came to you." He looked up at her, the smile still there. "You've given me another chance, and I thank you for it."

Nara's heart tightened in her chest.  "You have been locked in your mind for 500 years over the loss of your friend?"  Despite the sorrow building in her heart, a small blush played across her cheeks.  "Is this the same Goku we met when my master died?"

"Yes.  He is the same.  Why do you think he ate so much?  He hadn't eaten for all those years." He replied with a small laugh.

Nara's laugh caught in her throat as tears began to fill her eyes.  "I'm so sorry, Nataku."

"Please, don't cry.  It wasn't your fault.  Fate is cruel, but she can also be kind, if you force her to be.  I have gotten a chance to meet him once more, through you, my friend.  Now I must tell you one last thing." Nara met his eyes as he stood. "This will be the last time we will be able to talk like this.  Beginning tomorrow, our souls will have completely merged."  He kept his eyes locked on hers as he came toward her.  "You will be me and I will be you.  You will have all my memories and my emotions shared and combined with yours.  But, once our souls have merged, my body in the heavens will disappear completely.  They will notice and they will come looking for us.  You must be ready when they do.  You will have my strength and what power I can give you to help."

Nara took all this in silently.  Slowly, she nodded her head.

"Thank you." Nataku said as the familiar golden light shone around them.  He stepped forward and put his arms around Nara.  "I will always be with you." The light surrounded them both as their souls became one.  Nara screamed as the power enveloped her body.  Thousands of memories flooded her mind, filling her with new emotions.  Her knees gave out from under her as she clutched her head.  With one final push, the power climaxed and burst forth. 

Nara awoke with a start.  She was on the floor of her room, sweat covering her body.  She could feel the new power coursing through her veins, as it had that same day five and a half years before.  But this time, it was different.  She shakily got to her feet and walked to her mirror.  She kept a bowl of water by it.  Diving her hands into the cool liquid she splashed her heated face in an attempt to cool it.  She lifted her gaze to the mirror.  Her eyes were golden, just like before, but this time the gold did not fade.  Her eyes remained gold.  The small purple diamond, which had faded before, appeared once more in the middle of her forehead.  She lifted her hand to her face, but stopped as a dull throb went through her arm.  Reaching across, she touched her left shoulder.  Pulling back her small shirt, she saw a jagged scar going from her shoulder to her chest.  Looking up once more, she sighed.  "They will come for me soon.  But they won't catch me so easily."  A smirk crossed her face in expectation of the chase.

End of ch. 6

AN: Well, there you have it.  I told you this story wasn't done yet. Please review and tell what you think


	7. The Cruelty of a Game

**Sai Orlianna**:  Hey hi!  Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but here's the next 

                       chapter.  Thanks to **Sannike** for the review. I will definitely try to work

                       on those things, but I am not the greatest at grammar so, yeah, ;; 

                       Please tell me what you think of this next chapter.  Oh! And to those who

                       have  yet to figure it out, this is a non yoai fic. It's just my idea of these

                       guys can live happily, even if it could never happen. Another author told 

                       me that fanfics are for people who want to change things even if they

                       couldn't happen in the context of the real plot.  So I took it to heart.

                       Please R&R.

**Disclaimer**:  I do not own Saiyuki, I just play with the characters.

Fate Plays Her Hand

Ch. 7

 The Cruelty of a Game

"KANZEON BOSATSU!!!!" 

The Merciful Goddess was once again sitting by her small pond, observing the lesser world below as the sound of her name broke her from her revelry.  Turning, she looked up to see a messenger run up and kneel before her.

"Kanzeon Bosatsu, it is done.  The demon lord has been defeated once again.  Sanzo and his companions have done it." He said in a rushed but joyous voice.

"Yes, I know; wonderful battle.  They did as well as I expected." Smiling to herself, she turned back to her pool, letting her fingers skim the surface.  "How are things coming with our little fugitive?"

The messenger tensed, afraid to deliver the next part of his message.  "No sign of him as of yet; the retrieval squads are still looking."

"Hmm…interesting." Her voice took on an amused tone as she lifted her fingers from the pool, lightly shaking the excess water from them.  "You may go."  The messenger stood and saluted before he walked off, relieved that his message had not called for a punishment.  If he hadn't known any better, he would have thought she was enjoying this new crisis.  Shaking the thought from his mind, he returned to his original duties.

Unbeknownst to the tired messenger, his assumptions were quite accurate.  The Merciful Goddess draped herself across her chair and laughed.  Oh Fate was her favorite playmate.  She always made things entertaining.  "I guess there will be no time to celebrate, my friends.  The game is not over yet." 

"JIROUSHIN!!!"

Jiroushin, hearing his mistress call, quickly entered and kneeled before her.  "You summoned me, Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama?"

"Yes.  I need you to deliver a message for me."  

Sanzo stormed across the grounds of the monastery.  He had only just returned from his seemingly endless journey West and what happens once he returns?  He gets summoned by the Three Heads.  Pausing outside the door of the vast chamber where the three lesser gods awaited him, he took a few deep, calming breaths.  Maybe all they wanted was a briefing on the events of the journey.  Tying his rising temper down inside of him, he stepped into their chamber. 

Waiting for him, floating on the other side of the vast, dark room, the Three Heads greeted him.  "Genjo Sanzo, it is good to see you safely returned."

Sanzo kneeled in the middle of the cold floor.  "Thank you."  Raising his head, he locked eyes with the lesser gods and asked the question that had been plaguing his mind since he had been summoned.  "Forgive me, but why have you summoned me so soon after just returned from the last job you gave me?" 

"Ah yes."  The middle head of the three began reluctantly. "We have just received a new order.  You and your companions will need to set out immediately."

Sanzo shot up and stared disbelievingly at the three.  Had he heard correctly?  Dreading the answer he knew was coming.  "What do you mean?"

"NANI!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN ANOTHER JOURNEY?!?! WE JUST GOT BACK!" Goku exclaimed as a fuming Sanzo broke the news.

"Yes.  It seems that heaven keeps having problems that we have to clean up." Sanzo said, lighting a cigarette to try and ease his annoyance.

"So, now we have to go find Goyjo and Hakkai, again, and go off to find some fugitive?" Goku asked.

"Yup.  Seems the gods are having trouble finding this guy.  He has been missing for quite a while.  They have some retrieval squads looking for him, but…I don't know."  Sanzo replied with a tired sigh.

"Then why do they need us?" Goku complained as he plopped onto the floor.

"I don't know."  Sanzo replied, rubbing his tired eyes.  "Get some sleep.  You'll need to go find those two in the morning."  Sanzo added as he put out his cigarette and lay down on his bed.

"Ok."  Goku said, rolling onto his stomach and resting his head on his arms, his mind trying to comprehend the new turn of events. _'Why do they need us?  Can't they take care of their own problems? Hmm…I'm hungry…'_  

"Goku?" came Sanzo's tired voice.

"Yeah?" he said, sitting up.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Sanzo yelled, as Goku jumped up and bolted out the door.  The travel worn monk lay on his back, closing his violet eyes.  _'This is annoying.'_

"Ha! Two pair! Sevens across the board! Luck seems to be on my side tonight, Sha Goyjo!"  Goyjo smirked at the cocky gambler sitting across from him.  Having played this guy for most of the night, he had cleaned him out.  Now, in a last ditch effort, he was betting the last of his cash on four sevens. _'What an idiot.'_

"Well, let me see.  That beats one, two, _three _Queens…" Goyjo replied as he turned over each card in turn.  The look on his opponents face twisted in an insane grin at the thought of salvaging the last of his cash and pride.  "…but not four."  The poor man's face fell as Goyjo turned over his last card, revealing the fourth of his favorite ladies.  A squeal of delight came from the three girls standing behind him as he, once again, cleaned out his opponent.  "What can I say; I am loved by all ladies, Luck being one of them."  Goyjo drawled as the disgruntled loser left the table.

Goyjo watched him leave as he collected his money and counted it.  He had made out well tonight.  The three girls around him were fawning all over him as they always did, hoping that they would win his favor for the night.  Goyjo, enjoying the attention, surveyed the room.  "Well, ladies, it looks like no one else wants to challenge me tonight.  I guess that means I must take my leave."  This got him several complaints and some begging for him to stay. 

He stood, readying to take his leave, despite the protests of the young beauties around him, when his eyes fell on a cloaked figure moving toward his table.  Goyjo watched as the bold person sat down across from him and placed a few bills on the table.  Knowing a challenge when he sees one, Goyjo sat back down and smirked.  "Cheer up, ladies; it looks like I'll be staying around a bit longer.  This fool here wants to give me his money too."

Shuffling the cards, Goyjo looked up as he heard a slight laugh escape the now grinning lips of his new prey.  "I don't play with cowards who hide their face." He said. The smile not faltering on the lips of his challenger, Goyjo watched as the he pulled back his hood to reveal a head covered by a brown hat and eyes hidden behind a pair of dark glasses.  Goyjo rolled his eyes at the audacity of this person.  Covering their head with a cloak only to hide the eyes and hair with a hat and sunglasses.  This guy was definitely weird.  Shaking the thought from his mind, Goyjo dealt the cards.  His eye fell again to the completely confident look on his opponents face.  The expression annoyed him for some reason, but he didn't know why.  All he knew was that he needed to take this guy down.

Several hours later, Goyjo stormed out of the bar.  That shady bastard had somehow cleaned him completely out of his winnings from not only that night, but what he had left from the night before.  Lady Luck had betrayed him.  Each hand, Goyjo was shut down and each hand, no matter what, that infuriating grin was plastered all over that guy's face.  That stupid, cocky grin on those thin, pale lips.  That expression had pissed him off so much that he didn't even accept any of the invites the three girls had given him to stay the night with them.  He huffed as he made his way home. _ 'That bastard!  Damn it!  How could he have wiped me out like that?  No one has ever done that to me!  _ W_ho was that guy anyway?'  _Finally arriving at his house, he plopped down on his bed, not bothering with the lights or his shoes.  He rolled over and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would quell his anger about the game.  _'That smirking bastard!  He's going to get it, if…NO…when I find him again. And when I do, I'm going to shove that darn smirk right back in his face!' _As he drifted off into the land of dreams, one tiny thought flew through his mind, where had he seen that smirk before anyway?

Goyjo awoke with a start as the sound of banging disrupted his very pleasant dreams.  "What the hell?"

"OIY!!! HENTAI-KAPPA!!! YOU IN THERE?" Goyjo grimaced as the all too familiar voice of Goku came streaming through the door.  "I don't think he's here, Hakkai."

"He should be, I already checked at the bar and they said he got slaughtered last night and left in a huff."  Hakkai cheerful voice came through next.

"Really? Goyjo got slaughtered? Baka!" Goku laughed.

"HEY! SHUT UP!!!" Goyjo said as he flung open the door and smacked Goku up side the head. 

"Hey! That hurt!"  Goku complained. Hakkai stepped between the two before a fight could ensue.

"Good morning, Goyjo.  Glad to see you recovered from your beating last night."  Hakkai greeted with his trademark grin.

Goyjo cocked an eye brow at his almost rude friend and laughed. "Yeah, whatever, Hakkai.  Now, why did you come here and wake me up at this ungodly hour."

"Ungodly hour? It's 2 o'clock in the afternoon." Goku replied, looking up at the sun.

"Why are you here?"  Goyjo asked again, ignoring Goku's outburst.

"Sanzo wants to see us.  He says it's important.  So that's why we are here and that's why we must go…uh…now."  Hakkai answered.

"Oh great.  We get the pleasure of seeing the _holy_ monk again so soon."  Goyjo said, as he went inside to grab his coat. "Ok, let's go."

Sanzo sat by the window of his bare room in the monastery.  The sun had decided to show its face just to spite him for the day was at a complete contrast with his mood.  He was not looking forward to another journey.  Surprisingly, even to him, he was looking forward to some peace and quiet, at least for a time.  The affairs of the gods were no business of his yet he seemed to keep getting pulled into them.  It was annoying him.  Leaning back in his chair, he watched as Hakkai pulled up in his jeep.  Turning from the window, he waited the minute it took to get from the entrance to his room.  Not bothering to knock, Goku strolled in with Goyjo and Hakkai in tow.

"Ok, monk. What is this all about?"  Goyjo said as he plopped down on one of the few wooden chairs in the small room.

"Nice to see you too, Goyjo."  Sanzo said in his monotone voice as the Goku settled himself on the floor.  "Hakkai, close the door."  Doing as told, he slowly shut the door and leaned against the wall next to it.  Sanzo took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts before he began.  "Yesterday, I was summoned to the Three Heads for a meeting.  It seems the gods can't do a thing for themselves…"

"Well, we all know that!  Cut the crap Sanzo.  Get to the point." Goyjo cut in agitatedly.

"Fine.  We have been assigned another job.  We are to hunt down a renegade god who has fled to earth and is hiding somewhere around here.  The gods have been looking for him for quite awhile but they obviously can't find him.  So, now the job falls on us.  They want us to find him before the retrieval squads do."  Sanzo sat back, letting the news sink in.  Silence ensued, but it did not last long.

"WHAT?! Who do they think we are?  Some kind of special force they can call on whenever they need us to do their bidding?" Goyjo cried in disbelief.

"It seems that way, doesn't it.  But, once again, we can't refuse this.  It comes from high up.  Same place as the last one." Sanzo replied.

"You mean it's from that same old hag who sent us to the West?" Sanzo only nodded as Goyjo threw his hangs in the air in defeat. "Great.  Just great.  I really wanted another journey JUST as we got back." 

"Calm down Goyjo.  If we find this guy fast, we can catch him, turn him in and be done with it."  Goku reasoned.

"Hmm…good plan, saru, except for one thing.  WE DON'T KNOW WHO THIS GUY IS OR WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE OR WHERE TO START!!!" Goyjo blurted, now fuming in his seat.

"Who exactly _are _we looking for, Sanzo?"  Hakkai asked, breaking from his silent brooding.

Sanzo reached down and picked up an official looking document from his desk.  "His name is Nataku, the war god.  Apparently, he had been in a coma like state for the last 500 years.  It seems, as we were still traveling to the West, he disappeared.  The gods have searched the entirety of Heaven and now believe him to be hidden somewhere on earth."

Hakkai nodded slightly taking in this information, a sad smile gracing his lips.  "Ironic isn't it?"

"What is, Hakkai?"  Goku asked.

"We were sent to stop the same demon he destroyed 500 years ago and now we ourselves are sent to find him."  Hakkai stated more to himself than the others.

"So, when do we leave?"  Goyjo questioned as he stood.

"Tomorrow." Sanzo said "For now, do what you wish.  Just be here first thing in the morning, ready to leave."

"Sure thing." Standing, Goyjo walked toward to door. "Come on Hakkai, let's get out of here.  The atmosphere in this place is killing me."  Hakkai quietly followed out the door into the cool afternoon breeze.  As they reached the jeep, Goyjo turned to him.  "What do you think of all this?"

"I don't know.  It seems to me that this is going to be more than just a mere man hunt."  Hakkai replied as he started up the engine.

"I wouldn't doubt it.  Whenever we do something, there is always some hidden catch behind it." Goyjo smirked as they pulled onto the road and headed back to town.  "This is going to be interesting to say the least."

The next morning, the four of them found themselves on an all too familiar road.  Crowded once again into the jeep, they were off.  Goyjo sat disgruntled in the backseat with Goku, his mood growing worse by the second.  He had spent the entirety of the previous night back at the tavern waiting.  He sat at the poker table all night, waiting and watching for the cloaked stranger to show himself.  But he didn't come.  The fact that Goyjo cleaned out almost everyone there that night made no difference to him.  He had wanted to play that smirking nuisance one more time to prove that he was the best.  But the coward didn't show.  Now he was off yet again on another 'assignment' and wouldn't have a chance to find the jerk and beat him until after he returned.  He narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he watched the town shrink into the distance.  Soon it would be hidden by the forest they soon would be entering.  They drove in silence for awhile watching the quite forest as they passed through.

"So, Sanzo, where are we supposed to start looking for this guy?" Hakkai asked the pensive man next to him. 

Sanzo leaned his head back and closed his eyes in thought. "That I don't know.  This guy has been eluding the gods, as I have told you.  I don't know how they expect us to…"

"Hey guys! Do you hear something?" Goku interrupted. 

"No.  Must be your imagination, baka saru." Goyjo shot.

"I'm serious; I thought I heard…There it is again!" Goku stood up and closed his eyes, trying to pinpoint the noise. "It sounds like a fight."

Hakkai strained his ears but all he could hear was the sound of the wind rushing by.  "I don't hear anything Goku.  Maybe if we get out of the…"  Hakkai was cut off as they came out of the forest right into the middle of…a battle.  Hakkai watched at what seemed like a group of ninjas battling it out with some unseen enemy. 

"Hakkai! Watch it!"  Hearing Goyjo's warning Hakkai pulled his eyes back to the road in time to hit the breaks before they ran into the boulder infront of them. 

"Looks like you were right this time, saru.  It is a fight.  Too bad they aren't after us.  I'm looking for an excuse to blow off some steam."  Goyjo said as he watched the fight ensuing.  Goku stood in the backseat and surveyed the ongoing battle.  The ninjas, or so he thought for they all were dressed in the same dark blue outfits with the same golden armor on different places of their bodies, were fighting what looked like two different people.  A figure soon broke through the converging ninjas, slashing with a deadly looking curved sword.  A few of the ninjas broke off from the main group and attacked.  The lone warrior easily fended them off, but once one was down, two more had replaced it.  Goku, spurned into action by an unknown source, jumped from the jeep and raced toward the outnumbered fighter.  

"Goku!" Hakkai called but was cut off as a blast of blue energy caught his attention. 

"Looks like there's no helping it." Goyjo said as he followed Goku's lead and ran into the thick of the fight.  Hakkai soon followed, throwing Sanzo an apologetic look before running after his red haired companion.  Sanzo reached for his gun and stepped out of the jeep.  "Troublesome."

"I've got you know.  There's no escape this time."  The ninja advanced on the lone warrior who only glared at him with cold golden eyes.  "It's time to go ba…" His sentence was cut off by jaw shattering right hook.  The gold eyed fighter turned to see Goku pull out his staff and take out three more. 

"Are you ok?"  Grabbing the fighters arm, Goku turned to face him.  Gold met gold as their eyes locked.  Goku's eyes fell on a face he had not seen in a long time.  "Nara?  What are you doing here?"  She smiled quickly up at him.  Looking her over, he noticed something strange.  Her hair seemed darker and was pulled back by a head ban that also covered her forehead.  But what struck him most was the fact that her eyes were now a deep gold.  _'What the…' _but his thoughts were cut short by a needle flying by his line of sight. Back to back now, he began to fight off the attackers with renewed vigilance.

On the other side of the field, Goyjo was cutting his way through his own group of ninjas, who now noticed the new arrivals.  Hakkai wasn't far behind him, shooting off blasts of green energy on those foolish enough to converge on him.  Turning his attention back to his opponents, he was barely able to dodge the figure flying past him.  Turning, he kicked its pursuer, knocking him into three more.  Goyjo turned to the now crouching figure next to him and his annoyance returned.  Kneeling beside him with a hand grasping their bleeding shoulder was the cocky poker player from the other night with the same confident smirk plastered on their face.  But this time the cloak was flung back and the hat that had hidden his features so well was missing, revealing a falling bun of long red hair.  At any other moment, Goyjo would have slapped himself, but now was not the time.  Slugging another attacker out of the way, he pulled an injured Roxanne over his shoulder and started to run.

Hakkai watched as Goyjo lifted someone up and started to run back toward the jeep with several enemies in pursuit.  He started toward them, but they were too far ahead.  Skidding to a halt, he began to collect his energy.  Before he could launch his attack, a blue energy ball flew past his ear, taking out the pursuers.  He turned in time to see a hooded figure run towards him.  The person reached out and grabbed his arm. "RUN!!" came Emma's desperate voice.  Hakkai didn't argue and was soon running back toward the jeep.

"SANZO!! GOKU!!! BACK TO THE JEEP!!" Hakkai yelled mid run. 

Sanzo, hearing Hakkai, turned from his game of target practice and started back toward the jeep.  He watched as Goku dashed back to the jeep, pulling behind him a dark haired figure with a curved blade; several ninjas giving chase.  It seemed the dark haired one was their main target.  Poising his gun once more, Sanzo started shooting, his aim never failing once. Sanzo reached the jeep as Goku and the stranger reached the jeep.

"Get in Saru, we have to go."  Sanzo ordered.

"Wait! We can't go yet!" Sanzo turned fast at the familiar voice. _'No….'_ Staring up at him was one of the last people he had expected to see.  Emma was sitting in the small space between the two front seats.  Sanzo moved his gaze to Goyjo in the back with a tired and bleeding Roxanne in his lap.  He turned back to Goku and finally saw the face of his companion.  He was not surprised to see Nara, but something was very different about her. Not having time to dwell on it he turned back to the battle, eyes scanning the area. He didn't need anyone to tell him who was left behind.  _'That baka onna…what has she gotten herself into this time.' _ His eyes finally caught sight of Sephira sprinting fast toward them with a few ninjas hot on her heels.

"GO!" She screamed, still several feet away.  Sanzo jumped into the jeep as Hakkai revved up the engine. 

"HURRY!" Came Nara's desperate cry.  Sephira ran hard toward the jeep.  Hakkai turned the jeep around, readying it to get out of there as soon as Sephira was in.  Reaching into her pocket, Sephira grabbed the last of her throwing needles.  With one final burst of energy, she jumped, throwing the last of her needles, taking down a few more before falling hard into the back of the jeep.

"DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE!!!" Emma screamed as Hakkai changed gears and floored it back into the forest.  Sephira sat up slowly, keeping an eye out for any who might follow them as they raced away.  After feeling certain that they had reached a safe distance, she sat back.  They had escaped.  They had survived once more.  She turned and looked at the faces she had been quite sure she would never see again.  Nara was next to Goku, both looking as if they had just had a strenuous work-out.  Roxanne sat leaning on Goyjo as he clumsily tried to bind the wound on her shoulder. She turned her gaze to where Emma was, squeezed between Hakkai and Genjo Sanzo.  The sight of him on the battle field had startled her but as she saw the others running toward the jeep, she knew what must be done.  A small blush crept over her cheeks as the memory of their last encounter came to the front of her mind.  Turning away, she tried her best to push the thought back, focusing on the problem at hand.

The group sat in silence as they made their way back through the forest.  Soon, Hakkai pulled off the road and guided them toward a small clearing in the woods.  Sephira laughed to herself as they stopped outside of a small cave.  _'Oh the ever convenient cave.' _ She stood and climbed out of the jeep, along with the others.  Emma took Roxanne to the side and, using some of her energy, began to heal her wound. 

Sephira watched as the others dispersed to various tasks.  Her head felt fuzzy as something warm ran along the skin of her toned stomach.  Looking down, she saw a dark spot growing on front of her cloak.  Pulling it back, she saw a red stain at the front of her shirt.  _'Blood?' _ Turning away, she lifted the front of her shirt and pulled out long needle from where it sat under her diaphragm.  Why hadn't she noticed it before?

"Ok, Sephira.  What's going on this time?" Sephira barely registered Sanzo's cold voice as her eyes became cloudy.  Turning slowly, she held up the blood covered needle to him.   Her breathing become ragged as an intense heat overtook her body.  She did her best to focus on him, grasping to hang on to reality. 

"Poi…son…"  Sanzo barely caught the all but whispered word before Sephira's body gave out from under her.  She collapsed forward as darkness took hold of her fevered mind.

End of ch. 7

**Sai Orlianna**:  Heehee…I did it again.   yeah, Sephira is out again.  I guess I

                       like making her get hurt. It's fun.  Now we are into the next - and

                       best - arc of this story.  Please R&R. I swear I will try and have the

                       next chapter up soon. Ja for now!


	8. When the Sakura Mourns

Sai Orlianna: Hi Hi! Next chapter's here.  Hope you enjoy it. One quick note, in

                     this chapter, you meet a character named Orlianna.  It didn't hit me

                     until after I finished the chapter that it was my name too. Heehee.

                     ;; just so you know, it's not supposed to be me. Ok, enjoy, R&R.

Fate Plays Her Hand

Ch. 8

When the Sakura Mourns…

Sanzo sat silently smoking a cigarette as the last rays of the sun faded into the welcoming hands of night.  Taking a long drag, he slowly blew out the smoke as the events of the day played over in his mind.  Of all the people in the world to run into, again, they had to run into these girls.  They just seemed to keep popping up at the worst possible times.  Now they had an even more annoying problem, Sephira had been poisoned in the battle and was now trapped in a feverish comma.  Hakkai and Emma had been working non stop since she collapsed, but even they were both at a loss of what to do since neither of them could identify the poison.  Sanzo sighed in frustration as he finished his cigarette and headed back inside.  Goku sat chatting with as she prepared a rushed dinner. 

"Emma, the hot water's ready!" she called.

"Thanks, be there in a sec." Emma answered as Hakkai came and sat by them.

"How is she doing?" Nara asked hesitantly.

"Better than she was." Hakkai said with a sigh. "The bleeding finally stopped. We cleaned and wrapped the wound best we could.  The fever seems to be holding strong though.  Emma's going to give her something a bit stronger to fight it off.  After that, only time will tell."

"Only time, that's something she needs but we don't have."  Emma said, coming up and sitting by the bowl of hot water.  Quickly, she started mixing in some herbs.

"Hey, what's that?" Goku asked referring to the strange brown powder Emma was using.

"It's Cymbelmyrn." Emma explained as she added a few red petals to the concoction. "It grows only in the mountains by our house.  The root, when ground and mixed with water and Andolus," she motioned referring to the red petals. "can help strengthen the immune system of one fighting off a fever such as this."

Nara watched as the herbs blended with the water, turning into a thick rusty colored paste.  "Will it help her?"

Emma spread the paste onto a few long green leaves.  "I don't know.  It's worked well against colds and minor poison induced fevers, but as Hakkai said, only time will tell.  Now, Nara, I will need your help." She said as she stood and handed Nara a few long strips.

Goku watched as they headed back to the patient.  "I hope she'll be alright." 

"She won't die."  Goku jumped at the sound of Sanzo's cold voice. Joining them by the fire, Sanzo sat quietly as Goku settled back down.

"I hope you're right, Sanzo." Hakkai commented.

"She won't die." Sanzo repeated.  _'She's too stubborn to die.'_ 

After a moment of silence, Goku popped his head up and quickly looked around.  "Uh…Hakkai, where's Goyjo?"

"He and Roxanne went to get some fire wood." Hakkai stated nonchalantly.

"Why, we already have plenty." Goku exclaimed, indicating the tall pile of wood by the wall.  "Nara and I collected it while you and Emma where treating Sephira."

Hakkai looked at the pile, then at Goku, then the pile, then at Goku again. "Oh, well then, I don't know."  He replied with a smile.  Sanzo rolled his eyes.  He knew full well that Goyjo and Roxanne had snuck out as soon as they saw that Sephira was doing well.  They wouldn't be back for quite sometime.  Soon Nara and Emma returned and dinner was passed out.  Hakkai sat and ate in silence as the others, mainly Goku, chatted.  One thought kept passing through his mind.  Who where the men who attacked Emma and the others and why?  What reason would they have to attack them?  And from the looks of things, the girls had almost expected it or had experienced a similar attack before. Looking around he noticed the tired look on everybody's face so he decided to wait and question them tomorrow.          

OUT SIDE THE WOODS…

A soldier stood on duty, his cool brown eyes watching the woods where the fugitive had escaped.  His rugged face never moving as his eyes stayed fixed on the same spot.  Though they had escaped, the patrol was ordered not to pursue them.  The fugitive would come to them in due course, but it wasn't the fugitive who was plaguing his thoughts at the moment.  It was another whom he had faced that day.  Another face burned brightly in his mind.  Her face, he knew that face.  Yes, he knew it well.  Why did she have her face, the face of the one he had served so faithfully all those years ago.  The one who would smile and treat him like a friend and not an underling.  There was no way it could be her, she was dead.  She was gone forever.  That fateful day still haunted him in his dreams.  How could this mortal be her, the one the Sakuras mourned for…

600 Years Ago…

"Orlianna-sama!  Orlianna-sama!  Where could she be?  ORLIANNA-SAMA!!" The cry came from a young soldier with brown eyes and hair.  His eyes scanned the crowd as he search for his charge.  She had run off again.  Did she enjoy tormenting him like this?

"Sam!" the young soldier turned at the sound of his name and bowed to the boy coming toward him.  "Sam, there you are.  Have you found her yet?"

"No, Amon-sama.  I have yet to locate your sister." He replied as he stood again facing the brother of his charge.

"Well hurry.  Father is growing impatient.  I will try to stall him a little longer, but you know how he gets when she is late."  Amon said as he turned and hurried in the opposite direction.

Sam bowed once more and continued his search.  '_Err…that girl is going to be the end of me.'  _

"Check the fields."  Sam stopped as he heard a smooth, familiar voice.  Sitting at her usual spot at the side of the road was a mature looking woman with long deep crimson hair and white, ageless eyes that held years of knowledge and wisdom.  "If you are looking for a flower, check the fields where she blooms."

Sam smiled at the woman.  "Thank you, Great One."  Bowing one last time, he hurried to where he knew his mistress would be. 

She smiled a sad smile as she watched the young soldier leave.  "Yes, this flower will bloom soon.  The tragedy about  blooming flowers, they inevitably wilt soon after."

"Madame Amelia?"  A young voice shook her from her thoughts as her pale eyes fell on a messenger boy.

"Yes?" she replied in her melodic voice.

The boy stood nervously under her gaze.  Gathering what little courage he had, he delivered his message.  "My master wishes to speak to you.  Will you please come with me?"  He looked up expectantly.  The Great Seer always made him nervous.

Amelia smiled at him as she stood.  "Of course, young one."

                                                                             

In a field outside the city, stood a grove of Sakura trees.  The trees were in full bloom as their sweet aroma filled the air.  Orlianna stood quietly behind the largest one.  Her blue eyes danced with expectation as she waited.  Her pale skin contrasted greatly to the dark wood of the tall tree as she held onto its trunk and peered around it once more.  No one.  Sighing in slight disappointment, she hid again.  Where was he?  He always came around this time, that's how she met him.  _'Well, not really' _ she thought.  _'It was more like the first time I saw him.  Not like I could go up and introduce myself to a man as great as him.  It would be improper and…'_  her thoughts stopped as she heard quiet footsteps coming her way.  Peering from her hiding place once more, she saw him, the man she had come to spy on, Konzen Douji. 

He came here everyday and sat underneath the same Sakura tree.  Orlianna saw him for the first time a few months ago when she had run away from her body guard.  She climbed into one of the trees to hide.  After a few hours, she decided it was time to return, but as she was about to climb down, Konzen came into the grove.  Knowing that she was not fit to be seen by a man who was considered to be so far above her station, she stayed and hid in the tree until he left.  Since that day, she had found every opportunity she could to return.  At first, she was curious to see him again, soon that curiosity turned to fascination and soon that fascination turned into love.  She felt she knew so much about him by just watching him.  She had heard that he was an honest and gentle man who quietly enjoyed observing life.  That statement was proven to her as she watched him.  His cool blues eyes held more insight then she would ever know and his hair was as bright as the sun, making her own golden locks dull in comparison. 

Orlianna knew the love she had for him would always be one sided for many reasons, one being the gap in not only their social standing but also their ages.  He was a few hundred years older than she was but he looked no more than a grown man in the mortal world.  She herself was still considered a girl by some, being one who had only just come of age a few years ago.  _'But, considering gods live forever, the age thing shouldn't be a problem, right?'_  she reasoned.  The other reason is the fact that her father had already arranged a marriage between herself and the son of one of his friends who was slightly higher up then they were.  She was supposed to meet him tonight, but she was determined to see Konzen one last time.  No matter what happened, Orlianna swore that in her heart she would love no other.  She quietly turned around, as not to give away her presence, pressed her back to the trunk of the tree and sighed. 

She knew she would have to leave soon; she had already spent too much time there.  A deep sadness filled her heart.  She didn't want to leave.  She would be content to just watch him forever.Peering around the tree one last time, her eyes sought him out for one last glimpse of her secret love, but he was gone.  Shocked, she stepped timidly out from behind the tree, looking around.  No one, she was alone.  Dropping her eyes to the ground, she willed the tears not to fall. 

"So, you're the one who's been spying on me."  Orlianna froze. Leaning against the Sakura where he had sat only moments before was Konzen, eyes locked on her face.  _'OH NO! He found me, now I'm going to be in so much trouble.  I've acted above my station by even being in his presence without permission and worse, he doesn't even know who I am!  What am I going to do?  What am I…' _ Her panic showed clearly on her face causing a small chuckle to escape Konzen's lips.

She blushed and dropped her gaze.  Taking a shuttering breath to try and calm her nerves, she bowed.  "Forgive me, Konzen Douji-sama.  I had no right to spy on you as I did.  I will take my punishment and…"

Konzen smiled at the girl infront of him.  She was young and naïve, he could tell.  Probably new in matters of society and the Heavens.  Her golden hair fell over her pale face as she bowed before him.  "Rise, sweet one, you have no fear of punishment from me."

Orlianna, looked up but, remembering herself, immediately lowered her gaze.  "But I am not supposed to even come near you without permission and I have…several times…so I must be punished."

"My dear girl, if I had wanted to punish you, I would have done it several months ago when you first started spying on me." Konzen said with amusement.

Orlianna shot up, locking eyes with him in disbelief.  "You…you knew, all along?"  Her blush deepened as he nodded.

Konzen gazed into the innocent blue eyes staring at him.  "You are not as good a spy as you had thought."  He said, observing her fully for the first time.  She wore a soft cream colored dress that hung delicately on her small frame with thick golden locks cascading down over her pale neck and shoulders.  Blue eyes set in a lovely face shone with the innocent light of a maid not yet tainted by the world.  Her blush seemed to deepen yet again at his gaze.  Lowering it, he sat down.  "What's your name, child?"

The nervousness soon was replaced by hurt pride as he called her child. She stood straighter as she answered him. "Child? I'm not a child.  I am Lady Orlianna, daughter of Lord Prin, Master of the Lower House."

"Ah so you are of the Lesser Nobility.  I see."  Orlianna bit her lip at his mention of her lowly station.  Konzen noticed this as he motioned her to sit.  Nervously, she sat next to him under the shade of the tall Sakura tree.  Her heart leaped at the chance of being in his presence, this time with his permission.  "Before you started to spy on me, why did you come out here.  I always thought I was the only person who admired and appreciated the untainted beauty of this grove."

"Well, My Lord..." Orlianna began.

"Please, call me Konzen.  There is no need to stand on formalities here." Konzen interrupted, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Alright, …Konzen…"  she replied, the blush tainting her pale cheeks once more.  "I would come here to pick flowers and to hide from my body guard.  I do not know why my father insists that I have one, but I do.  So, I play with him by running away once and awhile to see how long it takes him to find me."

"I see." Konzen mused.  Reaching down, he plucked a small white flower from its proud place in the ground.  "So the flower runs from her pot to the field where she longs to be."  He said as he placed the flower in her hair.

Orlianna felt the flower as it sat perfectly behind her small ear, not taking her eyes from Konzen's.  "I guess you could say that."  She stated quietly.  He was so close to her, watching her with those deep pools of blue.  Her heart skipped a beat as she lost herself in them. 

"Orlianna-sama!  Orlianna-sama!"

Orlianna sighed and dropped her gaze.  _'He had to show up now?'  _She looked up as Konzen stood and reached a hand down to her.  Taking her soft hand in his, Konzen helped her up.  She looked down as she heard her name called once more.  "That will be my body guard, Sam.  Looks like he found me this time."

"Seems that way."  Konzen trapped her once again in his eyes.  He could not tear himself from her innocent gaze.  "It was nice to finally meet you, little one." He said.  Her small hand remained captive in his.

Orlianna couldn't hide the emotions flashing across her face and in her eyes.  "Thanks you.  It was very nice to meet you properly, Konzen."  She couldn't move; she didn't want to wake up from this dream, but reality soon caught up to her.

Sam burst in through the trees.  "Orlianna-sama, there you are.  Come on, your father is waiting…Ah! Konzen Douji-sama."  Quickly, Sam bowed, knowing the punishment one would receive for disrespecting one of the higher nobility.  "Forgive me, milord,  I did not notice you there."

"It is quite alright, I was just keeping your young mistress company." Konzen said in his smooth voice.

"Yes sir.  But, if you will excuse us, My Lord, Orlianna-sama is late for her meeting with her betrothed."  Orlianna shot Sam a quick glare.  Why did he have to go and tell him that.

Konzen's face was unreadable as he heard the news.  So, she was to be married.  The smile on his face never wavered.  "Betrothed?  Well, my dear, you wouldn't want to be late.  Tell me, honorable guard, who is this fine ladies fiancé?"

"The son of Li Trousten of the Western House, Li Touten."  Sam said quickly. 

"Hmm…another of the Lesser Nobles, I assume."  Konzen said in a nonchalant manner.

"Yes, My Lord."  Sam replied.

"Uhuh."  Turning once more to Orlianna, he said,  "Farewell, little one.  I wish you the best of luck." He lifted her hand to his lips and planted a small kiss on her fingers.  "I trust I might receive an invitation to the wedding?"

Orlianna's heart fluttered and sank all in the same moment. "Yes, My Lord.  Farewell."  Without looking back, she turned and walked away with Sam.

Konzen watched as she left.  He knew he would see her again, in fact, he would make sure of it…

                                                                               

One Month Later…

"Did you hear?  Old Prin's daughter has married."

"I know.  She married Lord Trousten's son, right?"

"No, her betrothal to him was called off when another asked for her hand."

"Another?  But Old Prin would never break a promise like that to a friend, unless…a member of the Higher Nobility asked him.  But that's impossible.  He doesn't know any of the Higher Nobility."

"That's the best part.  The day his daughter was to meet her betrothed, Old Prin got a message from none of than Konzen Douji-sama."

"No!  Kanzeon Bosatsu's nephew?"

"Yes! They married this morning.  Isn't that the oddest thing?"

"What of Li Trousten and his son?"

"Well, Trousten was overjoyed at his friend's good luck that he was happy to call off the engagement.  But his son was not so happy about it.  People say he was so angry that he threatened to kill her."

"I doubt he'll actually go through with it.  Besides, we gods don't kill, or has he forgotten that."

"I don't know, but what I do know is that no one has ever seen a happier bride."           

Madame Amelia sat in her usual place as she listened to the gossip of the ladies shopping.  The Sakuras bloomed and shed their pink petals in celebration of this great day.  Picking up one of the soft petals, she sighed.  Watching the small petal, her eyes clouded over as her gift took hold.

_'On a day like no other, _

_When an innocent life blooms,_

_The Sakuras will sing, their petals full of song._

_On a night like no other,_

_When an innocent life wilts from malice._

_The Sakuras will mourn, their petals full of tears. _

As she finished, a tear fell from her eyes.  _Why must the most beautiful flowers wilt after they bloom?_

Sam stood outside waiting for his mistress.  It had already been three months since the wedding and Sam couldn't remember seeing a happier couple than the two he now served.  Today, his new master, Konzen-sama, asked him to escort Orlianna-sama into town.  Orlianna had been acting strange for the last few weeks so Konzen asked him to take her to see the doctor.  Sam did as told and was now waiting for her to emerge.  He had been on alert ever since the couple had been engaged.  That day, a threat was made that seemed ideal but Sam knew not to take any threat lightly.  He just hoped his fears would prove to be fruitless.  He had never seen his young charge so happy, he didn't want that to change.  A moment later, the door slid open as the doctor escorted Orlianna out.

"Now remember what I told you.  Plenty of rest and watch what you eat.  Some foods are not good for a woman in your condition.  Come back to see me in a month to see how things are developing."  Orlianna thanked him and turned to her friend and guard, positively beaming.

Sam noticed this new look and smiled as his suspicions were soon confirmed.  "So, it seems I was right." He said with a smirk.  Orlianna just smiled, too happy to retort anything back.  "When will you tell him?"

"Tonight.  Maybe after dinner."  Orlianna replied with a sigh.  "Tonight is going to be the greatest night ever."

In the darkness of the shadows, a figure ran, clutching a parchment to his chest.  He had just come from his employer's home with an important message for his boss.  Finally he reached his destination.  Looking around cautiously, he knocked on the door.  A burley man opened it and ushered him in.  Walking down a few halls, he came to the room he needed and went in.  Across the room sat his boss, waiting expectantly for him.  Quickly, he saluted and handed him the parchment.  He watched as his boss unrolled the parchment and read the message quickly.

"It's been confirmed.  We move tonight."

Konzen walked outside and found the love of his life standing, bathed in the moonlight.  He still couldn't believe he had such a creature as his own.  Walking up behind her, he slowly wrapped his arms around her resting his hands on her stomach.  Orlianna smiled and leaned back against him.  "So, my love, which do you prefer, a strong son or a playful daughter?"

"I don't think I have a choice in the matter, little one."  Konzen whispered.

Orlianna laughed her own soft laugh at her husband's humor, "Well, if I know what you want, I can at least try really hard to grant that wish.  As your wife, my duty is to please you, ne?"

"You already please me, my love, nothing can change that.  Besides, whatever it'll be, I know she'll be just as lovely as you."  Konzen replied softly, his breath tickling her ear.

"Or, he'll be just has handsome as you, my dear."  She sighed, never getting enough of the feel of Konzen's arms around her.  "I love you, Konzen."

"And I you, little one."  Konzen replied, turning her in his arms.  "I will protect you, always." Orlianna smiled as he leaned down, enveloping her lips with his.  She leaned closer to him as the kiss deepened.  Nothing would take this away from her, nothing.

"KONZEN DOUJI!"

  Konzen looked up as a group of ruthless looking men emerged from the darkness.  Orlianna froze at the sight of them.  Konzen quickly moved infront of his wife, guarding her best he could, his voice soon took on a commanding tone.  "What are you doing here!  You have no right to be here, leave immediately."  Orlianna clung to Konzen, petrified.  Picking up on her fear, Konzen watched as the group of mercenaries began to advance.

"Oh, we can't do that, your grace.  You have something that doesn't belong to you and we're here to take it back."  The head of the group hissed.

"I am warning you for the last time, leave this place, NOW!"  Konzen barked as he began to slowly move backward.  Orlianna moved just as slow, trying not to attract unneeded attention.  Fear engulfed her completely.  What were these men after anyway?

  Her answer soon came as the group of men charged toward them, the first one drew a deadly looking sword.  She screamed as they attacked.  Konzen pushed her out of the way as two more charged.  She watched in horror as her love did his best to ward them off.  Not knowing what to do, she screamed again.  This time, it formed a word.  "GUARDS!!!!!  HELP!!!!!"

Sam raced through the house at the sound of his mistress's cry followed by several others.  They arrived to a sight none had expected.  A group of Mercenaries were attacking their master who was warding them off as best he could.  Sam charged in as the other guards followed.  Racing toward Konzen, Sam punched the attacker, knocking him away from his master.  "Are you alright, My Lord?"

Konzen looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, thank you.  Where's Orlianna?"  Sam looked around quickly and found her running toward them.  Relief washed over Konzen as his wife threw herself into his arms.

"Lord, please, get yourself and Orlianna-sama into the house, we will take care of the attackers."  Sam said.  Konzen nodded his head.  Wrapping an arm around Orlianna, they headed toward the house.  Sam watched as they made it safely inside before he headed back into battle.

Konzen shut the door quickly and locked it.  Then, once more taking Orlianna into his arms, he led her to the front of the house.  "We should be safe now my love.  The guards will take care of the rest."

Orlianna sighed with relief as she stood with her husband. "Good.  What in heaven's name could they be after?"   

"Why you, my lady." Orlianna froze as a cruel voice spoke.  Konzen quickly placed himself between his love and this new threat.  These men were after his wife, why?  They said they were after something that didn't belong to him, but she had given herself to him.  She was his as he was hers.  Anger rose inside of him at the thought, no one was going to take his love from him, no one. 

With a sinister grin, the cruel man charged them.  Lunging forward, Konzen raised his arm to block the attack while landing a punch with the other.  Righting himself, the Mercenary quickly repaid Konzen for his hurt jaw.  Relentlessly, the two men lost themselves in a series of attacks.  Coming at him, the Mercenary aimed a punch right for Konzen's face.  Konzen dodged the attack, accurately landing a few more punches of his own, knocking his opponent to the floor.  Orlianna watched the whole onslaught with horror.  Konzen stood for a moment, observing the fallen man.  He wasn't moving.  Orlianna sighed in relief as Konzen turned back toward her and smiled, sporting a black eye and a bruised lip.  "Well, that wasn't so hard."

Orlianna sighed in relief, but even that was soon dissolved.  Behind her love, the Mercenary now stood with a long, curved blade in his hand.  "KONZEN!!"  Not knowing what to do, Orlianna rushed to protect her love.  The Mercenary charged, his blade poised for attack.  The next few seconds seemed to drag as time slowed down.  Orlianna pushed Konzen out of the way as the Mercenaries blade executed its deadly command.  Pain overwhelmed Orlianna as the hateful blade cut through her small form.  A choked cry escaped her lips as she felt it drive completely through her.  A fresh wave of pain seared her body as the blade was ripped from her womb.  Gasping for air, she fell back into the arms of the one she tried to protect.  Her eyes began to blur as her life began to spill out along with her blood. 

Konzen couldn't believe his eyes.  The one whom he had sworn to love and protect always was now lying in his arms covered in her own blood.  Pain like no other enveloped his body as panic took hold of his mind.  "Orlianna!  ORLIANNA!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!! Orlianna wake up!" He looked desperately at his love as her eyes slowly opened.  Konzen watched as pools of blue began to overflow.  Her breath became labored as she tried to speak.

"Kon…zen…I'm…so…sorry.  I tried…I tried…but…the baby…" Orlianna raised her shaking hand and laid it on her bleed womb, her tears falling freely now.

"Shh…it's ok.  My love.  It'll be alright.  You'll be alright." Konzen stammered, trying to hold in the fear that consuming him.  Looking up, stricken, he cried again.  "SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" 

Konzen helplessly looked back at her as blue met blue.  Orlianna lifted her blood stained fingers and lightly brushed his face.  "I…I love you…Konzen…always…"

Konzen gasped as the tears he had been vainly holding in began to fall.  "I love you, little one, always."  She smiled a faint smile as her eyes slowly closed, her chest rising one last time as she breathed her final sweet breath.  Konzen couldn't move as pain ripped through his heart and mind.  She was gone.  The one light in his life was gone, stolen from him by hate.  Taking her into arms one last time, he cried.  "No…my love, don't go.  Don't leave me.  No…NOOOO!!!!"

Sam stood shocked at what he saw.  When he heard his master's call, he raced inside in a panic only to find a Mercenary with a bloodied blade standing over his mistress.  He hurried forward and grabbed the Mercenary, who also seemed to be in shock.  Turning the last of the attackers over to the others, he watched as his master mourned for his fallen love.  Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked once again at his fallen charge.  He couldn't believe it.  He had protected her since she was a baby, he had watched her grow, and now here she lies in a pool of her own blood.  Anger filled him, it wasn't fair.  She had found her happiness, why must it be taken like this?  A rage like none other soon replaced his pain, a rage aimed at one person.  Storming outside, he grabbed the head Mercenary in a vice like grip.  Fire burned in his eyes as he glared at the attacker. 

"Who sent you?"  The Mercenary remained silent.  Sam, unable to control his rage, moved his grip up to the man's neck and squeezed.  "You are dead either way, so you might as well tell me."

The attacker gasped for breath as he wheezed out two words. "Li…Touten…" Sam released the man who immediately grasped his neck, gasping for air.  _'Li Touten, I should have known.'_  Sam was going to personally see that he was punished.  Turning his back on the estate of the one he had served so faithfully, he left, never to return.

The next morning, Konzen stood outside under the Sakura tree where he had first met his love.  The pain hadn't eased since the night before and he knew it never would.  Why?  Why had his love, his heart have to be taken from him?  Was Fate so cruel as to give such a gift only to steal it away again?

"The Sakuras are mourning."

  Konzen stiffened at the voice of the last person he wanted to see.  His voice became icy as he turned to face his aunt. "What do you want?"

Kanzeon Bosatsu stood looking up at the trees.  "The Sakuras are mourning her, can't you see it?"  Konzen raised his eyes to the trees.  The petals were blue.  "When an innocent creature, such as Orlianna, is killed unjustly, the Sakuras will mourn."

Konzen sighed.  Memories invaded his mind of the day they first met, underneath those trees.  Pain once again squeezed the few remaining pieces of his heart.  Turning his gaze back to her, he asked again.  "What do you want?"

"I have a proposition for you.  Are you interested?"

"Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Konzen Douji-sama has moved to the other side of the city.  It seems he is going to work for his aunt now."

"Not a big surprise after what happened to him.  That poor man.  How could someone do that to him.  He must be shattered.  I heard he hasn't spoken to anyone since that night."

"Did you see him at the funeral?  People said his eyes were as cold as ice.  The light had completely vanished from them."

"Did you hear what happened to Li Touten?"

"The man who was accused of being behind the attack?  No, what happened?"

"Well, it turns out that he was charged with the crime but someone pulled some strings.  The only punishment he got was a loss of his title and position.  He is now a clerk working for the Bureaucrats.  His family has disowned him as well."

"He deserves much worse for what he did."

The sounds of gossip filled the air once more as the days passed by.

"When the Sakura mourns, she turns blue with sorrow.  An eternal sadness that can't be overcome, only buried."  Amelia sat quietly as the blue Sakura petals fell around her.  She picked one up off the ground and sighed.  Her eyes clouded over as her Sight took control.  _Konzen Douji, a hard man who loves nothing.  A man who's heart is closed off from any form of love.  A man who won't even stop to admire the beauty of a flower.  Who will break through this wall you have erected around your heart?…_ In her mind's eye, a picture of a small boy with golden eyes and long brown hair appeared _…will you be his sun?_  The image changed into that of another girl, this one a healer with green eyes and a tired smile.  A gasp escaped her lips as a tear rolled down her cheek.  _No, please, do not crush another one.  I don't want to see another one fall too soon…_

Present Day…

Flashes, images, dreams…all fever induced.  Sephira lay quietly in her fevered state.  Her body slowly began to fight off the poison that coursed through her veins.  Her mind shook her unconscious state with dream, images, flashes that made no sense.  Things her mind would not allow her to remember.  An unfamiliar pain swept through her mind and heart as a small tear fell from her sleeping eyes.  _'Konzen…'_

End of Ch. 8

Sai Orlianna: ::voice coming from hiding place:: I know ya'll probably hate me

                       for this chapter.  Other than that, I hope you liked it. Please

                       R&R.  I have some free time coming up within the next week

                       so I should have the next chapter done by then.  I am also in the

                      process of revising the first chapters.  I am fixing all those spelling

                      mistakes ya'll have told me about. So, if you are really bored one

                      day, please go back and reread them and tell me if you think they

                      are better. Ja!


	9. Strong Hands, Bound Hearts REVISED

Sai Orlianna:  So, after long last, here is the next chapter.  Sorry it took forever, but I am currently suffering writer's block.  Thanks to all who reviewed, makes me feel loved. Hope you enjoy this next one, please R/R.

Disclaimer:  I do not own Saiyuki; I just borrow the characters for my little game of What if…

Fate Plays Her Hand

Ch. 9

Strong Hands, Bound Hearts

Roxanne awoke as the birds began their song to signal the arrival of a new day.  The sun felt warm on her face as she stretched her tired, sore muscles.  Rolling over, she felt a pair of strong arms tighten around her waste as sleepy mumbles made there way to her ears.  She smiled at the man sleeping next to her.  Goyjo had pulled her away the night before for a little of what he called 'payback'.  A slight blush crossed her cheeks at the memory of his 'payback'.  Planting a light kiss on his lips, she snaked out of his grasp.  Goyjo had enacted his revenge on the bank of a quiet stream, lucky for her.  Taking a few tentative steps forward, she felt the water with her toe.  It was nice and cool, perfect for a morning swim. 

"Where do you think you're going?"  A rough voice asked as strong arms wrapped around her slim waist, pulling her in possessively.

"Oh, just going for a morning swim." Roxanne said as she leaned into Goyjo's strong frame.

"Without me?  I'm hurt."  Goyjo smirked as he saw her nod.  "Well, that will soon be rectified!"  Roxanne let out a yelp as Goyjo picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.  "This will teach not to leave me alone like that."  Roxanne giggled than screamed as Goyjo ran and jumped, dunking them both successfully in the middle of the cool stream.  Coming up for air, she felt Goyjo's arms around her once more.  "Well, that will certainly wake you up in the morning."

"What?  Does the water bother you?"  Roxanne snickered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling close to him.  "I thought Water Sprites loved the water."

Goyjo smirked, inching his face closer to hers, his breath tickling her lips.  "Want me to show you just how much?"  Roxanne smiled as his lips covered hers in a kiss that was reminiscent of the ones she felt last night.

Emma awoke with the dawn.  Sleep had eluded her for most of the night as thoughts of her patient refused to let her mind rest.  Sitting by the fire, she waited as the others slept.  Her thoughts drifted back to the day when Nara told them.  It wasn't too long after Sephira had returned that Nara sat them down and revealed to them her secret.  Since then, they had been running from these gods.  Moving from town to town, never staying too long in one.  It was only a matter of time before they would be unable to run any more.  Sighing, Emma scanned the room, gazing in envy at the sleeping forms of her comrades.  Her eyes landed on an empty spot.  Roxanne was gone and she knew exactly why.  She rolled her eyes in frustrated jealousy.  _'At least somebody is enjoying themselves.' _

Her thoughts trailed back to a few nights ago when Roxanne came in with a smug grin on her face and a fist full of money.  It didn't take the others long to figure out how she had gotten it and who.  They all knew Rox was good, but she never came back looking that smug unless she had beaten someone equally as smug at there own game.  Sephira's face dropped when she heard exactly who it was that Rox had gotten the money from.  Needless to say, they were on there way soon afterward.  Emma was puzzled as to why Sephira was so insistent on leaving that quickly.  Now, here they were again.  On the run with the people some had thought they would never see again. 

"Good morning." Emma jumped as a pleasant voice broke her from her thoughts.  Turning, she met the bright green eyes of Hakkai. 

"Oh, good morning."  Hakkai smiled as Emma turned back to the fire.  "Did I wake you?" 

"Oh no, you didn't.  I usually wake up before they do."  Hakkai said as he sat next to her.  "I guess you're an early bird as well."

Hakkai tried to catch her tired eyes as she answered. "No, Sephira is.  I just couldn't sleep."

"Ah-huh." He said as he observed her.  Her face showed signs of worry and fatigue.  Her eyes were fixed on the fire but her focus was somewhere else.  Hakkai wondered where her mind could be.  "How is she doing?"

"Better."  Emma said, not taking her eyes from the fire.  "The fever hasn't broken completely, but, knowing Sephira, she won't let a petty thing like this stop her." 

"I'll bet." Hakkai said in an attempt to lighten the mood.  Silence reigned as the two sat by the small fire.  Hakkai watched the firelight as it danced across Emma's face noticing that there was something weighing her down.  Something far more than the stress related to the recent events.  Acting as if on its own, Hakkai's hand reached out and gently turned Emma's face toward him.  He caught her eyes as his hand cupped her cheek.  His heart broke at what he saw in the depths of her green eyes— concern, exhaustion, confusion, and pain.  The pain was deep, lodged in the hopelessness he sensed.  His heart cried out to hold her, to try and rid her of the pain she felt.  Hakkai's mind was confused as to what brought these new feelings to light but he had no time to ponder this as he felt a hot tear splash on his hand. 

Tears filled Emma's eyes as she gazed into his soft eyes.  In his eyes, she saw a place were she could rest her worries, if only for a moment.  Her entire being was tired; she could not hold back the tears that began to fall.  The pain, stress, and anger she had felt since that day now came pouring out of her soul.  Throwing her arms around him, she cried into his shoulder. 

Shock enveloped Hakkai as she cried.  Each time a sob escaped her lips, a piece of his heart bled.  He hated seeing her go through something like this.  Wrapping his arms around her, he held her small frame to his as she let out her frustration.  Soon the sobs subsided as the tears lightened.  Emma began to relax in the comfort Hakkai offered her.  A part of her wanted to stay in his warm embrace forever.  In that same part of his heart that broke only moments before now became protective of this small creature who relaxed in his grasp.  Hakkai tried to ignore his heart as an old promise came back to his mind.  He tried his best to block off his heart once more to the familiar feelings but this time, it was harder than ever.  His mind shot back to the woman in his arms as her small voice caught his ear.  "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"  Hakkai answered, trying to focus on what she was saying instead of the joy his heart felt by having her in his arms.  

"Live knowing you could easily lose control and kill all those closest to you."  Emma raised her eyes to meet Hakkai's once more.  "I'm scared, Hakkai.  Whenever I see one of my friends hurt in battle, all I can think about is what if I was the one to do that to them.  What if I lose control and they aren't able to stop me.  What if I'm the one who kills them…"

Hakkai watched as Emma lowered her head to his shoulder once more.  The question had puzzled him but he knew what had spurned it.  She was going through the same thing he had when he had learned to deal with his newly acquired demon side.  Hakkai sighed as he thought of what he had to say.  "How do I live?  Well, it's not easy.  Knowing that I have this power deep within me was a hard fact to grasp at first, but you have something that I didn't have when I went through this."

Emma looked at him with the questioning eyes of a child.  "What?"

"You have your friends."  Hakkai sighed as he prepared himself for what he was about to reveal.  "When I became a demon, I had just lost the only person I had ever loved.  I lost all control…killing out of vengeance.  In the end, I was alone.  I wanted to die alone with my sins, but Fate had another plan.  It was because of my sins that I met Goyjo, Goku, and Sanzo.  Because of them, I found a new life and a new strength."  Emma listened as what Hakkai just told her sunk in.  "You… you already have people there for you.  You have to believe in their strength and your own."

Emma sat up, part of her not wanting to leave the warmth Hakkai had given her.  "I'm not that strong."

"Yes you are."  Hakkai said as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  "You have strength deep down.  Strength to support and to heal."  Emma watched him as he slid his hand from her shoulder and took her hand in his.  "Your hands hold your strength."

Emma smiled.  "You have strength too…"  She said as she turned his hands over, palms up.  "…in your hands."  Her bright eyes met his.  Hakkai became lost in her words as they sat in a renewed silence.

"Am I interrupting?"  Hakkai and Emma jumped apart both looking up in surprise to see a giggling Nara and a smirking Goku.  "No really, if you prefer to be left alone, we can leave." Goku said stifling a laugh.  Hakkai just rolled his eyes as Emma stood and quickly walked back to her patient.

 Doing his best to change the subject, Hakkai said the first thing he could come up with.  "Um…are the others up yet?" _'Nice cover smart one.'  _He thought berating himself.

"Yeah, pretty much.  Sanzo's awake, but he's still pretending to be asleep and Goyjo hasn't returned yet."  Goku said as he sat down, still grinning to himself as he handed a blushing Hakkai some water.

"Yeah, I guess Roxanne wore him out last night."  Nara commented slyly.  Goku began to laugh as Hakkai sat in shock, not at the comment itself but at the fact that it was Nara who said it.  Nara just went about her business making breakfast oblivious, or just ignoring, the reactions she caused.  Goku was still laughing as a very grumpy Sanzo joined the group waiting for their breakfast.  "It's going to be long day" Hakkai commented silently.

Kanzeon Bosatsu stood and walked away from her viewing pool.  "You have strength too in your hands."  She grinned as she draped herself across her thrown.  "Tenpo Gensui, does she still hold the key to your strength as she did then?"

…547 years ago…

The sky was clear as the sun shone down on the streets of heaven.  In her usual corner, Madame Amelia sat watching the people as they passed by.  Though her eyes were watchful, her focus was elsewhere.  A creeping sense of dread filled her as she knew the time was fast approaching when another flower would fall.  A flower that could not be saved.  This weighed heavily on her mind.  She knew well the price her gift held.  Though she could see what may and will come, she could never change the set fates of those she saw.  The pain this knowledge brought her tore at her heart everyday.  She found herself wishing more and more to just be rid of the Sight, but she knew deep down that she never would be.

"I knew it.  Slacking off on the job." Amelia's focus returned to the present as she recognized the smooth voice that hit her ears.  "What _are _we going to do with you, Madame Seer."

 She sighed as she moved her eyes to meet the cool, confident ones of Kenren Taisho.  "_You _can't do a thing, general.  My condition is incurable." 

"And what condition is that, oh Great Seer?" Kenren asked in his indifferent voice.

Amelia let out a sad laugh as she replied.  "Nothing more than what I have always had.  The Sight I have comes with a great price that is becoming increasingly difficult to bear."

"Hmm…you're right, I can't do anything, but I just might have something that will help."  Kenren said as he sat next to Amelia.

"And what might that be?" she asked as she leaned her tired head against his shoulder.

He pulled a jug from his belt and held it out so she could see it.  "Got it fresh this morning from Sheban."  Pulling the cork from the top he handed the jug to her.  Amelia accepted gratefully and took a sip of the bittersweet liquid.

"Mmm…good batch."  She said as she took another sip and handed the jug back to Kenren, who took a long swig himself.

"I'm so tired of this, Kenren."  Amelia complained silently.

"I know, my dear."  Kenren said as he put an arm around her.  "I can't say I know how you feel, but I like to think I can relate.  I'm so tired of pretending to kiss up to these old geezers.  It's annoying really."

"Why can't we just live our lives the way we want to and not have to worry what other people think."  Amelia said, taking the jug from him again.

"If only, indeed."  Kenren replied, resting his chin on her head.  They sat in silence for awhile, enjoying each others company.  Amelia relaxed in his strong arms, listening to his steady breathing.  She envied him.  He was able to live in ways she could never know.  In his world, nothing seemed to matter outside of a good drink.  She felt her mood begin to lighten.  When he came to see her, he had a way of making her troubles vanish.

"Don't you think you should be on your way?  If anymore people see us like this they will think we were lovers or something."  Amelia said as she straitened up.

"You want me to leave so soon?"  Kenren said, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.  "Amelia, I'm hurt."

"You?  Hurt?  I doubt that.  Nothing fazes you, my friend."  Amelia said with a smile.  Kenren smiled back at her as if he had just done something great.  Amelia looked at him, a bit puzzled.  "What?"

"You smiled."  Kenren said with a grin.  "You've seemed down the last few days, so I snuck away to come and cheer my favorite drinking partner up."

Amelia's smile vanished as realization struck her.  "You skipped out on the Western Lord's garden party?  Do you know how much trouble you could get into?"  

"Last I checked, they weren't punishing soldiers for visiting you."  Before Amelia could retort to his cheek, something caught her eye.  She watched as a young woman ran by with a small package in her arms.  The sadness she felt only moments before filled

her once more.  "Hey, what's wrong?"

Amelia let out a sad sigh as she reached for the jug of wine one last time.  "Another flower shall soon fall." she whispered as she took her last taste of the burning drink.  Kenren didn't need to guess the meaning behind her words.  Another fire would burn out and another heart would break.  He understood now why her smile was fading.

Standing outside the door, she waited; her green eyes never leaving it.  "Tenpo-san, I'm coming in!"  Opening the door slightly, she stepped into a dusty old room.  She scanned the room quickly.  It was packed wall to wall with old books and scrolls that seemed quite disorganized.  The only light for the room came from a lone window on the far wall.  She took a few tentative steps.  "Tenpo-san?"

She jumped as the door slammed behind her and a pair of strong arms grabbed her.  A small shriek escaped her lips but was cut off as her lips were covered by a pair of warm, familiar ones.  She leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the man who now held her tightly against him.  After several minutes the kiss was broken.  She smiled at her lover.  "Hello, Ten-chan."

"You're late, Kalys."  Tenpo said, tucking a strand of her thick, brown hair behind her ear.

"Gomen, gomen.  I got held up.  Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" she pouted as she put on the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. 

Tenpo smiled and kissed her lightly on the nose.  "Don't I always, K-chan."    

Kalys smiled at the sound of his pet name for her.  "Always, Ten-chan."  She kissed him again before slipping out of his arms and hopping onto the nearest table.  "I bought you something."

"Really?"  Tenpo raised his eyebrow inquiringly as he made his way to her.  He placed his hands on either side of her, trapping her on the table.  Kalys giggled as she opened the small package and pulled out a long piece of black silk.  Tenpo looked at the gift as an idea of how to use it came to mind.  "Oh, a new toy?" he said seductively, his mouth forming a very evil smirk. "Are we going to play?" 

Kalys blushed slightly catching the full meaning of his words.  "No…well not right now.  It's a tie."  Tenpo's face dropped slightly at her comment but he kept in mind that she did say 'not right now'.  "I noticed you didn't have one so I thought I would get you one."  Kalys said as she looped the tie around his neck and kissed him quickly on the nose.  "So, is this the room you wanted me to help you clean?"

"Yes, but, we can do that later."  Tenpo said suggestively as he took her hand in his keeping her from tying the tie properly.  "I've missed you." He said as he trailed soft kisses over her figure tips.

  A chill ran down her spine as he slowly moved from her figures to her palm.  "I've missed you too."

"They keep you at that awful place too much."  Tenpo said as he moved from her hand to her neck, pleased to hear a moan escape her lips.

"Not…not like I have much of a choice."  Kalys said between shuddered breaths.  She could feel the familiar heat rising in her body as Tenpo continued his caresses.

Moving his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer to him.  Her scent filled his every being.  He hated her being away from him, even for a second.  Slowly, he moved from her neck to her lips making sure not to miss a chance to taste her.  Gently, he pushed her down, lying them both fully on the table.  He loved how her body fit perfectly against his.  He looked down into her deep emerald eyes.  "I love you…K-chan."

Kalys smiled up, meeting his loving eyes.  Her heart leaped at those words no matter how many times she heard them.  "I love you too, Ten-chan."

Tenpo never got tired of hearing her say that to him.  Slowly, he lowered his lips down to hers in a kiss that heated both their bodies as the secret of night fell around them.

"TENPO!! OIY, TENPO!!!"  Kenren stood banging on the door of his superior officer.  He couldn't believe his luck.  Tenpo was the one who had asked to see him today and he wasn't even answering the door.  Kenren banged on the door again.  "Tenpo, if you don't answer this door, I'll break it down."  Slowly the door opened.  Kenren stood in surprise as a woman came out instead of Tenpo.  The girl smiled, bowed, then left. 

"Ah, Kenren. Won't you come in."  Kenren, watching the form of the retreating woman, turned to face a tired, yet pleased looking Tenpo.

"Rough night?"  Kenren asked, stepping into the room. 

"No.  Long morning."  Tenpo stammered as he closed the door behind them.

Kenren scanned the room.  It was cleaner than the last time he had been there. _'Seems Tenpo finally got around to cleaning this place. Must have taken him awhile, unless...'  _A smirk crossed his lips as a new and tantalizing idea crossed his mind.  Leaning against the nearby table, Kenren eyes his friend suspiciously.  "So?"

"So…what?"  Tenpo said, walking past his friend.

"Something is going on here, Tenpo.  So what is it?"  Kenren said as he took out his signature sake jug.

"And what makes you say that?" Tenpo asked as he tried to straighten up an already clean table.

Kenren smirked.  "Well, that bruise on your neck didn't come from organizing in here, or did it?"  He laughed at Tenpo's shocked expression as he tried to cover his neck.  "So, who is she?"

Conceding, Tenpo turned to face his friend, a slight blush on his cheeks.  "Her name is Kalys.  She's one of the few healers the army uses when going to battle.  We met on one of the missions I led a while ago."

"And?" Kenren pressed.

"And…we've been secret lovers for most of that time."  Tenpo replied smiling.

"Secret?  Isn't that a little extreme?"  Kenren asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's necessary.  Officers, like myself, are not supposed to…you know…fraternize with the civilian workers."

"Ah, I see.  So you and this girl have been…meeting…secretly?" 

"Uhuh."  Tenpo's eyes became serious.  "Please, promise me you won't…"

"Don't worry.  Your secret's safe with me, pal."  Kenren answered with a wink.

"Thank you."  Tenpo said as he slouched into a nearby chair.

"So…is she good?"  Tenpo looked up with a grin, his face telling Kenren all he needed to know.

"Kalys, did you hear, we might be going on a mission to the mortal realm soon."  Kalys looked up at her friend in interest.

"Really?"

"Yeah.  There is some sort of rebellion or something that the troops are going to quell.  I think only you and I are going along."

"But I thought the general said they weren't getting involved in such a petty revolt."

"I thought so to, but it seems someone wants them to get involved.  Kinda fishy if you ask me."

"I guess so.  Do you know when we will have to go?"

"No, but I would think it would be soon."

Kalys sat silently as the news sunk in.  _'Another mission, so soon?  I don't want to leave Tenpo so soon…we just got back…'_

"So soon?"

"We got the order today.  We depart first thing in the morning."   Tenpo stared at Kalys.  He hated it when she went on missions.

"But you just got back you just got back a few days ago.  You're not supposed to go on another mission for at least two weeks.  Regulation says so."  Tenpo stated hurriedly.

"I know, but it seems are unit was requested.  There's nothing we can do about it."  Kalys replied quietly.

"I can't believe they would over look protocol for something like this."  Tenpo sighed in defeat.  "When do you think you will be back?"  He asked, his eyes betraying him.  

"I'm not sure.  The general opinion is that it shouldn't take too long.  A week maybe." Kalys said trying to lighten the mood. 

Tenpo walked to her, pulling her into a tight hug.  "Don't go."

"I have to, you know that."  Kalys said into his shoulder.  "It is my duty and I cannot change that."

Tenpo's arms tightened around his love, not wanting to release her.  A foreboding came over him that he could not shake off.  Something deep within him told him not to let her go.  In vain, he pleaded once more.  "Please…please don't go.  I have a really bad feeling about this one.  I can pull some strings and have you replaced with someone else and…"

"No."  Kalys' strong voice interrupted the desperate plea of her lover.  "If you did that than they would know something was going on."  Kalys leaned back and met Tenpo's intense gaze, smiling in reassurance.  "It's going to be alright.  Nothing can hurt me as long as I have you.  You're my strength, remember?  "

"As you are mine, but still…"  His eyes pleaded with her, but he knew it was a losing battle.  Pulling her once more into his embrace, he breathed her in.  "Stay with me tonight."

"What?"  Kalys was taken aback by the desperation she heard in his usually calm voice. 

"Stay with me tonight.  Let me hold you until our time is spent.  Please."  Tenpo's voice held such need.  Her heart tightened with the love she had for him.  Silently, she agreed, letting herself be engulfed in a breathtaking kiss.  Her last logical thought was that this was all she wanted.  She would die in his arms if she could.

Tenpo stood in his study pacing.  It had been two weeks since he had to say farewell to his love.  His thoughts returned to that night once more.  He had made love to her until she couldn't anymore, allowing a blissful sleep to overtake them both.  He remembered the feel of her in his arms as he awoke.  She looked as if she belonged there; as if it would be a mortal sin to move her.  He also remembered the pain he felt in his heart as she left.  Since that day, he had been anxiously awaiting her return.  He wanted her back in his arms; to know she was safe again.  The foreboding in his heart had only increased since that day.  _'It's going to be alright…you're my strength, remember?'  _Her words echoed in his mind as he tried to convince his heart that she would return.  Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small box.  He had decided soon after she left that he would make her his for eternity.  Then he would never have to say goodbye to her in such a way.  A knock on the door broke his thoughts.  A nervous hope rose in him as he struggled to keep from racing to the door.  Trying to keep his cool, he opened the door…

"Did you hear what happened in the mortal realm?"

"Yes.  The troops who went to stop that revolt were ambushed.  But didn't they defeat the ambushers?"

"Yes they did.  An interesting battle it was too.  Not one of our soldiers was killed."

"But I heard that there were some casualties."

"Oh, right.  I had forgotten.  Well, anyway, it was no one important, just one of the healers.  They found her dead outside the camp.  No one really cares though."

"Well, I still think the troops did not even need to bother with such a petty rebellion.  It puzzles me why they even sent them."

"I agree.  Strange thing is, no one really knows who gave the order to go."

_'…No one really cares…'_

Sitting in her usual place, Madame Amelia watched as the Sakura blossoms bloomed.  _'Blue…'_  To the surprise of many, the Sakura blossoms were blue.  She sat, not paying attention to those around her as her eyes clouded.  This time, she only saw a glimpse of what had already begun.  Her eyes stung with tears as she saw Tenpo slumped on the floor.  His eyes stared out in a lifeless, detached manner from the shock that over ran him.  Pain, an endless pain was festering away at the few remaining pieces of his heart.  Clenched in his hand was the success report from the recent operation, reporting only one casualty_…Healer Kalys Emeraude…_  Amelia blinked away the tears trying to clear the vision from her mind, but it was etched there for eternity. 

_Another flower crushed…_The tears fell freely as a new pain filled her heart.  _Will there be no end to this?_

"Oiy, Hakkai, wake up."  Hakkai jumped from his thoughts as Goyjo stood over him.  "Where were you just now?"

"I should be asking _you_ that, Goyjo."  Hakkai replied with a smirk. 

"Yeah, what took you so long, Kappa?"  Goku shot from his place next to Hakkai.

"We were just getting some exercise."  Roxanne said as she stood draped over Goyjo.  Nara stifled a laugh as the two joined the others around the fire.

    Sanzo rolled his eyes as he did his best to ignore them.  He was having enough trouble as is trying to keep his thoughts on the situation at hand.  He had tried countless times to figure out what was going on but his mind kept wandering  back to the baka onna in the back.  His mind continually went back to the last night he saw her, outside the inn.  That night, standing there in the moonlight, she glowed.  Her damnable pride had returned.  She was sure they would never meet again; he was sure they would never meet again…ever.  Why now?  Why here?  These questions still had no answer.  He was beginning to think they never would.  His pondering was thrown off, though, as a delighted cry came from the back of the cave.

"Sephira?  She's awake!"

End of ch. 9

Sai Orlianna:  There you have it.  Not as good as the last one, I know, but I try.  Please R/R.  I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up sooner than this one. Ja for now! 


	10. One Day More

Sai Orlianna: Hey all!  Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out but here it is.  I got

                      my first flame.  ;-;  Makes me sad but I guess it is ok.   Thanks to those who

                      reviewed.  Hope you enjoy this next chapter.  Just a fun fluffy ch. but it has

                      some fun moments.  As always please R&R. 

Fate Plays Her Hand

Ch 10

One Day More

Sephira felt the world around her come into focus.  Slowly, she opened her eyes as her mind fought to break free from the fog it had been entrapped in.  The last thing she remembered was being attacked again by these strange warriors then running.  Her head ached as she recalled what had happened.  Jumping into the back of a jeep as the poisonous dart hit its target and driving away into the wood.  Her mind scanned the last memory she had of all of them together.  The faces of her friends spilled into her mind along with the faces of who they were with.  She moaned as her mind reminded her fully of exactly who they were with.

"Sephira?"

A voice cut through her lingering thoughts as the face of Emma came into view.  Sephira looked up at her friend as a tired smile crossed her face.  She couldn't help but notice the relief evident on Emma's face.

"She's awake!"  Sephira heard Emma cry as she shakily sat up.  "Here, let me help."  Emma reached down to help her as the others rushed over.  Sephira smiled at the happy faces of her comrades but that smile faded when she met the indifferent glare of Genjo Sanzo. 

"Oh, it's you again." She groaned as she leaned into Emma.

Sanzo was taken a back by her comment and an unknown anger quickly took hold.  "What do you mean by that, you baka!"

"Sanzo, keep your voice down.  She just woke up."  Hakkai said, trying to calm the raging Sanzo.

"Hmm…he's pissed."  Goyjo whispered softly to Rox who stifled a giggle.  "I think the cranky monk has been insulted." 

CLICK "Say that again, kappa, I dare you."

"Sanzo, please."

"Save it, Hakkai." Sanzo growled before turning back to Sephira, his gun still fixed on Goyjo.  "Is this the thanks we get for saving your ass, again?!"

"You must be hungry Sephira.  Why don't Goku and I get you some food."  Nara said hastily grabbing Goku by the arm.

"Yeah!  Food! Food! Food!"

"We didn't ask for your help, you damn monk."

"Sephira, don't…"  Emma said in her best motherly tone.

"FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!"

"Yeah, cause you were doing just fine on your own!"  Sanzo all but yelled.  Nara gasped as Sanzo pointed his gun away from Goyjo and pulled the trigger.  "Shut up baka saru!"  Goku froze.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, SANZO?!"

"You were being annoying."  Sanzo grumbled.

Nara started to tug Goku.  "Come on, let's get that food." 

"Come to think of it, who were those guys who…"  Goyjo was cut off by the smooth feeling of one of Rox's fingers on his lips.

"Shh…darling."

"Exactly!  Who _were_ those guys you were fighting?"

Hakkai squatted next to Emma.  "Sephira, you ok?"  Sephira moaned.  Emma felt Sephira's head with the back of her palm and grimaced.  She was sweating from her fever and this petty fright was not helping.  This had to stop, now.

Sanzo jumped in front of the retreating Nara.  "No, you are not leaving till I get some answers!"

"QUIET!!!" 

Everyone froze at the harsh voice, more so surprised that it came from Emma.  She stood, her eyes closed in a manner that told everyone that she was trying to retain her calm.  After a minute, she opened her eyes and looked down at Sephira.  "I think it's time for you to take a bath."  Sephira looked up at her and smiled, nodding in agreement.

 With help from Emma, Sephira stood and made her way to the door.  Everyone stood just as still and quiet as they passed.  Sanzo stood unmoving at the entrance.  Sephira grimaced.  "Move."  Glaring heatedly at her, Sanzo stiffly stepped aside, his eyes not moving from her retreating form.  When they had disappeared behind the trees, Sanzo let out the frustrated breath he unconsciously held.  Turning, he noticed that everyone was watching him.

"What was that all about?"  Goyjo said with a suggestive smirk.  "Did the little vixen really insult the great Sanzo-hoshsama?"

"If you want to live, you will shut up now." Sanzo said as he stormed to his little corner.

"Sanzo, your face is all red," Goku added.  "I didn't think you were _that_ mad.  I can't believe she pissed you off over something so trivial."  Goku failed to stifle the laughter in his throat. 

"Goku, let's go.  We still need to get that food."  Nara said as she grabbed Goku and dragged him off. 

Goyjo sent a suspecting glance Hakkai's way as they left the cave with Roxanne in tow leaving the fuming monk alone.  Something was going on, something they both were itching to find out.  Sanzo sat smoking his fifth cigarette.  That stupid little…how dare she do this to him.  What exactly she was doing, he wasn't sure.  She just pissed him off, no matter what she did, it just irritated him.  What made things worse was that his mind liked to play cruel games by reminding him of her at the worse possible times.  He was getting very sick of this game.  _'The sooner we leave…the better…'_

Sephira sank gratefully into the cool stream.  The water quickly began to quell the heat on her skin but the fire raging in her mind had yet to cease.  _'That stupid monk.  Why did he have to be here?  What kind of sick game is fate playing anyway?'_  Sephira had been almost positive that they would never cross paths again, ever.  But here they were, thrown together by the unpredictable winds of life.  If she had known that they would see each other again, she would have thought twice before even attempting to kiss him.  She just wanted to thank him and a simple kiss seemed perfectly innocent.  Then why did she get all weird at the memory of it.  Just the sight of him made her feel like that, adding fuel to her annoyance.  How is she going to face him knowing that he remembers what had happened as well?  This was way too much for her to handle right now.

"Sephira?"  Emma's cool voice cut into her heated thoughts.  "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."  Sephira said unconvincingly.

"You seem a bit, I don't know, distracted."  Emma said in a probing manner.  "Is there something on your mind?"

Sephira knew Emma was getting at something simply by the amused look in her friend's eyes.  It seemed her spat with Sanzo showed more than she wanted.  In the past Emma always seemed to know what to do, maybe she could…but that would mean telling her what happened.  Sephira went under in a quick, but vain, effort to hide her blush.  Coming up, she took a deep breath and looked Emma straight in the eye.  "Can you keep a secret?"

Emma smiled at Sephira, feeling like she was a child keeping something from their sensei.  "Always." 

Sephira smiled as her friend quickly sat on the bank close to her.  "You remember, after Sensei died, I went away?"

"Yeah."  Emma said, her eyes shining with curiosity.

"Well, while I was away, I ran into the Sanzo party." 

Emma's eyes widened in shock.  "What?  They didn't say anything about that."

"That's because the only person I saw was Sanzo himself."  Sephira sighed as the memories of that night came flooding back.  "He caught me at the worse possible time.  I had hit rock bottom hard.  The hurt I had felt since Sensei's murder had festered into a bitterness toward the world.  I confess I was doing something that I am not proud of, that's when Sanzo caught me, literally."

Emma raised an eyebrow at this.  "Sephira, what exactly _were_ you doing?"

Sephira looked away in shame.  "I tried to pick his pocket, but, being Sanzo, he caught me right off the bat."  Sephira closed her eyes, willing away the tears she felt welling up as memories of that night hit her full force.  "Anyway, later that night I, well, I was drunk…very drunk.  I was attempting to get more sake when I stumbled into him in the hall way, needless to say I wasn't very polite.  I don't remember all that was said but I do know I hit a nerve with him because I was instantly sobered when he hit me."

Emma gasped.  "He hit you?  Sephira!"

"It's not like I didn't deserve it.  I guess it was his way of knocking some sense into me."  Sephira paused as she gathered the rest into her mind.  "It was then, while I was on the floor clutching my cheek in disbelief that I heard the words that would haunt me even now.  _'He sacrificed himself for this?'  _I was so mad afterwards that I threw him out, but the words rang in my ears, forcing me to face the truth."

Emma sat in silence, taking this all in.  "So, because he caught you at this particular moment and he said these things to you, you're mad at him?"

"No, actually, I'm grateful.  Because of what he said, I was able to start overcoming my hate and move on." 

"Then, why are you so mad now?"  Emma asked, slightly confused.

"Well, I'm not quite finished."  Sephira added hesitantly.  "For the rest of that night, I struggled with myself.  Hours upon hours until I came to the conclusion that I was being stubborn and childish.  I knew that Sensei wouldn't have wanted this.  I decided then and there to return home and find my way with my you guys."  Sephira smiled at Emma.  Timidly, she continued.  "As I was leaving, I stopped out in front of the inn.  I thought I was alone, but I wasn't.  Sanzo was there.  I don't know why but he was.  I told him why I had left. Then I asked him if he felt the same when—I assumed—something similar had happened to him.  I knew by the anger in his eyes that he had, in some way, experienced this type of pain.  It's strange to think that I have that sort of connection with him."

"So, you two have shared an experience, got that.  But I am still lost as to why you are acting this way!"  Emma exclaimed, eyes wide.

"I'm getting there."  Sephira said, rubbing her hands together nervously.  She felt like such a child.  "I told him I was sure we would never meet again—actually, I was sure of it— and then I…um…" she paused in thought, then finished quickly, "I thanked him." Despite her seemingly conclusive finish, the blush deepened to an untold shade of crimson.

Emma cocked her eyebrow, never having once seen her friend wearing that shade. In her limited knowledge of facial coloration, Emma could tell that her dear friend was hiding something else. "You thanked him?" she asked; tone a mix of probing and disbelief.

Sephira sank deeper into the cool stream until only her eyes were seen. She emerged just enough to whisper, "I kissed him." before ducking back down.

Emma sat in shock.  Of all the things she had expected Sephira to say, this was the last.  "You kissed him?  Did he say anything?"

"No, I didn't give him a chance to.  After I kissed him, I ran off."  Sephira said with an embarrassed smile on her face.  "You see now why I'm mad.  I was so sure that I would never ever see him again.  And now him showing up while we are being chased…I just can't deal with this!"

Emma laughed at her friend's exasperated tone.  This was the first time Emma could remember seeing Sephira act in such a childish manner. It was a nice break from the all rule, no play leader she tended to be most of the time. In fact, it was rather cute.  "Well, the only thing I can tell you right now is to try and not let it bother you.  You cannot let him distract you from the task at hand."

"But what if he…"

"Then we will deal with it when it comes."  Emma responded in her motherly tone.  "He hasn't mentioned it yet so we need not worry. Ok?  Now, you need to finish this bath so we can get back to camp."

"Yes, mother."  Sephira said, mockingly.       

Unbeknownst to the pair, someone else had heard Sephira's tale.  Hakkai stood in amused shock at what he had just heard.  He was passing by when he heard the two talking.  Though he knew well enough that ease dropping was bad, curiosity had gotten the better of him.  So that's what's bothering Sanzo.  Quite an unexpected twist.  But what was even more intriguing was that Sephira had mentioned something about them being chased meaning that they at least knew something about what's going on.  Quietly, Hakkai walked back to where he had left Goyjo and Roxanne.  He couldn't keep such intriguing, juicy blackmail to himself.

"Goku, are you sure about this?"  Nara yelled up to Goku, who was high in a tree preparing to pick some delicious looking fruit. 

"Yeah!  I've done this loads of times."  Goku called back, throwing down the last of the fruit and hopping down himself.  "Piece of cake."

"If you say so."  Nara said.  In her arms she held a blanket full of assorted berries and wild fruits.  "Hey look, it's a perp tree.  Perps are really good, especially the ones that grow at the top."

"Sounds good."  Goku said as he jumped up into the near by tree and started climbing.  "I guess when they call me a monkey they aren't too far off."

Nara laughed as she watched him climb.  Sitting at the base of the tree, she wondered if Goku remembered anything of their past history.  It had been a questing she had toyed with since she saw him again. Leaning against the tree, she decided now would be a good time to ask.  Looking up, she called to Goku.  "Hey, Goku!"

"Yeah!" 

"Have you ever felt like you've known a person longer than you actually have?"

Goku froze as he reached for a plump looking perp.  Had he heard right?  "What do you mean?" he asked, feigning innocence, though his heart was racing. He was not sure why, but it was.

Nara slumped back thinking for a moment.  "Well, take you and me for example.  You don't, by any chance, feel like we have known each other for much longer than the little bit of time we have actually spent together?" _ 'That should do the trick I think.'  _

Goku, still frozen mid-reach, was in shock.  '_What was she getting at?'_  Goku blushed as the impossible crossed his mind.  '_No?  Could she?  I mean, I like her, she's a great cook, but could it be more than that?  I don't know…she is a great cook…but…AAHH!! I DON'T KNOW!!!' _

"Goku?"  Nara voice shocked Goku out of his thoughts. "Are you ok?"

            "Yes…" he called back, voice cracking. Excusing the straining tone for his being in the same position too long, Goku said, thankfully in his normal tone, "I was just…um…deciding which perp is the best. Um…that one!"  He reached for the fruit he had previously tried to grab only to grope thin air, throwing off his precariously placed balance.  "Uhoh…" Before he could regain his footing, Goku found himself falling fast from the tree.  He landed with a THUD on the ground in front of a shocked Nara.  "Owe, that hurt."  Goku moaned.

"Goku, are you…ok?"  Nara managed to say as she tried to hold back her laughter, but to no avail.  She burst out laughing at the boy in front of her, deciding that now was not the time to worry about the past. She had him now. That was all that mattered. 

"Hey!  That wasn't funny!"  Goku cried rubbing his throbbing backside.

"I know it's just…"  The last of her words were lost in another fit of laughter. 

Goku, feeling slightly hurt by this, began to get annoyed.  "Ok, you can stop now!"  But Nara kept on laughing.  "Hey!  I said stop!"

"I…I can't!  It was just too…too funny!"  Nara managed to say between laughs. 

"Stop it or else!"  Goku growled.

Nara stopped laughing and stared challengingly at Goku.  "Is that a threat?"

Goku smirked back his own challenge.  "It's a promise."

"Oh, now I'm scared."  Nara said sarcastically.  "Well, mister, you're going to have to catch me first!"  Before Goku could respond, Nara had grabbed the food and darted off.  Not one to back away from a challenge, Goku instantly gave chance.

"I'm going to get you, Nara!" 

"If you can baka-saru!"

"Hey!"

  Goku chased Nara through the woods, weaving in and out of trees.  Goku stopped, hiding behind a nearby tree.  He glanced around it watching Nara as she quickly looked around then ducked behind some bushes.  Goku smirked to himself.  He would catch her for sure this time. As quietly as he could he crept up to the bushes and crouched behind them.  He could hear Nara giggling on the other side.  Grinning to himself, he silently counted to 3 then jumped.  "I got you!"  Goku yelled as he tackled his prey.

"And who exactly do you think you have, saru?"  Goku looked up in shock at Nara's triumphant face. 

"GET OFF ME!!!"  Goyjo roared angrily, shoving Goku off of him. 

After rolling into a near by tree, Goku shot a look at Nara before saying, "Oops, sorry Goyjo."  He stood, brushing a few leaves from his shirt.

"Who were you trying to catch anyway?"  Goku turned to see an amused looking Hakkai.

Goku huffed, still a bit annoyed.  "I was trying to catch Nara."

Goyjo let out a small laugh as a mischievous glint hit is eyes.   "Awe, our monkey's all grown up.  Chasing the girls and everything."

"I'm not like you, hentai kappa!"  Goku shot, a blush dying his cheeks. 

"He's mad because I laughed at him when he fell out of a tree."  Nara giggled earning her a hurt look from Goku.

"You fell from a tree!"  Goku grimaced as Goyjo started to crack up.  "The monkey fell from a tree, how rich is that!"

"I'm not a monkey!"  Goku growled, his cheeks redder from the embarrassment.  "It doesn't matter anyway." He muttered. 

"Hey, where's Rox?"  Nara asked, looking around for her missing friend.  "I need to give her this food so we can start dinner."        

"She went to find Emma and Sephira.  They were over by the stream last I knew."   Hakkai replied happily.

"Thanks."  Nara said smiling as she ran off.  Something in Goku felt sad that she left but he perked up knowing he would see her soon with a freshly cooked meal.

"Don't look so glum, saru.  She'll be back."  Goku rolled his eyes at Goyjo's stupid remarks.

"So, what are you guys doing here anyway?"  Goku shot. 

"Nothing much.  Just talking."  Hakkai said nonchalantly.

Goku's curiosity began to get the better of him.  "What about?"

"Can't tell you.  Your little monkey brain wouldn't be able to understand it anyway."  Goyjo chuckled.

"Hey!  I'm not that dumb.  Come on!  What was it about?"  Goku all but begged.

"I think it's about time we got back."  Hakkai said cheerfully ignoring Goku.

"Yeah.  I think the monk should be done fuming by now."  Goyjo added as he and Hakkai started back toward the cave with Goku in tow.

"What?  You're not going to tell me?  Why not?  I want to know!!!  GUYS!!!  THIS IS SO NOT FAIR!!!"

_Heaven…_

In a dark room lit only by a single candle, a soldier stood patiently waiting in front of a dark screen.  His heavy breathing could be heard no matter how hard he tried to steady it.  The size of the room made one feel trapped; even the air itself seemed to suffocate the lungs.  Still he stood waiting; his heart pounding loudly in his ears.  The man he was waiting to see made even the most confident of men lose their nerve.  He swallowed hard as heard a door open.  Fear gripped his heart as he thought over his message.  Stories had reached him that even the slightest insult to this man would end your life.  Soon the silhouette of the man he came to see formed. 

Bowing deeply, the soldier spoke.  "My Lord, the fugitive and his companions have yet to leave the forest.  Requesting permission to pursue and arrest."  His nerves stretched thin as he waited for his answer.     

He cringed as a cold voice reached his ears.  "Proceed."  

The soldier let out a gasp of relief.  "Yes sir."  Deepening his bow further, he began to leave but froze as the cruel voice spoke again.

"Remember Captain.  The fugitive _must _be sent back.  I am so longed to see him again."

"Yes, my Lord."  The soldier quickly left as an icy laugh followed him.

Sam stood watching the sun as it made its decent behind the Western horizon.  The command to wait until the fugitives immerge from the forest had made some of the soldiers anxious.  The fugitives were on the minds off all the soldiers but Sam kept thinking about her.  _'Lady Orlianna…can it really be you?'  _His thoughts drifted to two days before when they had attacked.  The fugitives were fending well, but the soldiers began to overwhelm them.  Then out of no where, the Sanzo Party –for Sam knew them well enough having heard all about them—arrived.  He caught site of the woman as she ran past him in a desperate attempt to escape, her fierce blue eyes never leaving her desired destination.  Not for the first time, his heart tightened at the possibility of seeing his old mistress again. 

"Captain."

Sam turned and saluted as a messenger ran up to him.  "At ease, private."

"Sir, a new order has come in.  We are to pursue the fugitives at dawn.  We are ordered to attack and apprehend the fugitive and his companions."

Sam stood a bit puzzled at the news.  "Roger that.  Dismissed."

"Yes sir."  Sam watched as the soldier returned to his post.  _'Attack and apprehend...'  _He turned his gaze to the dark forest.  _'The truth will come out soon enough, my lady.'_

End of Ch. 10

Sai Orlianna:  Well, there you have it.  Hope you enjoyed it.  Next chapter- the

                        truth comes out.  I will try really hard to get it out to ya'll sooner

                        than this one.  Please R&R!  Ja for now.


	11. The Breaking Dawn

Sai Orlianna: It's done! Gomen-nasi!! I know this one took absolutely forever to

write, but I was never good at battles. Oops…well spoilers.

If you haven't already noticed, I've completely revised ch. 9

so I would love it you went back and reread it. As always

please R&R. Enjoy!

Fate Plays Her Hand

Ch. 11

The Breaking Dawn

Twilight fell on the camp as Goyjo, Goku, and Hakkai rejoined the others. Goku quickly rushed over to where Nara stood hoping to get a glimpse of dinner and maybe a taste. Goyjo smirked to himself as he noticed Sanzo still sitting away from the others glaring at nothing. He shot an amused look Hakkai's way as he passed him to sit with his red eyes vixen. Hakkai, having caught Goyjo's look, laughed as he too noticed Sanzo sitting alone.

"What's so funny?" asked a curious Emma.

"Oh…um…nothing." Hakkai answered as he dropped down next to her. "Just thinking about something amusing Goyjo told me earlier."

"Ah. Well, when you are finished reminiscing could you hand me that blue jar so I can finish this for Sephira." Hakkai quickly did as commanded. He smiled as she took the jar and turned her focus back to her work. Watching as she mixed some herbs into a pot of water, he grinned to himself. He never tired of watching her work. As she slowly stirred in the powder, the water began to take on a strange sort of pinky-red color.

"Is she going to drink that?" Hakkai asked wrinkling his nose at the new smell rising from the glass.

Emma, catching the look of disgust on Hakkai's face, laughed. "Yes. It's going to help her regain her strength. Trust me; it's not as bad as it smells." Hakkai gave her an unconvinced look as she poured some into a cup for Sephira.

Sephira, who was leaning comfortably against the back wall, accepted the steaming cup gratefully from Emma and took a sip. "It's really not that bad Hakkai. You should try it. Emma's remedies always work." She laughed as Hakkai shook his head in polite protest.

"I think I'll go see if the food is ready or not." Hakkai said trying to get away before the strange concoction was forced upon him.

"Suit yourself." Sephira replied. She and Emma laughed as Hakkai quickly retreated.

"Dinner's ready." Nara soon called and the small group huddled around the familiar fire.

Dinner was refreshing for the tired group. Even Sanzo's mood seemed to improve slightly afterwards. The conversation stayed light as the impending problems at hand began to resurface. After dinner ended, everyone dispersed to their own tasks. Goku helped Nara put away the dishes as Hakkai and Emma helped a still weak Sephira back to her makeshift bed. Roxanne sat by the fire with Goyjo listening as he told her about the time Goku had a dream that Sanzo turned into a demon and tried relentlessly to convince him and Hakkai that it was true.

"That's not how it happened, kappa!" Goku yelled, pointing the pot in his hand threateningly at Goyjo.

"Is too, saru. You're brain's just too dumb to remember it correctly."

Rolling her cloudy eyes, Roxanne listened in amusement as Goku and Goyjo argued over the finer points of the story. In between yells she heard Sanzo grunt followed by the sound of footsteps. Sanzo had gone outside.

Trying to free himself from the annoyance his companions gave him, Sanzo left the cave. The cool night air wiped smoothly through his golden hair as he lit one of his few remaining cigarettes. Closing his eyes, he let his mind relax, but soon his mind wandered back to the events of the last few days. Now that the stupid woman was better it was time to get some answers. Tomorrow he was going to find out what was going on and who those soldiers were. They were stronger than any youkai they've fought but still not quite as strong as gods, for he remembered well the strength of Himura and his men.

He flicked the remainder of his cigarette toward the darkened trees. The dying light burned out quickly as shadow consumed it. A rustling sound caught Sanzo's attention. Without warning, he shot into the darkness. Holding his gun steady, he listened as the shattered silence pieced back together. The rustling came again as a frightened rabbit scampered from a bush near by. Perturbed, Sanzo lowered his gun and headed back. _'I'm getting as paranoid as that baka onna…'_

……………………………………

Sam pressed against a dark tree, watching as one of the fighters, now identified as Genjo Sanzo, finished his cigarette. He motioned quickly to one of his soldiers who swiftly moved toward him. "Report back and tell them we have located the fugitive camp." Sam ordered in an almost inaudible whisper. As the soldier stood to execute his command, the sound of a gun shot filled the air. Sam froze as the bullet whizzed by him, smashing into the tree trunk behind him. Millennia of training immediately kicked in as he steadied his breath and slowly turned his gaze back to the fugitive, who stood scanning the darkness. Relief filled him as a small rabbit sped past him and out of the bushes. Soon, Sanzo rejoined the other fugitives. Turning back to the soldier, he motioned for him to hurry. The soldier ran with new urgency to deliver his message.

Sam turned back to the cave. All seemed quiet inside.

"ATTACK!"

Sam turned in shock as the soldiers around him rushed forward, answering their new command. _'I didn't give that order…' _Sam's eyes ran over the soldiers as they ran by him. Standing in the back was a cocky soldier with a very pleased grin on his face. Sam's eyes narrowed in anger.

"What have you done? How dare you give an order without leave, Lieutenant Grazar!" Sam yelled, quickly approaching the soldier.

"You were to slow, _captain_. Besides, it's to late now." Grazar drawled mockingly.

Glaring heatedly at the arrogant lieutenant. "You will never again overrun your bounds, lieutenant, or I will have you back in the novice ranks for the next thousand years. Do I make myself clear."

Grazar hissed his reply. "Perfectly, sir." Sneering, he saluted and headed to the battle. Sam stood watching Grazar's retreating form. Grazar was recently assigned to his command. Sam had suspected something from him since that day. Shaking his head, he pushed the thought from his mind and headed toward the already ensuing battle.

…………………………………..

Roxanna's attention wavered as she heard Sanzo re-enter the cave. Not long after he had left, an uneasy feeling had begun to rise in her stomach. She dismissed it as nerves when Sanzo left but now that he had returned the feeling had gotten worse. Slowly she stood, listening intently. The wind blew forcefully into the cave bringing with it all the secrets of the outside. Something caught Roxanne's senses putting her body on full alert as familiarity came to the front of her mind. _'Oh no…' _

"MINA! They're here!"

Everyone looked up in shock as Roxanne ran to where Goku and Nara sat. "Who's here? What's going on?" Goku asked as he and Nara stood. Ignoring him, Roxanne began to rummage through one of the bags near them. "Emma! Where did you put those smoke bombs you made?"

"They should be in there! Try the side pocket!" Emma yelled from the back as she stuffed a handful of badly wrapped herbs into Hakkai's arms.

Turning her attention back to the bag, Roxanne reached around to the front pocket. She smiled as she pulled out white pouch filled with small brown orbs. _'Yes…'_

"Roxanne, what's going on? Who's here?" Goku asked again.

Roxanne stood and walked past him. "Goku, take Nara and run. Get as far from here as you can."

"What? Why?" Goku asked, confused.

"GO NOW! Before they get here." Rox shouted.

"They're already here." Sanzo's cold voice cut through the frenzied atmosphere. He held his gun ready as Goyjo joined him, his shukujo ready in hand.

"Great, I've been needing some exercise. Kicking these guys' asses will be just the ticket."

Roxanne soon joined them at the mouth of the cave. "Goku, do as I say. We will cover your escape. You must get Nara out of here no matter what, understand?"

Goku only nodded as he watched Roxanne, Goyjo and Sanzo walk out of the cave. Turning, he grabbed Nara by the wrist. "Come on." The sound of shouting soon entered the cave followed by the short blasts of bombs. Smoke quickly consumed the surrounding area. Through the noise Goku managed to hear Roxanne order them once more to run. He looked back at Hakkai and Emma as they lifted a semi conscious Sephira to her feet. "But…" His eyes locked with Hakkai's. "I can't just…"

Hakkai's gaze held a seriousness Goku had rarely seen. "Goku, go…now." The look in Hakkai's eyes told Goku not to argue. He turned back to Nara who held her sword ready. She nodded reassuringly at him. Taking a deep breath, they ran quickly out of the cave into the darkness outside.

Once again, Emma's workmanship was unmatched. The smoke from her bombs seemed to cling to the air, refusing to be blown away, making visibility almost impossible. Despite this, Goku and Nara blazed a trail through it making a beeline for the forest. They soon reached the cover of the trees. Nara froze as a scream caught her attention. She turned to see a group of soldiers run into the cave. _'Sephira!' _Panicked, she tried to head back, but Goku's strong grasp stopped her. "Nara, don't. We have to get out of here!"

"But…the others. Sephira! She's still…"

"I know, but Roxanne told me I have to get you out of here." Taking her hand once again, Goku urged her forward. "They'll be alright." Nara, tearing her gaze from the cave, reluctantly agreed. She closed her eyes, willing away her fears as they ran deeper into the forest.

………………………………………..

Roxanne, Goyjo and Sanzo stood in front of the cave as the night surrounded them. The moon and stars provided a limited amount of light as the wind picked up around them, anticipating the impending battle. The silence of the night was broken as footsteps hurried toward them. Sanzo's eyes narrowed as silhouettes came into view. He rolled his eyes angrily. How could he have overlooked the obvious.

"Ready to take on these morons again, Sanzo." Goyjo called from his position on the opposite side of Roxanne.

"Just try and stay out of my way." Sanzo said as he aimed his gun. He wasn't going to let them get past him this time.

"That won't be difficult." Goyjo shot back, preparing to take on the attackers. "Ready…set…"

"Go." Roxanne said as she threw down five smoke bombs. Soon the area was enveloped in a veil of unmoving smoke. Confused cries of protest soon rose from their attackers. Roxanne grinned, she was in her element. Nothing was going to stop her now. She charged toward the nearest cries of protest, taking out several of them. "GOKU! GO NOW!!!" Before she could make sure they had made it, more soldiers were upon her. She fought them off as the sound of Sanzo's gun rang not too far off. Goyjo was not far from her either as she heard screams of the soldiers who fell facing him.

"Come on you jerk offs. Come and get me!" Goyjo yelled as several soldiers charged him. Swinging his shukujo around him, he took them out easily but they were soon replaced by others. _'Damn! This is going to take longer than I thought. Fine…bring it on.'_

Sanzo was having his own troubles on the opposite side of the cave. As soon as Roxanne had set off the smoke bombs, he had been surrounded by a countless number of soldiers. Whenever he would shoot one or knock out another, three more seemingly took their place. It was becoming increasingly difficult as more and more soldiers seemed to pour in from the forest. Suddenly a scream rang from the cave. He tried to turn to see who it was, but was cut off as five new soldiers barred his way.

Roxanne's senses froze as she heard the scream emanating from directly behind her. _'Emma!' _

………………………………………….

Hakkai watched as Goku and Nara disappeared into the smoke outside. Since the moment Roxanne had warned them, Emma had been in a rushed panic. Pulling him aside, she started handing him different herbs and hurriedly packed others. Throwing a bag over her shoulder, she motioned to him to help her move Sephira. Hakkai did his best to stay calm as the others quickly prepared for the attack to come. He faintly heard Roxanne ordering Goku to make sure Nara got to safety before she exited the cave. Not long after, shouts mixed with exploding bombs could be heard. Smoke made any vision outside the cave impossible. He and Emma managed to lift Sephira up from her resting place. Locking eyes with Goku, Hakkai saw the confused panic in his eyes. At that moment, Hakkai realized something. Why was Roxanne so keen to get Nara out? Of course…it all made sense. They weren't after the others, just Nara. Was Nara this fugitive from heaven? No matter what it was, Goku had to get her away from there, fast. A new urgency overcame him.

"Goku, go…now."

Relief filled him as Goku turned and ran out of the cave with Nara in tow. Sighing, Hakkai turned his attention to the task at hand. "Here, put her on my back. We can move faster that way." Hakkai said as he crouched down in front of Emma.

"Right." Came Emma's hurried reply as she moved a barely conscious Sephira onto his back. Hakkai stood, making sure he had a secure grip on Sephira before moving.

"Alright. Let's hurry and…" he was cut off as a group of soldiers came charging in. _'Oh shit…'_

Emma quickly moved in front of him, pulling out a small dagger. "Stay back!" she yelled. Her threat went unheeded as the front soldier grabbed her, throwing her against the nearest wall. A scream of pain escaped her lips as she hit the wall, hard, falling unconscious…

………………………….

Nara and Goku had been running nonstop for what seemed like hours. The darkness around them became a familiar friend as they dodged through the dense trees. Nara's fears had only continued to grow the further they went. As the trees around them came to a sudden end Nara let out a tired grunt. Her legs buckled under her and she fell to her knees gasping for air. Goku flopped down next to her, breathing heavily. They had managed to make it out of the forest and were now in the field were they had found each other once more only days before. A slim red line was visible in the distance as the sun began to make its long climb to dawn.

As Nara caught her breath, she turned and looked back at the forest, fighting the urge to turn back. _'They are doing this to protect me…but I never asked them to…this isn't their fight…'_

"This isn't their fight…"

"What? What'd you say?" Goku gasped out as Nara's faint voice caught his ear.

Nara slowly stood, her legs protesting at the unwanted movement. "This isn't their fight. They shouldn't be fighting for me."

Goku looked up at her confused. "What?"

"It's not their fight…" Nara said again, a golden aura appearing around her. "…it's mine. I'm not going to run…" Without warning, Nara surged forward back toward the forest.

"Nara, wait!" Goku called after her as he jumped up and ran to catch up.

…………………………………

_'…Emma!' _Panic grew inside Roxanne as she heard her friend scream. With Sephira still unable to fight, Emma and Hakkai were at the disadvantage. _'We have to do something.' _Fighting off a few more of her attackers, an idea began to formulate in her head. She began to focus on the sounds around her until she honed in on Goyjo. Dodging a few more blows, Rox quickly made her way over to him. She quickly took position behind him, helping him fight off the surrounding guards.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Goyjo yelled, knocking two more down with a well laid punch. "When will these frellers give up?"

"We have to get them away from the cave." Roxanne yelled back as she executed a complex set of attacks.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Goyjo said, continuing his onslaught. "You don't expect us to run?"

"Do you have a better plan?" Rox countered. "If we stay here, we'll all be captured. If we run, we can at least divert some from the cave giving Emma and Hakkai a chance."

"I don't like this. I can't leave Hakkai." Goyjo said.

Rox knew that they had no other choice. "Just go with me on this one. They'll be fine. And if they get caught, we'll come back for them, I swear."

"Fine." Goyjo conceded reluctantly as he took about several charging soldiers. "Oiy! Sanzo! This way!"

Sanzo turned in time to see Goyjo back hand two more soldiers before heading toward the forest. Rox followed suite as a trail of soldiers followed them. Rolling his eyes, Sanzo shot down the last few near him before retreating. Several soldiers gave chase. Sanzo challenged them to get near him. The one thing that pissed him off more than fighting annoying enemies was retreating from them.__

……………………………………

Sam walked slowly out into the clearing as the smoke finally began to disperse. The fighting had ended only moments before with the capture of three of the fugitives. Three more were seen running into the forest pursued by several soldiers. Sam stopped a few paces away from were the captives were being held. Clouded blue eyes caught gaze. Sitting among the apprehended was the woman who could have been his mistress. Her eyes were half open and dazed. She seemed to be coming out of a drug induced sleep. Her golden hair was matted with dirt and sweat, but through it all, she still held the beauty and confidence he knew so well. Quickly, he tore his gaze from her blank stare. _'It's not her! Stop pretending it is.'_ He needed to do something to distract his mind. Luckily, such a distraction was heading for him. Lieutenant Grazar quickly approached him and saluted. For once Sam was pleased to see him.

"Sir, Nataku has escaped. We believe he is with one of the other fugitives."

"I see your surprise attack defeated the purpose then, lieutenant." Sam said, enjoying the anger flashing in Grazar's eyes. "Keep an eye on the prisoners. They are to remain unharmed. He will return for them and when he does, we will catch him."

"Yes sir." Grazar said before saluting and returning to his post. Sam surveyed the area. Blood matted the ground where soldiers had fallen. Many sat with new wounds that would definitely need time to heal. Sam was impressed by the exuberance and strength of these fugitives. They had been fending off his soldiers well up till now but this had to come to an end and he had an idea how it would.

………………………………………

Sephira's clouded vision began to clear as Emma's medicine began to wear off. The first thing she noticed was someone watching her. A man with graying brown hair and dark eyes that were somehow familiar. She tried to raise her arm to rub the haziness out of her eyes, but her arm wouldn't move. She tried again, but something was keeping it back. Her mind shot out of its daze to realize that she was tied up. Repressing the panic that rose in her chest, she turned her head to see Emma watching her, pleading with her eyes for her to stay calm. Taking a deep breath, Sephira tried to calm the anger quickly replacing her panic. "Emma, what's going on?"

Emma let out a disheartening sigh, thinking carefully of how to word their situation. "We were ambushed."

"What?!" Sephira hissed between clenched teeth.

"It's true. They caught us off guard soon after dinner." Emma said.

"What about the others?" Sephira asked desperately.

"Don't worry, they're safe. At least I think they are." Emma said. Sephira's glare bore into her as she continued. "Roxanne told Goku to take Nara and run. Seeing as they aren't here, I think they succeeded. Roxanne , Goyjo and Sanzo went out to try and fight off who they could. I haven't heard from them since" Emma continued in a tired voice. "I overheard some of the guards saying they retreated into the forest, so I assume they made it out."

"What about Hakkai?" Sephira said, taking on her leader tone.

"Over here." Hakkai whispered from the other side of Emma, his eyes keeping a close eye on the guards. "Glad to see you're awake."

"Thanks." Sephira said automatically. "How did ya'll get captured?"

"We were trying to get you out when they charged us." Emma continued. "I got knocked out pretty fast so I don't remember what happened. It must not have gone well, since, when I came to, we were here and the others were not."

"Ok." Sephira said. Lowering her eyes to keep suspicion down, she quickly surveyed the area. "Any possible chance of getting out of here?"

"I don't know. The ropes they used are impossible to cut. I've trying to for the last hour." Hakkai said in a low breath.

"And if you squirm too much, they'll just tighten." Emma added.

"Perfect." Sephira growled, her temper not improving. "So we're supposed to wait."

"Seems that way." Emma whispered.

"Great, so we're surrounded and tied up with unbreakable ropes. Could this get any worse?" Sephira spat.

"They haven't killed us yet." Emma said, trying to lighten the mood.

Sephira leaned her head back against the stone behind her watching as a pale light began to turn away the night. "Yet…"

……………………………………..

Goku and Nara crouched silently behind a bush on the edge of the forest. The early morning shadows continued to hide them as they took in the scene before them. Hakkai, Emma, and Sephira were tied up in front of the cave with five around them and no sign of Sanzo, Goyjo, or Roxanne. Several more soldiers stood scattered around the area. One of the soldiers who seemed to be the leader, stood alone in the center of the clearing.

"I hope they're ok." Nara whispered under her breath.

"I'm sure they're fine." Goku said, trying to be reassuring, his eyes continuously scanning the area. _'Where are you Sanzo?' _Goku glanced at Nara, noting her impatience. She was having the same feeling he was. "We have to try and get them out of there."

"But how?" Nara muttered trying to think of a good plan. __

"Well, there are only a few guards. I think we can take out easily enough." Goku said with a smirk as a plan formulated in his mind.

"Only a few?" Nara said, looking back to where the groups of soldiers stood. She quickly counted them and grinned. "About thirty or so, yeah, not that many."

Goku's smirk grew as Nara smiled. "Ok, on the count of three, we race in there, take out the guards and free the others."

"That's your plan?" Nara whispered doubtfully.

"Yeah." Goku shot.

"Works for me." Nara said with a grin.

"Ok, one, two…"

But before he could say three, a gun shot echoed through the clearing taking out one of the guards standing by Hakkai. Goku snapped his head around as Roxanna, Goyjo and Sanzo came charging into the clearing. "I think they can handle it." Goku whispered hoping his words would keep Nara from jumping in. As they continued to watch, that very same urge became almost unbearable for him.

……………………………………..

Roxanne and Goyjo stood back to back surrounded by a group of soldiers. They had done their best to make it to the others, but were swiftly cut off. "Damn, I am really getting sick of these bastards!" Goyjo yelled.

"Yeah! Let's end this, shall we?" Roxanne smirked.

"Let's!" Goyjo said as he charged the remaining soldiers, dodging and landing a hard punch to his opponent's chest. Time began to speed up as a repeat of earlier events played out. In a matter of seconds, Goyjo was executing a complex series of attacks, knocking out several soldiers who were soon replaced with others. Fighting off this new threat, he swung his shukujo over his head, knocking back the remaining soldiers. "Seems you punks don't know when to quit." Goyjo chuckled. Suddenly, a high pierced scream came from behind him. Turning quickly, Goyjo located the source of the scream. Roxanne stood in pain as a soldier pulled her head back savagely and pressed a lethal looking knife against her throat. Goyjo froze. "Roxanne!" His eyes narrowed as hatred welled up inside him, all aimed at the soldier holding his woman. As he readied to strike, several soldiers jumped him from behind, knocking him swiftly to the ground. He struggled but to no avail. His hands were bound tight as they held him down with all their might. "Let me go!" Goyjo screamed. "If you touch her, I swear, you won't live to see the sunrise!"

Sanzo continued to face down a continuous onslaught when he heard Roxanne's scream and Goyjo's loud protests. He only managed a moment's glance before he was surrounded once more, leaving him no room for mistake. Fate seemed against him as he fought off each new attack…__

…………………………………………

Goku pulled hard as Nara struggled against him. "Let me go, Goku! They need our help!" Nara tried to break Goku's hold on her as she watched Goyjo hit the ground with several soldiers on top of him. Despite her struggles, Goku's grip held true.

"You can't go out there!" Goku said pulling her down once more.

Nara looked at him pleadingly. "But…"

Goku turned his gaze back to the battle. Sanzo was now surrounded by the few soldiers still standing. It took everything in him to stay put, but that resolve was now slowly slipping away. "Nara. You must stay here."

"What?" Nara whispered angrily. "Why must I…!"

"Just promise me!" Goku said, turning his heated gaze toward her once more. Goku's eyes held a seriousness that left no room for argument. Reluctantly, Nara agreed. Slowly, Goku reached out his hand, calling forth his staff. Eyes keen on his enemy, he charged.

"SANZO!!!"

Goku ran full force, staff in hand, knocking through the guards who had Sanzo surrounded. "Get away from him."

Righting himself from Goku's assault, Sam saw that the number of his soldiers was rapidly dwindling. This had to end, now. Reaching around him, he unhooked something from his belt. "Corporal! Catch!" Sam yelled as he threw a golden ring to a near-by soldier. As he caught it, the young man charged Goku. Sam watched as the last of his soldiers followed the young corporal, throwing themselves at Goku, burying him beneath a pile of bodies.

Goku struggled against the sudden attack, trying his best to gain his footing and throw off the soldiers. Suddenly, something cold clasped around his neck. A powerful surge of energy racked painfully through his body. Goku felt a scream tear from his throat as the hateful power began to weaken him. As the pain subsided, Goku fell, hitting the ground hard. "That…hurt…"

Sanzo watched from the center of the clearing as Goku collapsed. The battle was beginning to take its toll on him as his eyes became unfocused. His mind became dazed as his body began to crave its neglected sleep.

"Sanzo!"

Hakkai's smooth voice pulled him back to reality as the icy touch of a blade touched his neck. "Do not move."

Pivoting, Sanzo swung around, aiming his gun between a pair of unwavering brown eyes. Neither moved as a stalemate quickly formed. Sanzo glared heatedly as he heard his opponent's hard voice.

"Drop it."

"You first." Sanzo spat. Time seemed to slow from it's heated pace. Silence reigned save for the pounding of his heart as Sanzo continued to glare venomously at the man before him.

"No! Don't touch her!" came Emma's desperate cry, shattering the uneasy silence.

Sam tore his eyes from Sanzo, fixing them on the source of the commotion. "Grazar! What are you doing?!"

Grazar smirked evilly, kicking Emma hard in the ribs. She doubled over in pain as he roughly grabbed Sephira, dragging her to her feet. He pressed a hateful looking dagger to her pale throat. "Drop your weapon!" Grazar commanded.

"No! Leave her alone!" Emma sobbed from the ground.

"Sephira!" Roxanne yelled, struggling in vain against her captive.

"Put her down you ass!" Goyjo yelled threateningly.

Sanzo's eyes darkened as the foolish soldier's order went unheeded. Turning his murderous gaze on his new target, Sanzo took aim. A threatening smirk crossed his lips as he cocked his gun.

Turning his attention back to Sanzo, Sam raised his blade, readying to attack.

"Sanzo! Look out!" Goku cried as he tried desperately to lift himself off the ground.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!! STOP IT!!!"

Time froze as all eyes fell on a golden figure emerging from the forest. Nara's golden eyes burned as bright as the sunlight that now spilled into the clearing. "Leave them alone."

Sephira's locked on Nara as she approached. "No, Nara! Run!!"

A deep chuckle emanated from behind her as the cruel voice of her captive spoke once more. "Ah, Prince Nataku, at last."

…………………………………..

Heaven…

"Are you sure of this?" The cold voice hissed.

The cowering messenger shivered as he knelt before his master. "Yes milord, they apprehended him at dawn. The unit will soon return with him in custody."

"Excellent." The voice came once more, hissing from the shadows. "You have done well. Send word that we will be eagerly awaiting his arrival."

"Yes, milord." The messenger said, bowing quickly and exiting the cold chamber. The cold night air blew as a sinister laugh danced upon it.

End of ch. 11

Sai Orlianna: Well there you have it. Again, I swear I will try and get the next chapter out faster. Thanks for being patient.

Please R&R! Ja for now!

Important Note: From my last post I have gotten some strange reviews that have

almost turned into a debate. To those reviewers involved, I

appreciate your reviews, yes even the flames, and I thank you.

There have been some comments that my characters are

Mary-Sue's. To this reviewer, I ask that you continue to read

and then, at the end of the story, decide if they are Mary-Sue's

or no. But the goal I have tried to accomplish with this story is to

keep my characters as un-Mary-Sueish as possible. Thanks.


	12. The Cards Fate Dealt

Sai Orlianna: Wow, I got the next chapter out in a week. I'm so proud of me.

This is definitely one of my better chapters, so please

R&R. Also, I have a new fic up for any Candidate Pilot

fans out there. It's called The Power of Love. Check it

out. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Ja for now!

Fate Plays Her Hand

Ch. 12

The Cards Fate Dealt

Kanzeon Bosatsu sat lazily on her throne, already bored with the day. Nothing extraordinary had happened outside of the usual business she dealt with. She was seriously considering leaving when the sound of hurried footsteps caught her attention. She shifted her bored glare to see a soldier kneel.

"Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama, Prince Nataku has been captured and is en route to heaven as of this moment."

Sitting up a little straighter, she let the news sink in. Nataku apprehended, but who got him? Her curiosity peaked; she was usually the first to figure these things out. "Who was it that succeeded in attaining him?"

"The Emperor's Guards, milady." The soldier said hurriedly. "They found him only two days ago with a small group of mortals."

The Merciful Goddess took this in silently, making the messenger slightly nervous. She stood, walking to the nearby window. The sun shone high, bathing her in its light. "And what of the Sanzo Party?"

The soldier froze, unsure of how to word the next part of his news. "Milady, the...the Sanzo Party was apprehended along with the other mortals."

Shocked by this news, Kanzeon quickly turned on the soldier. "What do you mean?"

"Well, those who were found protecting the fugitive were also arrested." The soldier said hurriedly, bowing deeper. "Captain Sam went against regulation and ordered that they be brought to Heaven along with Nataku-sama."

"Did he now?" This new bit of news intrigued the Merciful Goddess. So, Konzen and his friends were returning to heaven. This could be interesting. Yes, this could very well be a very interesting turn of events. A twisted sort of smile crossed her lips as a mischievous glint appeared in her eye. "You may go."

"Yes milady." The soldier said hurriedly and turned to leave. She watched as the soldier existed her chamber, and then turned back to her window.

"Jiroushin."

Jiroushin hurried to his mistress's side at the sound of his name, bowing quickly. "Yes milady."

"I want you to send a message to the general. Tell him that once the prisoners arrive, I want them sent here…immediately."

"Yes milady." Jiroushin said. He recognized that note in her voice. This wasn't going to be good.

"Oh! Also, I want Captain Sam to escort them." Bowing once more, Jiroushin hurried to deliver his message. Kanzeon smiled in anticipation. Fate had just dealt her the cards she needed. If she played them right, more than one secret would be revealed. An unabashed laughter escaped her lips, quickly consuming her. Oh! She couldn't wait to play this out.

………………………

Sam walked as one condemned. He knew that bringing the others here would land him in trouble but nothing prepared him for the shock he received when he arrived. An order to immediately report to the Merciful Goddess along with the prisoners was the last thing he expected. He looked back at them as they trailed behind him without question. He had insisted they come along because something told him that they wouldn't have stayed, or was it something else. His eyes landed on the woman now identified as Sephira. She walked with an authority that he knew well. The presence of a leader trying not to show fear in the face of an enemy. A sense of admiration welled up in him at the sight of her, but it was accompanied by the familiar pain of loss he felt every time he saw her. Trying to shake that feeling, he turned his gaze only for it to land on the stone face of Sanzo. He had been the only one forced to come here. His companions had refused to abandon the woman to his men. Sanzo had adopted a piercing glare that didn't waver even for a second. Sam recognized that look, but he had not seen it on the face of Sanzo-Houshi. Oh no. He had seen on the face of another man who had reason to hate the world around him. Was this just a coincidence, them being here? His thoughts were evaded, however, as they entered the palace of the Merciful Goddess.

…………………………….

"Kanzeon Bosatsu, the prisoners are here along with the captain you requested."

Kanzeon smiled as Jiroushin opened the doors, revealing the small group. As they entered, a sense of déjà vu fell over her as she saw the faces she knew so long ago. She noticed that each had their hands bound in slim iron rings, except for one – a woman with purple hair pulled out of her face. Golden chains were wrapped around her hands and feet while two guards held the ends of each chain._ 'She must be the one…'_

"What the hell? What are you doing here, you old hag!?"

Kanzeon smiled. "Nice to see you too, Kenren-Taishio. No wait, you're going by Sha Goyjo now." Kanzeon noticed all too well the glare he was sending to her. She ignored it as her eyes fell on the slender red-head standing next to him. The girl's clouded eyes lowered, almost respectively, as Kanzeon passed her.

Roxanne stood as close to Goyjo as she could. She sensed power immediately when they walked into the room; a power that was strangely familiar to her. Instinctively, she lowered her eyes as she felt someone pass her by. She wished that her hands were free. She wanted to hold onto Goyjo for what little comfort she could get.

Kanzeon observed each person in turn. Sephira's cool eyes met the Merciful Goddess's as she passed her. She was taken aback as she noticed a bit of amusement in their captor's eyes. Emma and Hakkai stood next to Sephira, both keeping an unthreatening face. Goku, on the other hand, was doing his best to break the cuffs that were on him. His eyes were a mix of confusion, angered determination, and annoyance. The sight of him brought the Merciful Goddess back to a time when he was brought before her once before. The pleasantness of the memory was soon dropped when her eyes landed on the hateful glare of Genjo Sanzo. _'Ah, Konzen…'_

"Why are you keeping us here?" Sanzo growled.

If at all possible, Kanzeon's smirk grew as she patted his cheek mockingly. She heard him mutter a string a threats as she walked past him toward the final member of the group. Golden eyes set in a regal look met her mocking gaze. "Prince Nataku. You've finally made your escape only to be caught again."

"I see you haven't changed, Kanzeon Bosatsu." Nara shot back, her voice remaining steady.

Kanzeon's smile turned into a stern look. "You do realize what you have done. You have broken one of the sealed taboos."

"I know."

Kanzeon sighed as she continued. "And are you ready to face what is being levied against you?"

Nara stood poised in front of her as she answered. "I am."

Kanzeon stood for a moment, taking in all Nara's gaze had to say. "Very well. Take her away."

"No!" Goku struggled forward, trying his best to get to Nara. "Let her go!"

"Stop it, Goku." Goku froze as Nara turned her intense eyes on him. "This is the consequence I must face."

"Consequence? For wait?" Goku cried, confused.

Nara smiled a sad sort of smile. "For wanting to see you again."

Goku's face fell as her words hit him. She did this to see him again? What did she mean? Helplessly, he watched as the guards led her away.

"Jiroushin, unbind their hands." Jiroushin did as told. There was an uncharacteristic note in his mistress's voice that quelled all argument. Kanzeon watched as the small group was untied. "Please, sit. I'm sure you're all wondering what exactly is going on."

"That's for damn sure!" Goku yelled, finally jolted out of his shocked state. "Where are they taking her? And why do you keep called her Nataku? She's not Nataku! She's Nara!"

"Yes she is."

Goku turned fast at the quiet voice of Sephira. "No! You're nuts." Goku cried as he slumped onto an offered cushion. "She can't be…"

"I'm afraid it's true, Son Goku." Kanzeon began as she sat on her throne. "This Nara, as you call her, is actually the fugitive god Nataku whom I had you track down." The silence that answered this spurred her to continue. "Prince Nataku had been in a comatose-like state for the last 500 years. Not long ago, we found that his body had disappeared. This only meant one thing, his soul had escaped. That alone is a crime worth punishment; going to the Mortal Realm without proper permission. But, if it had only been that one crime, the punishment would have been minor." She took a deep breath before continuing. "But what he did makes his crime even more severe. He broke one of the sealed taboos; he merged his soul with that of a mortal."

"He merged his _soul _with Nara? Why?" Goku asked, not entirely sure what to make of this.

"Son Goku, you already have the answer to that question." Kanzeon said, turning her dark gaze toward him.

_"...for wanting to see you again." _Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"The question remaining is…" Kanzeon continued as realization passed over Goku's face. "…was it worth it."

"Wait a minute!" Goyjo yelled, jumping from his seat. "You mean to tell me that she was with us the entire time?!" He felt Roxanne's slim hand gently grab his wrist, urging him to sit back down. Goyjo's red eyes turned on her pleading ones. "Did you know about this?!" Roxanne sat helplessly as the bitter truth crossed over her face. "You did?" Goyjo cried in hurt disbelief.

"Emma?" Hakkai tried to get her to look at him, his voice pleading for an explanation.

"Please don't be mad, Hakkai." Emma whispered softly, hoping he would understand. "We had no choice." Hakkai was at a loss. He looked up at Sanzo, hoping for some help. What he found there was not what he had expected. For the first time since he had met Sanzo, Hakkai was frightened of him.

Sanzo stood, back rigid; his face hard as his narrow eyes landed on the hunched over form of Sephira. His voice shook with rage spurned from an unknown betrayal. "You knew? You knew the whole time!"

Sephira sat with her arms resting lightly on her knees, her eyes down cast. Her stoic face held the look of a general admitting defeat. "Yes, we knew."

"How long have you known?" Sanzo hissed. Anger was now coursing through every ounce of his being. How could she keep this from him!

"Almost a year after Sensei died." Sephira replied steadily. "Nara warned us that these people would be coming after her. That day, we swore to keep her, and her secret safe."

"Don't give me that!" Sanzo snapped. "After all the shit you put us through with your damned Sensei and saving your useless asses time and again, you didn't trust enough to tell us this!"

Sephira jumped to her feet enraged, facing Sanzo head on. "We didn't ask for your help! You showed and jumped into the battle! We were doing just fine until you…"

"Oh yes, you were doing great!" Sanzo countered, stepping closer to her, his eyes piercing into her. "If we hadn't shown up, you'd have been killed."

"So? Why would you care, you heartless monk!" Sephira screamed, the storm in her blue eyes clashing with the torrent in his violet ones. "You've never cared about what's happened to me!"

"I don't, you baka! You keep getting in my way!" Sanzo countered. His body tensed inadvertently as he stepped even closer, not realizing how close he was to her now.

Sephira's face flushed with anger as she pushed her will to the limit. She refused to lose to this jerk. "Excuse me, but you had a secret to! You were hunting Nara! If I'd known that, I would've had Emma POISON YOU!"

"What! You couldn't have stopped me yourself?" Sanzo's mind was in overdrive. He had to shut her up. He had to hurt her, make her feel the pain he felt right now. "But then again, you don't have any strength left in you since that day! You're still the broken bitch I found still clutching to your bottle for dear life!" Pain ripped through his cheek as the realization of what he just said came to the forefront of his mind. His mind cleared enough to notice Sephira trembling before him, hurt evident in her eyes as tears began to fall.

Her voice shook. "You damn monk. Don't you dare presume I'm that person." Her body began to shake with sobs as she turned from him.

Sanzo watched Sephira walk away from him. He knew he had gone too far, but he couldn't take it back. His mind told him not care, burying what his heart was screaming at him to do. _'She deserved it.' _That excuse dismissed any argument his heart had as he turned from the shocked stares he was receiving.

Silence fell once more since the onlookers were still too deep in shock at what they'd just witnessed to speak. Clearing her throat, Kanzeon did her best to break the uncomfortable silence. "Nataku's trial will be held tomorrow at noon. For the time being, you will stay here. I have taken the liberty of having rooms prepared for you, so if you would like, you may get some rest."

Emma stood, feeling as if this was her place. "Thank you, um…"

"Oh! How thoughtless of me." Kanzeon gasped. "I am Kanzeon Bosatsu, the Merciful Goddess."

"Yes, thank you for your hospitality, Kanzeon Bosatsu-san." Emma finished, bowing politely.

"Jiroushin, please show our guests to their rooms." Kanzeon ordered as the small group stood. "One more thing, you are not aloud to leave this place. You may go anywhere within the palace walls, but no where else."

Small nods and acknowledgements followed her words as they exited with Jiroushin. Timidly, Goku approached her once more. He kept his eyes down, his face betraying his feelings. "Where…um...where did they take her?"

Kanzeon smiled slightly at the determination Goku had. She leaned closer to him, whispering silently by his ear. "She is in the lower levels. There will be guards posted by her door until the trial, but they do change at midnight." Goku took the information in silence as he turned to follow the path Hakkai had taken out of the room.

Kanzeon watched him leave with a sad gaze. "Nothing's changed…even after 500 years, he's still determined to be with you." The sun had now shifted, leaving shadows behind in its stead. Kanzeon walked to her window as a slight breeze blew by. "Captain Sam."

Sam, who had been standing silently in the corner this whole time, approached, bowing low. "Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama, I can explain..."

"Captain, I am beginning to see why you went against regulation and brought them here."

Sam straightened up, eyes fixed on the Merciful Goddess. "Ma'am?"

Kanzeon sat gracefully on the windowsill, listening to the birds outside. "I bet you're wondering why such people are with the prince. First, the woman who could be mistaken for your fallen mistress. Next, the man who loved her. Of course, accompanying them is the reputed Kenren-Taishio, Tenpo-Gensui, and heaven's most dangerous criminal, Son Goku. Yes, I am beginning to see why."

"I'm not sure I follow, milady." Sam said. "I know of who you speak, but all of them, excluding the hypocrite Son Goku, are dead. Most on the day when Nataku-sama hid within himself."

Kanzeon laughed. Yes, they were the ones, but there was one more left. "Tell me, Sam, do remember the great seer Lady Amelia?"

"Yes." Memories flooded Sam's mind at the mention of this name. "She was the greatest of her kind; honest, polite, never prejudice to those whom she advised. Politics were usually swayed by her advice, though she never used it to her advantage. And yet… she always seemed so sad."

"Do you know remember what happened to her?"

Sam sighed as that memory too came back to him. "Only what people said. It was that day when the Sakuras were blue. They were blue for almost a month after the tragedy. Nataku had shut himself away as Goku was locked in the Mortal Realm. Several people went in search of her, needing advice, but she could not be found. Some say she faded away, others, that she became a Sakura herself. But those are just rumors. No one really knows the real story."

"Yes," Kanzeon turned her deep blue eyes on him. "but even rumors have some truth."

……………………………………

****

"How's Sephira?"

Not long after they settled into their rooms, Emma and Hakkai met. They walked together, getting accustomed to their temporary surroundings. Soon they found a beautiful garden filled with an assortment of flowers.

"I don't know." Emma said, sitting on a stone bench by a small rose bush. "She hasn't left her room."

"I see." Hakkai said, sitting next to her. "I haven't seen Sanzo either. I guess he's fuming somewhere. Man, I've never seen him that angry."

"Me neither." Emma replied. "I haven't seen Sephira lose it like that, ever. That Sanzo really has a way of bringing out the worst in her."

"I would say that for the both of them." Hakkai grinned. "I've never seen someone get to Sanzo like she does. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were…"

"Yeah." Emma said, smiling, picking up on the joke. She quickly looked away as their eyes met. An uncomfortable silence fell over them as they sat. Emma felt absolutely horrid for having to deceive him. Worst still was having it come out in such a manner. She knew she had to apologize, somehow. She suddenly felt very nervous. Giving her hands something to do, she picked a flower from the ground near by, twiddling with it. "Um, Hakkai?"

"Yeah?"

Emma blushed as Hakkai looked at her. Not being able to meet his gaze, she looked down at the flower in her hands. "I'm…sorry. I'm sorry for keeping this from you. It's just that…"

"It's ok, Emma." Emma looked up as Hakkai interrupted her.

"What?"

Hakkai grinned. "It's ok. You don't have to explain."

Emma looked at him disbelievingly. The need to explain becoming almost unbearable. "But…but you…I…"

"You did what you had to." Hakkai finished for her. "If one of my friends were in that situation, I would have done the same thing. You were protecting her because you care about her. That's very admirable of you, Emma."

Emma looked away as her blush deepened. "Thanks…"

"ROX! COME BACK! I SAID I WAS SORRY!!!"

Emma thanked anything that would listen for the distraction as she and Hakkai turned to see Roxanne and Goyjo across the garden.

"It seems Roxanne's mad at him." Hakkai commented with a laugh.

"No, she's not." Hakkai turned his attention back to Emma, who was grinning evilly. "She's just trying to make him feel bad about being such a jerk before." Hakkai turned back to his friend to see him try to make Roxanne forgive him, only to be blown off. "I think it worked."

"Do you think she'll forgive him?" Hakkai asked as the two spatting lovers left their sight.

Emma giggled as they left. "Eventually."

…………………………………..

A Sakura stood proudly as the wind blew through it. Under its branches, many a person would sit and talk to it. This Sakura knew secrets no other knew. Secrets of passion and betrayal. But the one who now sat under its branches held something this Sakura had never seen before. Sephira sat, curled up against the tall Sakura. She had noticed its beauty from her window, and now sat underneath its calming buds. The tears that had stung her face only moments before had finally begun to settle into quiet sobs. The only thing that wouldn't settle was the pain her heart felt. Sanzo's words had cut her deeply, opening old wounds while inflicting new ones.

_Why?_ Why had his words hurt her so much. If it had been any other person, she would have been able to shake it off. But no, it was that damn monk. Whenever he said something about her, it stuck. She couldn't shake it. Her heart broke as he berated her with his words. They both held a secret, they both betrayed each other. Betrayal…was that what she had done? Had she betrayed him? New tears welled up in her eyes. Yes, she betrayed him, but why did this one thought bear more pain then all the others. He was just a stupid, cranky, pushy, monk! There were so many other things to be worried about at this moment. Like Nara being captured, or how they were going to get out of this mess. But no, the only thing her heart would let her do was cry over that damnable monk. _Damn him! Damn him for doing this to me! Damn him for…for making me feel this way!_ Sephira buried her face against the trunk of the Sakura as her tear fell anew. The setting sun fell behind the horizon casting shadows across her trembling form. _Damn him…_

………………………………………

The halls were silent as darkness took control. Everyone in the house was asleep, supposedly anyway. Somewhere, a clock struck the hour. Midnight. The time when mischief awoke. Goku crouched behind the corner waiting for the guards to pass. Kanzeon Bosatsu had told him that they change at midnight. If he was going to see her, this was his only chance. He looked around the dark corner in time to see the guards leave. He knew he only had a matter a seconds before the new guards took their posts. Running with the shadows of the night, he snuck down the hall, stopping at the door to where they were keeping Nara. He tried the handle and, to his relief, it turned. Opening the door just enough, he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

The room was small. The four walls held nothing, not even a window. A small candle sitting on a table was the only light, but it was enough. By the far wall was a bed holding a small figure. Goku knew it had to be her. Something clenched inside him as he gazed upon Nara's sleeping form. Quietly, he sat on the side of the bed, observing her peaceful expression as she slept. Her hair fell lightly across her face, covering the small diamond on her forehead. A new pain clawed at his heart. "You did this for me? Why?" Goku whispered to her sleeping form, not expecting an answer. Suddenly, her words from a few days ago rang clear in his mind.

_"Have you ever felt like you've known a person longer than you actually have?" _

"Is this what you meant? Did you know me before?" Goku sat watching her in silence for several moments, just listening to her breath. His heart ached as he watched her. His arms wanted to hold her as she slept, to comfort her, but he contented himself with just looking. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Afraid that it would wake her, he decided it was time for him to go. He could easily slip past the guards if he wanted to. Taking one last long look at her, he stood. Before he could leave, a tug at his sleeve stopped him. Goku looked down at Nara, who held his sleeve captive.

Her golden eyes gazed up at him, almost as if hoping this wasn't a dream. "Don't leave me." Goku sat back down, meeting Nara's tired eyes. She sat up, leaning against the wall behind her. "You came to see me."

Goku smiled at the joy in her voice. "I couldn't not come see you." Goku looked down at his hands. "They say you broke a pretty big rule. Is that true?"

"Yes." Nara said, her eyes taking in his expression.

Goku looked back at her, his eyes serious. "Was it worth it?"

For the first time since they arrived, Nara broke. "Yes. I missed you so much. I had to see you, just once more." A tear fell from her clear eyes, burning a trail down her pale face. Goku watched the tear fall onto Nara's hand. It reflected the flickering light of the candle. Reaching out, Goku took her hand gently in his, wiping the tear away.

"You know, we could break out of here. They wouldn't be able to stop us." Goku's eyes met hers once more, gold capturing gold. Nara's heart screamed for her to take him up on his offer, but her mind soon reminded her of the reality of the situation.

She squeezed Goku's hand as another tear threatened to fall. "No. I can't. I've put the others in too much danger as is. If I go now, they might be killed. Even if I was with you, I couldn't live with that." Nara felt her resolve wane again as Goku brushed another tear from her eye. His hands were so warm, she didn't want to lose that feeling. She leaned her face into his hand, keeping as much of that warmth as she could. "I got my wish. I got to see you. That alone will give me the strength to get through whatever they do to me."

Goku watched as she closed her eyes, capturing his hand within hers, keeping his pressed against her face. It took all he had not to take her from this place, but something told him he had to honor her words. "You're very selfish you know." His eyes caught hers as they flew open, staring at him in shock. "You're going to go through this without even considering how the others…how I would feel…living without you."

Nara couldn't believe her ears. Her heart leapt as new tears threatened to fall. "Goku, I…"

"Shh…" Goku put his fingers to her lips. In the dying candle light, they fell into each other's eyes, both drowning in the others.

Nara's heart ached for his touch. If tomorrow was her last day, she wanted to spend her last night with him. "Goku, stay with me tonight?" Goku nodded, not wanting to think about what would happen in the morning. Taking her into his arms, they laid down. Nara snuggled closer to him. She felt safe lying there with him, in the warmth he offered. Silently, the lay together drifting into a peaceful sleep. Though the dawn held their fate, tonight was theirs alone.

End ch. 12

Sai Orlianna: There you go. Hope you loved it. Again, please R&R. I will try and get the next one out soon. Next time: the Trial!

Ja for now!


	13. A Heretic's Fate

Sai Orlianna: Hey all! I finally updated, yeah! I believe this is one of my best chps

so please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks so much to all who reviewed.

Keep them coming.

Fate Plays Her Hand

Ch. 13

A Heretic's Fate

Light shone over the entire palace. The sun was already high in the sky bringing the feel of another ordinary day. But today was not to be a day like the ones before. Today was a day that would stand out for years to come. Today the trial of a heretic would take place. Normally, this one fact would not be of interest, but this was no ordinary day, no ordinary trial, no ordinary heretic. The heretic in question was once the most feared heretic in the heavens. The only heretic allowed in heaven to be used as the Lords willed. Everything surrounding this poor god's life ended tragically. Now, because of his sins, he would stand trial. Today Prince Nataku, former War God of Heaven, would stand trial.

Word of his return and pending fate had spread across the heavens like wild fire consuming a forest. Gossip dripped with stories of how he left, the manner of his recapture, his return, and, to the interest of many, exactly who he was with. The news that the Merciful Goddess had taken in the refugees was no secret as many of the gods and goddesses questioned her ideas and motives. Still, none the less, everyone person with authority planned to attend the impending trial – a trial that would indeed be one to remember.

Emma sat quietly by the window overlooking one of the many gardens found in this magnificent palace. She was dressed in a pale green kimono embroidered with soft pink flowers. Her hair elegantly pulled back out of her face, revealing her concerned emerald eyes. The events of the day before were still fresh in her mind. So much had happened and now they were facing the trial. Knowing that the fate of their Nara was resting in the hands of these people didn't help the sinking feeling in her stomach. She wished this nightmare would end. Her thoughts were deterred as the door slid open. Emma looked over to see Goku trudge into the room, eyes downcast. She watched him silently as he slumped into a nearby chair. It didn't take an all seeing god to know that Goku was more worried about Nara than anyone. A sad smile touched her lips. It broke her heart to see a man in love scared of losing what he'd just found.

On the opposite side of the room, another door slid open revealing Hakkai and a puzzled looking Goyjo. She noticed that they had their normal cloths on. Hakkai sat quietly next to her, his face remaining calm despite himself. Goyjo followed Hakkai over and stood near them. Worry was evident on his face as well, but something told Emma he was not worried about Nara. Her suspicions were soon confirmed when he turned to her.

"Emma, have you seen Roxanne this morning?" Goyjo asked, a glint of hope in his eyes.

"No, I haven't seen her since yesterday." Emma said shaking her head. "Didn't she stay with you last night?"

"Yes, but…" Goyjo ran his hand through his hair before continuing. "She didn't seem to be sleeping very well last night. She kept tossing and turning and saying things that didn't make sense. After awhile, she seemed to calm down, but when I woke up this morning she was gone."

Emma shook her head again. "Sorry, I don't know where she went. Maybe she went ahead to the trial?"

Goyjo nodded. "Maybe…" he mumbled more to himself then anyone else.

"Do you really think she went ahead of us?" Hakkai asked as Goyjo walked away.

Emma turned to him, meeting his green eyes. "I don't know, she could have, though I don't think she knows how to get there."

"Maybe she had a guard escort her." Hakkai said, trying to make sense of it all.

"Maybe." They continued to talk quietly until they heard both doors open. Turning to look, Hakkai saw Sanzo step in, his face hard set, his glare colder than normal. Opposite him, Emma watched Sephira step in, her eyes also set in a glare. She was dressed in a dark blue kimono with soft white petals embroidered on it. Emma soon recognized them as Sakura petals. The color brought out Sephira's tired blue eyes, which were exposed by Sephira's soft hair being pulled back by a few delicate blue flowers. She looked as if she didn't sleep at all the night before. Emma and Hakkai both watched as Sephira and Sanzo entered the room, acting as if the other didn't exist. Emma and Hakkai looked at each other, both agreeing that the wounds inflicted the day before were not helping the situation. Luckily, the tension was broken as Captain Sam entered the room, gaining everyone's attention.

"The Merciful Goddess has asked me to escort you to the trial. So, if you are ready, we will precede." He was answered with silent nods as they stood, readying to leave.

"Wait, Roxanne's not here yet." Goyjo said quickly. "Shouldn't we wait for her?" Hakkai hid a smirk at the fact that his friend was worried over one particular woman. _'Oh yeah, he's whipped.'_

"I was also told to inform you that Lady Roxanne left early this morning. I believe she is to meet you there." Sam continued, laying Goyjo's fears to rest. The small group soon set off for Emperor's Court to see how the fate of their friend would be played.

As they walked through the crowded streets, the small group began to feel a little uneasy. Passers-by would take pains to get out of their way, sending a strange array of glances their general direction, from curious to angry. Much to the relief of the party, they soon reached the Emperor's Court. As they approached, a flash of red caught Goyjo's attention. Standing alone near the gate staring at it was Roxanne, dressed in a flame red kimono with golden dragon embroidery. Her hair fell lightly behind her back as she turned toward the oncoming group. Running on ahead, Goyjo made a bee line for her.

She gave him a small smile as he approached, which made it very difficult for him to stay mad at her. "Where have you been? Do you have any idea how…what?" Goyjo cried in annoyance as her light laugh cut off his planned ranting.

"Aw, was my poor Goyjo worried about me?" Rox cooed softly. "How sweet." she said as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. Goyjo stood there, what was left of his anger melting away. He recovered quickly as the other approached. He didn't want them seeing him like this. Clearing his throat, he tried to change the subject.

"How'd you get here anyway? Did a guard escort you?" he asked.

Roxanne's smile faded as she turned back to the gate. "Actually no. I left early this morning by myself. Strange thing is it seemed as if the guards let me leave." She paused as she vainly tried to smile again. "Maybe they were too haughty to even talk to a mortal. So I decided to take a walk. My feet seemed to know where to take me so I ended up here. Strange, huh?"

Goyjo noted the confusion hidden behind her smiles. "Strange indeed." He murmured as the others approached them.

"There you are, Rox. We were a bit worried." Emma said as Roxanne joined them.

"Sorry about that. I just needed some air." Rox answered. "You know me, I can't stand being cooped up like that." Emma grinned at her friend as they followed Sam to the gate. A couple of guards stood at attention, checking all who entered. Sam approached the nearest guard and saluted.

"Guests of Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama here to attend the trial of the heretic Nataku."

The soldier scanned the small group, taking in each at turn. When his eyes landed on Goku, his expression turned sour. "They may pass, but the heretic stays here."

Goku looked up, puzzled as the guard said that. _'Heretic? Is he talking about me?'_

Sam stood stoically infront of the guard. "The Merciful Goddess has made arrangements for _all_ her guests to attend. I would hate to disobey her orders, lieutenant."

"Yes captain, but…" The lieutenant matched Sam's eyes, but soon bulked under his glare. "Fine, but be it on your head for disgracing the Emperor's court with another heretic of his infamous repute."

"His _crimes_ were already judged." Sam retorted. Saluting the lieutenant once more, Sam turned back to the group. "This way." Without so much as glancing at the guard, he led them inside.

Goku did not miss the glare the guard sent his way as he passed. Heretic. He had called him that again. Why did he keep calling him that?

"Because in their eyes, you are one, Son Goku."

Goku looked up at the sound of Roxanne's clear voice. Her eyes were forward as they continued to walk. Her words echoed in his mind. _'To them I am one…how did she know that? I was just thinking about it and…' _Goku shrugged, thinking he must have thought out loud without realizing it.

They followed the crowd of nobles into a vast chamber filled with people dressed in their finest. Red pillars were evenly placed along the pathway with golden embroidered rugs covering the floor. On the far end was a throne fit for none other than the Emperor of Heaven. Two guards stood beside the throne surveying the crowd as they entered. Sam led them to a clear space not too far from the glorious throne as the last of crowd mingled in.

"You will observe from here. The Emperor will enter and judge Nataku. You are not to speak during the trial." Sam said as his eyes fell over them.

"What?" Sephira hissed, her blue eyes burning. "We have to stand here in silence as they judge Nara in what will more than likely be a fixed trial!?!"

Sam's heart clenched as he saw the heated glare she sent him. The passion he saw in her eyes was one all too familiar to him. Once again pushing aside past regrets, he sighed. "I'm sorry, but those are the rules. You are not allowed to speak or defend her for you are mortal and not of the blood." He lowered his eyes from Sephira's heated gaze. "I will come to retrieve you when the trial is over."

"We understand." Hakkai said, meeting Sam's eyes. "We will do our best." Sam nodded at this before turning to leave. Hakkai fixed his attention on Emma who stood next to him and smiled. "I trust we will be able to watch without making a fuss."

"I hope so." Emma said as her eyes landed on Sephira who looked about ready to kill someone. Turning her gaze back to Hakkai, she changed the subject. "Why are you and the other guys dressed normally? It seems the Kanzeon-Bosatsu took the time to have something for us made, but not ya'll."

Hakkai smiled. "She did, but we decided to wear what we are comfortable in. I have a feeling Sanzo's doing it out of sheer contempt." Emma laughed at this. Hakkai was pleased to see a genuine smile on her face. He hadn't seen one in awhile. He leaned in a little closer to her, whispering softly. "You look very pretty in that." Hakkai laughed a little as a blush colored Emma's cheeks.

Goyjo stood fidgeting as he waited for the damn thing to start. A cool hand grabbed his, pulling it down to his side with a slight squeeze. "Stop that. You'll only make it worse." Roxanne said smoothly.

"I know, it's just, this room makes me uncomfortable. I keep getting this strange deja-vu feeling. Not to mention the stairs half these guys are giving me." Goyjo said, shooting a glare to the nearest one. "You'd think I screwed their wives or something."

"Calm done, Kenren, you're not the type to be nervous." Roxanne said. She was nervous as well. Since she had arrived, strange feelings had filled her senses, strange yet familiar somehow.

"What'd you call me?" Goyjo asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"What?" Roxanne said quickly. "Uh…nothing."

"You called me Kenren." Goyjo said hastily, a bit confused. He had been called that before, but not by her.

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "I didn't say that."

"Yes you did." Goyjo pressed. "I heard you."

Roxanne sighed in exasperation. "The nerves must be getting to you."

Goyjo rolled his eyes in annoyance, catching sight of Sanzo out of the corner of his eye. Goyjo shuddered at the glare Sanzo was shooting anyone who dared look his way. A bit of amusement broke through Goyjo's shudder. At least he was getting something pleasant out of this experience, more than one thing anyway. It would be a while till he got to see Sanzo bugged this much in the course of a week. He turned his gaze to the source of Sanzo's annoyance. Sephira stood on the opposite end of the group, next to Emma who was vainly trying to calm her friend. At least the two were separated for awhile.

One of the guards at the front banged his staff on the floor several times, calling the crowd to order. A silent, nervous energy fell over the crowd as the guard's clear voice rang out. "The trial of the heretic Nataku will now begin."

A murmur ran through the crowd as the guard stood aside. Sephira stood as still as her agitated mind would allow. This whole escapade was out of her hands. She couldn't help her friend at all, and she hated it. As the crowd's gazed shifter, Sephira's eyes landed on a stern looking man with dark eyes and white hair. He stood proudly before the group. Immediately, people began to bow their heads. Sephira identified him as the Emperor, for low-life politicians such as the nobles who surrounded her would not show this type of respect to any other. The Emperor sat rigidly on his throne, his clear voice echoing through the hall.

"Bring in the accused and let him be judged by the powers heaven has bestowed on me."

Goku followed the looks of those around his as the doors on the opposite end of the hall opened. He gasped at what he saw. There in chains with guards around her was his Nara, but she looked different. She dressed in gray robes befitting a boy. The gray was trimmed with an odd tan lining with strange black simples. Her dark hair was pulled into a bun covered with a light blue cloth allowing only a few long bangs to fall over her face. Her golden eyes were defiantly set forward as a purple diamond shown brightly between them. Her hands where chained before as she walked forward. Gasps of disbelief and angry murmurs followed her as she passed. The uncontrollable desire to beat up the bastards who were making such comments about her welled up inside Goku. He let out a growl before a firm hand silenced him. He looked up at Sanzo who simply continued to watch. Goku turned his gaze forward as Nara slowly passed him. He hoped with all his heart that she could take whatever strength he could offer her at this moment.

Finally, she reached the Emperor. Nara stood proudly before him, matching his gaze. She knew this day would eventually come. She swore that when it did, she would not back an inch. She swore to show these bastards what she thought of them once and for all. Out of the corner of her eye, Nara saw Goku watching her intently. Before he had snuck into to see her the night before, she didn't know if she had the strength to stand here, but he had given her that strength last night and she wasn't about the waste it.

The Emperor cleared his throat. "Read the charges."

A lesser noble stepped forward, bowed quickly to the Emperor, and turned to the crowd. He quickly opened the scroll in his hands and read in a clear voice. "Heretic Nataku, former War God of the Heavens. You are charged with the crime of leaving Heaven without proper consent and breaking one of the Seven Sealed Taboos by joining with a mortal and binding your soul with hers."

Murmurs once again rippled through the crowd as the Emperor spoke once more. "These are the charges levied against you. How do you plea?"

Nara stared at him and smirked. "Guilty with full knowledge of what I was doing and…" Her eyes turned to her friends, fixing on Goku, "…with no regrets."

A collective gasp swept the crowd at the blatant disrespect she showed. The Emperor silenced the crowd as Nara turned her gaze back to him. "You have pleaded guilty to the charges levied against you. We will now commence the process of sentencing your actions." The Emperor took a deep breath before continuing. "For the crime of leaving Heaven without proper consent, I hear by confine you to prison for a twenty year period."

Sephira gasped at the outrageous sentence, but before she could object, she felt someone squeeze her arm. Emma looked at her sternly shaking her head. Sephira stared helplessly as the Emperor continued.

"As for the more severe crime of breaking the Taboo, I confine you to the lowest dungeon of solitude for the next millennia."

A shuttered cry escaped Sephira's lips as she bit back the anger that threatened to consume her. How could they do that! She would die before the sentence was carried out. She was ready to object when a snake like voice broke through the gasps of the crowd.

"My Lord, do you think it wise to show such mercy to one such as this?" The voice was coming from a nobleman dressed in brown robes, his eyes cast down as he bowed to the Emperor. He stepped up next to Nara, glaring at her, his voice dripping with venom as he continued. "This heretic has not only broken the laws your most honored predecessors put down but has also disgraced the whole of Heaven by his actions." His words seemed to strike a chord with members of the crowd.

Sephira stared in shock as the snake began to circle his prey. "Not only has he disgraced Heaven, but he, or should I say she for you bonded with a female," he spat in utter disgust, "has shown disrespect to you as well. If you let this piece of scum off with such an easy sentence, who says others will not follow suit. This disgusting display must be made an example of! I believe it would be in the best interests of this court that this…vial creature, be given the highest from of punishment we have. Banishment to the Forbidden Realms where she may wander in torment till end of her miserable days."

A collective cry rose from the crowd. No one had ever asked for this punishment to be bestowed on a crime such as this. Sephira screamed in protest as Emma held her back. Goku stood numb. Would he lose her to this? No, he wouldn't, he couldn't lose her to this. Not when he had just gotten her. If he had to, he would get her out, fighting or killing whoever got in his way.

Nara stood still, taking all this in silently. A shudder ran down her spine. The Forbidden Realm? Would they…? She turned to Goku who was watching as if waiting for his moment to strike. She looked down again. _'Forbidden Realm or prison…any place would be torture if I have to be separated from him again.'_ Tears began to form as her strength waned. She had just wanted to see him again, and now she would be without him for eternity. Was Fate so cruel?

The nobleman who stood by her sneered in sick pleasure. Yes, she would be sent to the worst possible fate and his master would be avenged. Oh yes, everything was going according to plan.

The Emperor stood, silencing the crowd. "A new sentence has been issued on the accused. By the laws set down by this court, the sentence will stand unless someone here is willing to speak for the accused."

Silence reigned. Sephira looked around, praying that someone would stand up for her. She doesn't deserve this fate. Her heart pounded in her ears. Silence…nothing. Emma and Roxanne held their breath in vain anticipation. Emma felt no comfort as Hakkai put his hand on her shoulder. The dread building in her stomach began to consume her. She took a shuttered breath as her eyes landed on Nara.

Nara stood as one already condemned. She closed her eyes as the silence weighed heavily upon her. No one was going to plead her case. She would spend the rest of her days in misery…alone.

"My Lord."

Nara's eyes shot open as the familiar voice echoed through the hall. Before she could stop herself, she turned to see Kanzeon-Bosatsu standing in the middle of the room. She heard a hiss come from her side as the noble who accused her glared at her hopeful savior.

"Gracious Emperor, remember if you will the events concerning the accused 500 years ago." Kanzeon watched the Emperor nod as shocked whispered sped through the crowd. "Since that time, Nataku-sama has confined himself into his own prison. He retreated into the echoes of his mind with only his pain for company. He put himself through 500 years of torment. Now some would think that was punishment enough."

"Don't change the subject Kanzeon-Bosatsu! That was then, this is different!" The brown-robed noble cried. "These crimes are fresh."

Ignoring the gnat yelling at her, the Merciful Goddess continued. "After living with torment such as that, what else could one do but escape. Under the circumstances, he obviously wouldn't come back to a world were people used him for their will then ignored his existence now would he?"

A gasp came from the crowd at her words. Goku and the others stared at her with the same question coming to mind. What was she talking about that seemed to those around her to be as dangerous as Nara's crimes.

The Emperor shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I know of the ways my predecessor used this child and I cannot change it."

"I know, Highness, and I was not accusing you of such. I was just trying to make you see what he saw. If one was going to escape a prison, wouldn't one fly to those he had lost?" She met the Emperor's gaze as he began to understand where she was going with this. "That is just what our prince had done. He missed his one true companion that much that he fled heaven and, saving the life of a dieing mortal, broke the Seventh Taboo only to see him again. Now, considering the circumstances, is this a crime worthy of the Forbidden Realms?" She turned to the crowd, but no one met her gaze. After a moment of silence, she turned back to the Emperor. "My lord, I request a different sentence. The heretic Nataku will be banished to the Mortal realm for all eternity, never to return here or associate with any level of god. I believe that will be punishment enough."

The Emperor considered her for a moment before he replied. "Doing what your name suggest, milady, showing mercy."

Kanzeon bowed. "You are too kind, Gracious One."

"Very well." The Emperor stood, all eyes on him. "This court finds the accused heretic, Nataku, guilty of crimes to the throne and is henceforth banished to the Mortal Realm for eternity. So is the word of this court, so is law."

An assortment of cheers and curses followed the announcement. Emma could hardly believe her ears. Nara was to return with them. Joy like none other welled up in her. To her left, Sephira had sunk to the floor in utter relief at the news. A true smile crossed her face, one which had not been present for many months. On her other side, Roxanne was giving Goyjo a victory kiss as Sanzo held Goku back from his attempts to run to where Nara stood relieved.

Kanzeon bowed once more before turning to make her grand exit. Nara watched as she passed, bowing slightly. "Thank you."

Kanzeon stopped mid-step, smiling. "There would have been no fun in you having to die."

Nara smiled as the Merciful Goddess left, relief washing over her. She couldn't have asked for things to go any better. Not only was she being released, but she would able to spend eternity on Earth with Goku. She scanned the dispersing crowd for him. She finally met his eyes as he continued to struggle against Sanzo's hold. She smiled at him as the feelings of true freedom engulfed her.

……………………………………………………

"…forgive me, milord, but I could do nothing. I had not expected her to show and make such a stand for one as low as he." The noble in brown who stood with such confidence in the courtroom now cowered before his master. He had done his duty and would have succeeded if only that damnable goddess had not interfered. Now he awaited his own fate as his master pondered his words.

A deep chuckle resonated from behind the darkened screen. The cowering noble looked up in shock at the darkened outline of his master whose smooth voice soon reached his ears.

"Do not worry. You have done your duty. The fugitive thinks he has escaped. Let him enjoy his new found freedom…for now." The deep set chuckle followed this as a new plan began to form.

………………………………………….

The rest of the day fled by in a flurry of joy and celebration. The Merciful Goddess had a feast prepared in honor of their victory seeing as how Nara was not to be banished till the next day. Much to the displeasure of some, mainly Sanzo, Kanzeon insisted that they stay one more night in her palace. She called it a much needed break which everyone accepted gratefully. Soon the sun set and night came. Nara and Goku were both asleep. Having been running around most of the day, they were exhausted. Emma covered them up with a blanket, grinning at the image of the two curled up next to each other. Soon, the rest of the party retired to their respective rooms, full of dinner and ready for a much deserved good night's sleep. The idea of being able to return home in the morning having ended this whole fiasco made them all yearn for the dawn.

Roxanne changed out of her silk kimono as she prepared for bed. A pair of warm arms surrounded her as Goyjo placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. "I think you need to keep that kimono. Makes you look sexy." He said kissing her again.

Roxanne leaned into her lover's embrace, enjoying the feel of him against her. "Goyjo?"

"Hmm?" Goyjo said from his position behind her.

Roxanne closed her eyes, afraid to reveal what she was about to say. "I…I love you." Goyjo froze as her words caught him off guard. She turned to face him, a small smile on her red lips. "We are returning home tomorrow and…I'm not sure if I will see you again or not. I…I just wanted you to know."

Goyjo's mind raced as he watched her. No one had ever said that to him and really mean it. He felt an unfamiliar feeling clench his heart as she began to turn away from him. Acting on instinct, he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her under him, kissing her deeply. He felt her soft arms wrap around his neck as she returned his kiss. Something about this felt too right for him to let it slip away. As they pulled apart, he buried his head in her shoulder, inhaling deeply, drawing in her scent. "I love you too."

Roxanne gasped as she heard him. She wanted to cry. She felt him loosen his grip lightly, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Sleep, my love. We'll figure things out tomorrow."

Roxanne reveled at him calling her his love. "Good night…my love." She said with a giddy smile as she settled into his arms. She felt at peace as sleep over took her.

…………………………………………….

_Petals…Flower Petals…_

_Roxanne reached out her hand as a deep blue flower petal fell onto her palm. 'Blue Sakura petals?' All around her were these strange petals, dancing on the light breeze. Roxanne looked around, nothing but flower petals. 'What's going on?'_

_The petals erupted as the wind picked up, settling just as quickly as Roxanne felt herself being drawn toward something. A bright light engulfed her, blinding her momentarily. When the light cleared, Roxanne found herself sitting across from a huge tree with blue flower petals falling from it. She looked around in shock. She could SEE…see_ _everything around her. The colors were bright and vivid, better than she could have imagined. She lifted her hands, observing each in turn. A flash of red fell down her arm. She looked down to see herself dressed in a kimono reminiscent of the one she had worn earlier that day. _

_"Amelia? Hello?" Roxanne looked up at the familiar voice of her lover, but when she saw the face it came with, she started. It wasn't Goyjo sitting infront of her, but a man with short, spiked hair and red eyes dressed in a sexy black leather uniform waving his hand infront of her face._

_"Oh stop that, Kenren, I'm fine." She heard herself say. 'Kenren? Wait…that's what Goyjo said I had called him earlier.'_

_"If you say so, you just seem to be out of it these last few days." Kenren said as he took a sip of his ever present wine jug. _

_Roxanne felt as if she was watching through the eyes of another as she heard her voice speak again. "The visions have been getting more frequent and…worse. I have a terrible feeling about what is about to happen." Roxanne felt an intense sense of urgency build up in her. She had to tell this man something, something very important._

_"I know what you mean. There is some terrible shit going down with the higher ups. I've already gotten into trouble because of it. Tenpo's even noticing it." _

_Her gaze fell to her lap as hesitance tried to stop her next words. "Kenren, you must promise me not to do anything rash."_

_"Amelia, I don't see…"_

_"Promise me!" Roxanne heard herself cry. Something stronger soon replaced the urgency within her. Fear…a desperate fear to hold onto something…to someone. Roxanne's eyes shot up at the man across from her as she heard his distant promise. Him, she didn't want to lose him…but why?_

_The wind began to pick up, blurring her vision with Sakura petals once more. Silence resumed, but only for a moment as a heart renching scream filled the air. The darkness around her erupted into flames trying to burn the sky with their crimson talons. She heard the scream again, this time to her right. She turned as a man with long golden hair stumbled forward. His pale violet robe was stained with blood as his hand vainly clutched the wound in his chest. Roxanne gasped._

_'Konzen…' _

_A pain filled gasp came from behind her, the flames still burning brightly around her. She quickly turned to face the next shadow. Standing before her now was a man with brown hair falling unevenly over his shoulders. His black tie hung loosely around his blood stained shirt and pale jacket. His glasses were askew as blood ran down his face. His green eyes shone with pain. Roxanne tried to reach for him but he stumbled and fell before she could get to him. Hot tears began to form as Roxanne stood in shock at what she'd seen._

_'Tenpo…'_

_"Amelia…"_

_Turning at the sound of the familiar voice, Roxanne saw the man from before, but this time, he wasn't his suave self. His black shirt was cut as a deep wound from his shoulder to hip bleed without reserve. The tears fell now as she felt her heart shatter. "KENREN!" the cry burned her throat as she ran forward, catching her fallen love. He looked up at her as life's light faded from his eyes. Weakly reaching up, he wiped a tear from her cheek._

_"Don't cry, milady…"_

_"Kenren…" the words choked in her throat as sobs racked her body. He smiled slightly before his body disappeared in a whirl of blue petals. Roxanne looked down in disbelief, trying in vain to hold onto what was left of him. "Kenren…KENREN!!"_

_The screams around her intensified. The fires started to swirl, joining into one large burning tower emanating around a single point. Roxanne's eyes were fixed on the flames, unable to draw them away. They burned up to the sky laughing cruelly at her. Her knees vainly trying to support her as she sat in shock. She reached out as the flames dispersed in a matter of seconds, revealing a small boy in a black shirt staring blankly at the sky. He was slumped to his knees, his long brown hair falling back. Shackled shone from his wrists and ankles. The boy sat motionless as trails of blood flowed around him. _

_"Son…Goku…" _

_Roxanne breathed the words her shocked mind brought forward. As she spoke, the boy stirred. Slowly, he raised his hands to his face, tears streamed unheeded from his eyes. He stared in shock at the blood that stained them. Goku began to shake uncontrollably as shuttered gasped escaped his body. The gasps mounted in intensity as a blood curled scream full of pain emanated from his lips. Roxanne stared in shock as the boy was consumed by the blue petals._

_Roxanne was shaking now, her mind unable to grasp the horror she was forced to witness. These men… she knew them…all dead. Their lives torn to shreds for what purpose? The petals flew around as the wind blew harder and harder. "No more…" Roxanne whimpered. "I want no more of this…STOP IT!!!" _

_As if in answer, the petals dispersed reveling a lone figure. Amidst the tears that scalded her face, Roxanne knew exactly who now stood before her. In gray robes, deep purple hair askew stood Prince Nataku. His head downcast as his arms hung limp by his side, his sword held loosely in one hand, its tip stained crimson. A pool of blood began to form around him. Roxanne followed the crimson trail as its path was blazed from his shoulder. Roxanne cried as Nataku turned to her, a single tear falling from his golden eyes. "You can't let this happen again…"_

_"What…" Roxanne tried to reach for him as his image began to fade. "No! Come back!" The world around her began to shift as a cruel laughter filled her ears._

_"No more of this! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THESE THINGS ANYMORE!!!" Roxanne cried desperately as the cruel darkness consumed her._

_"No more…"_

………………………………………….

"Roxanne! ROX!"

Roxanne shot up as darkness met her gaze. "Goyjo? GOYJO!" she all but screamed. She shook as Goyjo's warm arms wrapped around her. Her breath came in shuttered gasped as she tried to calm her pounding heart. Fresh tears began to fall from her eyes as she leaned into him. "Goyjo…"

"Shh…it's ok, I'm here." Goyjo soothed as she cried into his shoulder. All seemed still once more as Roxanne relaxed into her lover's arms. She inhaled deeply, calming her nerves. It was just a dream…just a dream…

The hurried sound of footsteps broke the newly formed silence as Goku came running into the room, his face panicked. "NARA'S GONE!!"

End Ch. 13

Sai Orlianna: OH NO! Where could she have gone? Tune in next time to find

out. Please R&R and as always, I will try and have the next chapter

posted sooner than this one. Ja for now!


	14. Unexpected Truths

Sai Orlianna: I LIVE!!! No I'm not dead. Sosososososo sorry this took me so

very, very , VERY long to write. It was Christmas and all plus a

case of severe writer's block but here's the next chapie. please

R&R. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM SO LAY OFF!!!

Fate Plays Her Hand

Ch. 14

Unexpected Truths

Sanzo sat by the window, waiting for the coming dawn. His tired eyes scanned the dark area as he lit his latest cigarette. He sat back as the fading moonlight washed over his pale form. He tried to relax but this too seemed to avoid him. His body had refused to relax all night giving him a very restless sleep. His mood had not altered much since they had arrived. Once again, his frustration revolved around that damned woman. His mind was playing tricks on him again, filling up with images of her, how hurt she looked when he insulted her, the way that blue kimono wrapped around her bringing out the cool blue of her eyes. Her eyes, a bottomless pit of emotion she vainly tried to hide. Somewhere deep within him yearned to just fall into those eyes. Shaking his head, he forced these thoughts from his mind. He tried to focus on the present. Soon they would be rid of that annoying female and her friends and then everything would be back to the way it was…wouldn't it? Hurried footsteps stopped him from pursuing this new thought. His door flew open. Blinded for a moment by the light Sanzo squinted as Hakkai's voice filtered in.

"Sanzo, Nara's gone!" Hakkai said hurriedly.

Sanzo stood. "What do mean gone?"

Hakkai only shook his head. "I don't know. Goku woke me up saying she was gone. Everyone's meeting in the foyer, come on." He urged. Groaning, Sanzo followed him to the vast foyer where they had met several times before.

As Hakkai had said, everyone was their. Goyjo and a shaken looking Roxanne stood on the far side of the room. Sephira was next to them pacing slightly. Her eyes held something none had seen in them before-confusion and a note of panicked fear. Emma sat on the couch, her hands fidgeting nervously in her lap. Hakkai sat next to her, taking her small hands in his. Goku was sitting blank faced in a chair across from the others. Sanzo continued to scan the room. To his surprise, the guard Sam was showing the Merciful Goddess in. Sanzo walked over to where Goku sat and stood stoically behind him.

Kanzeon stood before them, her eyes shone with something none of them had seen there before - worry. She scanned the faces of those around her, finally landing on Goku. He stared at her, his grief mixed with a small light of hope. Sighing, she spoke. "I'm sorry. The guards saw no one." Goku's expression fell once more at the news. Turning from him, Kanzeon addressed the others. "I do not know how it happened or who did it, but someone has kidnapped Nataku-sama."

"We figured that out already, you old hag." Sephira spat, her blue eyes downcast.

Emma turned to her, placing her hand on Sephira's arm in an attempt to calm her. "Sephira, they are doing the best they can."

Sephira pulled away from her friend. "What good has that done, nothing! After all the SHIT these people has put us through." She cried as her frustration built. After everything they endured, running, hiding, fighting, the trial…this was just too much. "Now they won't even let her leave in peace!"

"It's not like they knew someone was going to try and pull this stunt." Goyjo said, annoyed himself at having been pulled out of bed for this.

"Oh yeah, and I'm sure if they knew, they wouldn't have done a thing about it!" Sephira cried, glaring at the Goddess. Kanzeon only stared back, her cool eyes unreadable. The tension in the air began to grow as tempers flared. "Someone's got to know something about what happened!"

"No one knows a thing, Sephira!" Emma yelled, standing to confront her friend. "The only thing we can do is wait until we figure out what to do."

"Wait? WAIT?!" Sephira yelled, not believing Emma's suggestion. "Wait while they do Lord knows what to her?"

"Emma's right, Sephira." Hakkai said, standing next to Emma. "We can't do a thing in this state. As a leader, you should know that."

Sephira stared back at him, his words sending a cold wave over her mounting anger. She was acting childish and she knew it, pitching a fit when they should be forming a plan. She mentally kicked herself for being so petty. Taking a deep breath, she took control of her rage, pushing it down, letting logic take its place. "Gomen. I lost my head." She looked down, ashamed at her display. Soon, though, her mind tried to formulate what facts they knew. "When did you notice she was gone?"

All eyes turned to Goku, who continued to sit in silence. He looked up, noting the stares aimed at him. Not able to meet their gazes, he looked down. "I'm not sure. She was right here when we fell asleep. When I woke up, she was gone." Goku said pulling something from his pocket. "They left this." Goku held a small roll of yellowed parchment.

Sanzo took it and unrolled it. He scanned it quickly before passing it off to Hakkai. Emma looked on as Hakkai read it aloud. " _'War Prince be safe 'til Heretics come. Come swift for the blood of old flows again. Follow the blood stained trail back to where it all began and see what Fate has in her horrid plan.'_ There's no signature."

Sephira snatched the letter from Hakkai and quickly read it again. "Follow the blood stained trail back to where it all began…Fate's horrid plan? This letter makes no sense at all."

"It's a riddle, Sephira." Emma said as she watched her friend.

"I gathered that much, Emma; what I'm saying is that riddle's such as these hold some sort of clue, but I can't make these out at all." Sephira said.

"That's because they refer to a history lost to you." Kanzeon's smooth voice said as she stood watching them with her cool eyes. "You cannot figure this letter out because you do no know to whom he if referring."

"And you know?" Sephira shot. Her blue eyes locked with the Goddess's as she awaited her answer.

Kanzeon sighed. "Yes, but I am not the one to tell you. There is one among you more suitable to relay the tale."

Sephira stared at her in disbelief. What did she mean by that?

"Li Touten."

Sephira froze. She turned as all eyes landed on the pale form of Roxanne. Her eyes were downcast as an ageless sorrow filled them.

"It was Li Touten. He took Nara."

"Roxanne…how did you…?" Goyjo asked as he looked into his lover's eyes. The words faded from his lips as his crimson eyes met hers. She stared up at him as a single tear burned her cheek. Her eyes, once misty with blind darkness, now shown silver with an ageless wisdom that seemed to spurn from her soul. Without a word, she traced his jaw with her smooth hand. Goyjo gasped…at that moment she was seeing him for the first time.

"Welcome back to the world of the Seeing, Lady Amelia." Kanzeon's voice broke the stunned silence around her.

Roxanne turned from Goyjo and stood regally before the Goddess. "My sight is not the only thing I have regained, milady." Roxanne said, her voice lined with power not to be trifled with.

"I realize that." Kanzeon said facing her old friend again. "I had not expected him to try something like this."

"You of all people should remember the things he is capable of." Roxanne said, her voice filled with meaning.

The Merciful Goddess closed her eyes, taking the full meaning of those words to heart. "Of course. I should have seen this coming. For that, I apologize." Kanzeon said before she opened her eyes. She held Roxanne's gaze for several moments before continuing. "I can guess what you plan to do, but is it wise?"

"It is the only way." Roxanne stated solemnly. "If I do not, all is lost."

"Wait a minute." Goyjo's usually smooth voice now shook as he spoke. "What's going on here." His eyes turned to his lover, unsure of what to think. "Rox…what is she talking about? Who's Li Touten?"

Roxanne sighed as she turned to him. Her expression was that of one doing something she may soon regret. Her voice held a deep regret as she spoke. "It's time for me to give back what has been stolen."

Goyjo stared at her as she approached him, worry filling him. A sad smile crossed her lips as she stepped closer to him. "Rox, what's going…" Her lips stopped his as she placed her cool hand over his eyes. The others stared in disbelief as Roxanne stepped back. Goyjo was frozen.

Goku watched as Roxanne stepped to each of them one by one. Each time whispering something as she placed her hand over their eyes and each time the person stood frozen. Emma and Hakkai had quietly allowed her to do it. Sephira tried to question her but was soon silenced. Goku noticed as Roxanne approached that a wall of tears threatened to fall. Roxanne stood in front of Sanzo now. Goku watched as she whispered something only Sanzo could hear before placing her hand over his eyes. His heart was pounding in his ears as she approached him, her tears now began to fall. Goku's golden eyes met hers. She looked at him with pain. Something inside him knew she didn't want him to endure this. Gathering what strength he could, he nodded reassuringly at her.

Her voice shook slightly as she spoke. "I'm afraid you will suffer the most from this, Son Goku." Goku smiled at her, trying his best to let her know that whatever it was, he could take it. Her cool hand soon covered his eyes. Before darkness overcame his senses, he heard her smooth voice once more. "I'm sorry…"

Goku felt himself fall as if being pushed back. Pain erupted from the back of his mind as in him something shattered. He tried to scream but nothing came. His heart began to beat widely as images from no where flooded his consciousness. Memories of a time long forgotten. With each passing memory the pain in his head increased. The images flew by faster and faster revealing faces, names, places, and events. His mind struggled desperately to take in everything he was seeing. A scream pierced the jumbled mess of his mind. He turned as an image began to float by. Time seemed to freeze. There before his eyes was Nara…no Nataku stabbing himself. The crimson blood surrounded him as time regained its speed. Goku gasped as the final images passed. As if being yanked by a cord, he felt himself fall forward slamming back into reality, the image of Nataku still burning in his mind.

He felt his body go limp as control returned to him. He caught himself before he collapsed. His breath came in ragged gasps as he clutched his heart, willing it to calm. Tears burned heated trails down his face as the image of Nataku…no, his Nara branded the back of his eyes. A new feeling slowly took the place of the pain pounding in his head. An intense hate for the man called Li Touten. He had to get her back, and when he did, he was going to kill him.

A heavy silence fell over the small group. Goyjo could not believe what he had just seen. When he came to, he saw his love watching him. Without a word, he grabbed her, holding her close, not wanting to let her go. He lost her once, he wasn't going to again. Roxanne's heart burst as she fell into his embrace. She let the tears fall as he held her. The warmth of his arms held a new, truer meaning now. The lovers had finally found each other again.

Emma was sitting on the couch, her hand covered her trembling lips. Had she seen what she thought, had she done those things? Her cheeks burned red as her new memories came back. Her heart pounded, she wasn't sure if she could look Hakkai in the eye after this. She took a deep breath, trying to focus on the problem at hand. Hakkai stood not to far from Emma, his back slightly turned from her. He too was experiencing the same feelings. A blush burned his cheeks as he tried to focus as well.

A choked scream broke the silence as Sephira came too, falling to her knees. She began to shake uncontrollably as sobs racked her body, her eyes blank as tears fell unabashed from them. Her trembling hands clutched tightly around her stomach. She lifted her distraught gaze trying to meet Sanzo's eyes, searching for an answer. Sanzo stared back at her, disbelief evident there. He had seen her at her worst time, but none of them prepared him for what he saw now. Sephira lay broken before him, as if all the strength she ever had was suddenly and cruelly ripped from her. A fresh wave of pain consumed him as he looked at her, knowing full well what she had seen and knowing what it had done to him. His heart screamed to comfort her, to protect her once more, but his mind held him to his place. New tears fell from her eyes as he turned from her. Desperately seeking the comfort she needed she called to the only other person she could. "Sam?"

Sam's heart clenched as she called him. He didn't need to be told what she had just seen. He rushed to her, taking her into his arms as she cried, even screamed, in his arms. Her scream held the pain of loss that everyone in the room felt at that moment. Her voice came out between her shuddered sobs. "He… stole them…that bastard…HE STOLE THEM FROM ME!!" Sam was speechless, just holding her as she cried. He knew too well what she spoke of. He had been living with that pain for far too long. Oh yes, he knew it well. Sephira's sobs slowly quieted giving the tense silence rule once more.

Kanzeon Bosatsu took observed the small group, expecting much of what she had seen. Now they knew why. Why everything had happened and why they were here now. The final question remaining for them was what they were going to do about it.

"Kanzeon." The Merciful Goddess turned as Goku's voice caught her attention. His voice, though steady, was underlined with an intense hatred aimed at only one man. "Li Touten, because of him…"

"Because of him, you all died." Kanzeon said, her voice steady. "Because of him, you are all here again." She turned to the small group, gaining their attention as she spoke. "He seems to want your deaths once more." She locked eyes with everyone in the room in turn as she continued. "But something happened which he did not see. Now, what will you do? Will you let history repeat itself, or will you change the path set before you?"

"We will _not_ let him have his way again." A voice hissed. All eyes turned as Sephira slowly stood, her fists clenched yearning for the familiar feeling of a blade in them. A dangerous emotion burned in her eyes as she looked up. "Where is he?"

**………………………………………**

Nara felt dizzy. Her mind was in a fog as she tried to wake up but her eyelids seemed to be made of rocks for they refused to lift. What had she drunk last night to make her feel this bad. "Goku…" Her voice cracked as she tried to speak through parched lips. She tried once more to open her eyes. With a little more success, she peered out from under her eyelids to a dark, fuzzy scene. "Goku?" she called once more.

"Ah, I see you are awake. Finally."

A cold, familiar voice broke through the fog in her mind. Before she could register a thing, something cold was forced to her lips. A bitter liquid hit her tongue. Choking, she tried to swallow. The thick liquid burned her throat, fully waking her. A cruel laugh filled her ears as she tried to move. She panicked as she felt the cool steal holding her in place.

"It's no use, my child, no one can break those chains, not even you."

"Who's there?!" Nara spat, trying to calm her heart. "Release me at once if you want live!"

"Now, now, is that any way to greet your father? And after all the trouble it took me to get you here."

"Father?" Nara stared around the dark room in confusion. "I have no father...I…" Cruel laughter filled her ears again as realization slowly dawned on her face. "No…" Nara looked up as Li Touten stepped haughtily into the light.

"My child, I knew you wouldn't have so easily forgotten the one who made you."

"What do you want with me?"

"You? Oh no my child, it's not you I'm after, it's you little friends."

"What?!" Nara cried in shock. "What do they have to do with this."

"They have everything to do with this." He hissed. Nara stared at him in disbelief as he came closer to her. "So many years ago they ruined my plans, each and every one of them, meddling in there own way. It took me centuries to recover and set into motion my plan once more."

"What?" Nara whispered.

She recoiled as he touched her cheek. "Ah, my Nataku, you were always so patient. But even after 500 years, one would get bored. Is that why you ran off?"

Nara jerked away from his touch. "I ran because I was sick of this place. Sick of the pain you caused me that tormented me even in the recesses of my mind!"

Nara glared at him, the hatred of 500 years burning in her golden eyes. His laughter rang again as he stood. "Now, my boy…oh wait, you are female now." He said, his voice smooth with malice. "That's no way to begin since you are playing a key part in my plan, as you always have. It wasn't easy getting you back here after you ran."

"What do mean? I was arrested for breaking a taboo, anyone would be tracked down for that!"

"Yes, but who was the first to discover you were gone and then find where you were?" He smirked evilly at her. "Of course, I had to get your friends involved in this. That meant that silly master of yours had to go, so I paid some demons with a grudge to solve that small problem."

Nara gaped in shock, not believing what she had just heard. Pain gripped her heart as the memory of her sensei, the only real father to her, flooded her mind. His death just a tool in this sick plan?

"Then of course, I had to send the troops, led by that Captain Sam, to all the right places. The only problem, how to get the Sanzo party involved once more. Luckily, they had just returned from India! A small suggestion by an underling took care of that one for me." He smiled at his own genius. "It all went according to my plan. I knew that simpleton Sam would bring the mortals with him as soon as you were caught; owing that his former Master and Mistress was with them."

_'Master and Mistress? What was he going on about?' _Nara's mind was wheeling at this new bout of information.

"And, of course, I knew that old hag Kanzeon would make sure that they didn't sentence you to a miserable death so I had make sure somebody did so she could counter it." He laughed at the greatness of his plan. "The rest was so easy, I didn't even have to break in. I just had one of the servants drug your drink and deliver you to me at the right time."

Nara stared at him, her hate of him doubled as she listened. "So it was you the whole time? You set all this up and…and we fell for it." Nara couldn't believe how easily he had toyed with them.

"Oh yes, but even I couldn't predict the wonderful little things that occurred between the broken lovers. Oh it was sweat irony. To find each other again only to die…again." His grin twisted madly as crazed malice filled his eyes. "And so with them gone, and you at my side once more, my plan will succeed."

Nara shook her head in defiance. "No! Never!"

"Oh but you will." Touten said. "I believe they are on there way right now, charging in to save you only to meet their death." Nara stared at him, trying to keep the fear from her eyes. "Oh yes, I can see it now. Mortals try to attack Heaven, but the once mighty War Prince Nataku stops them, saving heaven and regaining his place as the rightful Prince, with his father by his side."

Nara could not believe what she was hearing. She shook her head, screaming "I will never follow your plan, never again!"

"You have no choice."

Nara stared at him, despising every inch of him. How could someone toy with people so easily? She began taking deep breaths, trying not to lose control of the rage burning within her.

A soldier entered from the far side of the room, kneeling quickly before his dark lord. "Milord! The mortals have arrived. Your orders?"

Touten smiled. "Perfect. Let them in and initiate the attack."

"Yes milord." Nara watched helplessly as the soldier turned and ran to fulfill his orders.

"You see, my dear, my plan is almost complete." He said, gaining her attention once more. "There is nothing you or your friends can do."

Nara laughed. "You forget one thing, my friends are not who they used to be."

"Neither are you!"

Before she could retort, something was pressed against her mouth, forcing her to gasp in the drug that stole her from reality.

**……………………………………….**

"What no welcoming party?" Goyjo said as they entered the eerily silence of the room. A few torches burned, revealing four different paths to take. "So…um…which way do we go?" The small group stood, gazing from one hall to another.

"We should split up, each take a hall." Sephira said.

"One of them is bound to lead us to Nara." Goku agreed as he scanned each hall.

"Don't let your guard down, guys, they won't let us just prance in."

"Thanks for the obvious, Roxanne." Sephira shot. Her hands shook with anticipation. All she wanted to do right now was get her hands on that son of a bitch who was screwing with their lives.

"She's right, Sephira." Sanzo said. Sephira rolled her eyes, he was the last person she wanted to take orders from. "Don't be hasty and rush into a trap."

"Don't order me around, monk!" Sephira spat. Ignoring him, or just being defiant, she ran down the nearest hall.

"Baka." Sanzo said as he started after her, but almost in timing too good, soldiers started pouring in from all sides. "Damn it!" Sanzo said as his path filled with soldiers.

Roxanne and Goyjo cut their way through the soldiers, following Sephira down the dark hall. "Don't worry Sanzo, I'll make sure she doesn't die on you!" Goyjo called as he ran off, with a dozen soldiers giving chase.

Sanzo rolled his eyes as he stared attacking. Why would he care if that woman got herself killed…again…he growled, anger building inside him. "SPLIT UP!" He yelled as he shot down a few more soldiers. He saw Hakkai grab Emma's hand and head down the middle hallway. Goku darted down another, taking out a few soldiers in the process. Sanzo turned and headed down the last corridor with soldiers on his heals. Sanzo swore if they survived this thing, he was going to kill her.

End ch. 14

Sai Orlianna: Soooo, bet you didn't see THAT one coming! HAHA! Stay tuned

For exciting conclusion, as soon as I write it. ;; Please R&R. ja!


	15. Fate Plays Her Hand

Sai Orlianna: I'VE DONE IT! Here it is ladies and gents! After long last, the FINAL chapter of Fate Plays Her hand is here! YEAH! Gomen! I didn't mean to take so long. School has been an absolute killer. Well enough babbling. Thanks to all who reviewed. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own them…I want to though.

Fate Plays Her Hand

Ch. 15

Fate Plays Her Hand

Sephira ran for what seemed like an eternity, fighting her way through a maze of endless passages. Throwing a glance over her shoulder, she sighed in relief. _'Looks like I lost them.'_ Soldiers had been on her heels and she grew tired of the stop and go fighting they had insisted on. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Looking around she saw…nothing…nothing but a long hallway lined by an endless row of torches. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the last of her throwing knives. _'Five left…' _Pocketing them, she pulled out her long fighting dagger. She scanned the endless darkness. _'This hall HAS to lead somewhere.'_

"You don't think they'll get this far, do you?"

Sephira pressed herself against the wall as a pair of soldiers rounded the corner, their voices echoing in the darkness.

"Of course not. They're dead by now." A second voice said. Sephira smirked. If only they knew who it was they were dealing with.

"You sure? I've heard of this Sanzo party. They're the ones who defeated the demons who tried to revise Gyumaou."

"So? Doesn't mean a thing. They are no match for our guards. And even so, they'll never find their way. This place is like a maze."

"I know, man. The only way I remember how to get anywhere is because of what you told me. 'Right is right, never left'."

_'Right is right, never left huh?' _Sephira grinned as the soldiers pasted her. Sephira waited until they were out of ear shot before stepping out of the shadows. _'Thanks boys.'_

…………………………..

"Are they still after us?" Emma yelled as she and Hakkai sprinted down the hall.

"Yes!" Hakkai yelled back. "But not for long! Follow my lead." Emma nodded.

They turned to face the few remaining soldiers who pursued them. "On my mark!" Emma watched Hakkai out of the corner of her eye. The soldiers charged, not thinking twice about why their prey had stopped. Hakkai and Emma didn't move. "Ready?" Emma crouched as she and Hakkai began to charge their power. "MARK!"

A universal scream erupted from the soldiers as two energy bombs flew toward them. Grabbing Emma, Hakkai jumped into the nearest room, shielding her from the blast. As the dust settled, Emma pulled away from Hakkai. "Did we get them?"

"I think so." Hakkai breathed.

"Not all of them." Emma froze. She and Hakkai turned as a woman stepped out of the shadows, smirking. "It's been awhile, Kalys."

"Yes it has, Rebecca!" Emma spat, recognizing the blonde before her. "If I recall correctly, the last time we met, you stabbed me in the back!"

Rebecca's icy laughter echoed across the room as her cold eyes met Emma's. "I had to, old friend." She sneered, drawing a thin sword from her belt. "You knew too much, and we couldn't have you running off to tell your lover."

Hakkai was about to move when Emma grabbed his shoulder. Hakkai only caught her eye for a second but that was enough. Her eyes flashed violently as she eyed her new prey. "Did you really think I would join your game? My heart is not as fickly as yours."

"It was worth a shot, but then again…it was your loss." Rebecca snapped. "You were always a weak hearted fool."

"You will find that I am not so weak now." Emma growled.

"Hm. We shall see." Rebecca charged, her sword raised, poised to strike. Emma dodged quickly as the sword came down. Rebecca turned quickly sweeping the sword low. Emma jumped and landed a hard kick to Rebecca's face, knocking her off balance. Landing with a deadly grace, Emma kicked Rebecca's sword from her hands. But Rebecca was not done yet. She threw a hard right hook at Emma's face, but the attack missed. In the blink of an eye, Emma grabbed her throat and pinned her to the ground. Rebecca struggled helplessly under her. Emma pulled her face closer, sneering menacingly. "You killed me…did you think I wasn't going to take it personally?" A blue light appeared in her hand. Emma glanced down at her 'old friend' for the last time. "Good-bye…_old friend_."

Blue light filled the room as a small blast echoed down the hall. Hakkai looked up to see Emma standing above where Rebecca's form once was. She turned to him, a sad smile across her lips. Hakkai, shocked to see tears in her eyes, reached out to her. Without a word, she threw her arms around him, sobbing as the pain of betrayal burned anew. Hakkai held her as she cried. Memories of her death burned in his mind. She had been murdered. What had she done to deserve that?

"They…they wanted me to kill you." Emma's strained voice choked out between sobs. "They were going to make me…but…but I couldn't!" Emma turned her tear stained face to his. "I loved you too much! I…I just…" her voice was lost again to sobs as she buried her face in his shoulder. Hakkai held her close. He knew she had loved him then and that she loved him now. What she didn't know was how much more he loved her now. He was never going to let her go through that again.

………………………………….

Goku stalked slowly down the hall, his Nyoibou in hand. He had been following a group of soldiers for the past hour. He had hoped that they would lead him to Nara, but after an hour of nothing but right turns, Goku was getting a little worried. He stood silent as the grave, peering around the corner. The soldiers had stopped in front of one of the rooms. Two guards stood outside the door as the small group went in. Of all the doors they had passed, this was the first with guards. '_She has to be in there!' _Goku knew he had to get in there. Taking a deep breath, he slipped from his hiding place. Luckily, the guards weren't every alert as Goku snuck up to them. He knocked the guards out easily.

Making sure no one had heard him, Goku broke the lock and cracked open the door. The room was dark, as most rooms in this castle where, only lit by a small set of candles. _'Were did those soldiers go?'_ Goku thought as he slid the door shut behind him. Before this thought could go any further, a groan caught his attention. Goku froze. Nothing moved. Goku listened as ragged breathing broke through the silence. "Goku…"

Goku started at the familiar voice. "Nara!" He dashed across the room to where she sat. Her head hung limply to the side, her hair hiding her eyes. Goku's eyes widened as he took in her state. She was paler than normal and her breathing came almost in gasps. He brushed her hair away from her eyes as he cupped her face with his hand. "Nara? Nara can you hear me?" Goku whispered. His heart was burning with an array of emotions – relief, anger, joy, and vengeance. He vowed that he would kill whoever did this to her. But first, he had to get her out of here.

The chains around her wrists had cut into her skin, leaving angry wounds in their stead. Goku, trying not to aggravate them, pulled hard on the chains. Nothing. Goku hmphed in annoyance. Oh! Where was Hakkai when he needed him? He would be able to blast these chains in a second. Goku examined the chair again. Noting the arms of the chair, he saw that the chains weren't connected to the chain itself. Grabbing hold of the wooden arm, he pulled. The wood groaned before shattering under Goku's strength. The remnants slid through the chain easily. Gently, he slid Nara's limp hand from the chain and lay in across her lap so as not to let the broken wood hurt her further. Quickly, he freed her other arm and reached down to pick her up.

"Goku?"

Goku looked up as Nara whispered his name. He saw her eyes open slightly. "Nara? Nara, it's me! I'm here." Goku said, caressing her face reassuringly. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"Goku…" Nara breathed, but her breath came faster as she tried to speak. "It's…trap…run."

"Not without you." Goku said.

A rough hand grabbed his shirt hard, throwing him back to the center of the room. Several doors flung open, spilling light into the room along with the missing soldiers. Goku stood as they surrounded him. The one who grabbed him sneered. "You really have a death wish, Heretic."

"Really?" Goku said as he charged guard. "Sorry, but today isn't my day to die." Goku grabbed the guard, throwing him into the wall. "And I'm not going without Nara." Swords were drawn all around the room. Goku crouched low, ready to take them all out.

"OIY! BAKA SARU!"

Goku looked up as several soldiers fell over…ok, knocked over…revealing Goyjo and Roxanne. "You're not allowed to leave us out of this one." Goyjo said as he kicked the nearest soldier in the chest.

"What the…GET THEM!"

Goyjo and Roxanne smirked as half the soldiers charged them. "This has been rather boring, darling. Can I go all out…just this once?" Roxanne begged.

Goyjo laughed. "By all means."

Roxanne charged the nearest group of soldiers, taking them out one by one. Goyjo watched for only a second before he began to plow through his own group. Goku soon joined in as an all out free for all ensued. Goku fought his way back over to Nara. If anyone dared to come within a foot of her, they would meet a nasty fate.

………………………………

Sephira sprinted down the hall. She'd managed to rid herself of the annoyances that kept following her. _'Ok, right.'_ She turned right for what felt like the millionth time. As she ran she noticed two people emerging from a room. "Emma! Hakkai!" They both turned as Sephira ran up to them. Without missing a beat, they fell into step with her.

"Sephira! You're alright." Emma cried.

"Of course I am." Sephira grinned looking at her friend. Emma's eyes were red. Had she been crying? "How 'bout you?"

"Just fine." Emma replied, trying to sound as pleasant as the situation called for. "Just ran into some trouble, that's all."

"Haven't we all." Sephira said. "This way!" Sephira said as she turned right…again.

Emma and Hakkai followed without question. "Hey! Where's Goyjo and Roxanne?" Hakkai yelled as they ran.

"How should I know?" Sephira called back. "You two are the first I've seen outside of those bloody soldiers!"

"I guess they lost you!" Emma said hurriedly. "After you ran off, we got separated, and they followed you."

Sephira nodded as they continued to run. Turning another corner the sound of a battle caught her attention. Rolling her eyes, she headed straight for it. "I think we found them!"

The trio stopped in front of a door which barely hung on its hinges. The scene they saw was almost amusing. Soldiers lined the floor as Goyjo, Roxanne and Goku were finishing off the few still standing. Almost on que, the soldiers hit the floor with a resounding crash. Hakkai laughed as Emma shook her head. Goyjo walked over to Roxanne as Hakkai and Emma entered the room.

"What? You didn't leave any for us?" Hakkai asked in mock disappointment.

"Not my fault. _You_ were late." Goyjo shot back.

"Nara?" Goku bent over her. "Nara, are you ok?" Nara looked up at him, her eyes still a little cloudy. She nodded weakly, trying to smile. Though her body felt like a ton of bricks, her heart couldn't have been lighter.

"I knew you'd come for me." She whispered.

Goku leaned his head against hers. " And I always will."

Sephira watched as Goku reached down to pick up Nara's limp form. They found her…the soldiers are all either dead or too bruised to move…why did she still feel unnerved. Something wasn't right.

"Hey! Where's the monk?" Goyjo said his arm around Roxanne's waist.

"I haven't seen him." Emma replied, scanning the room.

"I'm sure he's fine." Hakkai said from his position next to her. "He'll probably meet us on the way out. For now, we need to get Nara to safety." he said as Goku came up to them, Nara curled up in his arms. Nara sighed in relief. She was safe. She never wanted to leave Goku's protective grasp.

"No one's going anywhere!"

Everyone looked up as more soldiers stormed in. Roxanne rolled her eyes. "This is getting annoying. I forgot how many soldiers Heaven had." The soldiers quickly surrounded them as the small group readied themselves for another battle. "Don't you guys know when to quit."

"Now Rox, they're too stupid to know when they are beat." Goyjo said pulling out his favorite weapon.

"Let's just kill them and get it over with." Goku said putting Nara down. The small group formed a defensive circle around her, each poised to strike. "Ready?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Goku started at the new voice. All eyes turned as Li Touten entered, his blade pressed cruelly against Sephira's throat. "Not unless you want her dead."

"You!" Goku cried in disbelief.

"You son of a…" Emma screamed, charging her energy.

"Ah!" Li Touten snapped sharply, pressing the blade deeper into Sephira's skin. She froze as the cool blade caressed her skin. She hadn't been paying attention. She had been scanning the hall in hope of seeing Sanzo turning the corner. She mentally berated herself for letting her guard down. She didn't realize they were on her until it was too late. She couldn't move. Her arm was twisted so far behind her back that she dared not move. Sephira felt his voice rumble in his chest as he laughed. She watched helplessly as the soldiers grabbed the others, forcing them down.

A soldier tried to grab Nara only to have Goku knock him out. "Don't touch her!" Goku yelled as eight guards charged him.

"Goku don't!" Hakkai yelled as Goku tried to fight off the guards. Goku fell to his knees as the soldiers subdued him. He glared dangerously at the soldier who held her. He was going to kill that son of a bitch as soon as he was free to do so.

Li Touten's harsh voice emanating from just behind Sephira's ear, sending waves of disgust through her. "Lock them up!" The soldiers advanced on the small group.

Sephira watched helplessly but was soon distracted as cold hand touched her face. "My dear Orlianna, still as beautiful as ever." Sephira cringed as he spoke. "Maybe after I kill your friends, you and I can have a little fun." Sephira gasped at the full meaning of his words. She struggled against him only to have her arm twisted painfully. She screamed. The pain was blinding. She stood helpless; her mind raced. She had to get away. She had to…Sanzo…where was that monk when she really needed him?

BANG! The resounding shot silenced the chaos of the room as two soldiers fell dead. Sephira felt her captive freeze behind her as Sanzo's rough voice reached her ears.

"Let her go." Sanzo stood behind Li Touten, his gun poised squarely behind his head. His voice was low and menacing. Li Touten didn't budge. Sanzo pushed his gun harder against his head. "Let. Her. Go!"

"Why, if it isn't Lord Konzen. I thought someone was…" His voice broke off as Sephira drove her elbow hard into his stomach. Sanzo's arrival provided her with enough of a distraction to free herself from Touten's hold.

The soldiers, distracted by their leader being attacked, didn't know what hit them as the others attacked them. Goku charged the soldier who dared hold his Nara. The soldier, seeing the death glare Goku sent him, quickly set Nara down and began to back away. Panic filled his eyes when he saw that Goku wasn't stopping. "No way! I'm not letting you live!" Goku yelled as he charged the cowering soldier.

Within minutes, the floor was littered with freshly knocked out soldiers. The only one still standing was Li Touten who, along with Sanzo's gun, had Sephira's blade pressed against his throat. He glanced widely about him like an animal trapped.

Sephira glared at him, her eyes burning with disgust. "You bastard!" She spat, kicking him hard in the stomach. "That was for my child."

"And for my life!" Emma said as she punched him, knocking him into Hakkai.

"For all the pain you caused us." Hakkai said, grabbing him by the collar and punching him hard in the face.

"For the countless lives you destroyed for your own greed." Roxanne added, kicking him hard to the ground.

Goyjo picked up the trembling form on the ground and lifted him high in the air. "For being a meddling prat in this life too!" he sneered as he threw the trembling god to the ground hard. Touten screamed as pain ripped through him anew. He coughed as blood splattered from his mouth .

Goku slammed his foot hard into his back, digging his heel in. "For ruining Nataku's life!" he screamed as he slammed his foot down again. "For hurting her and tormenting her for 500 years!"

Li screamed as Goku continued to beat him. A rough hand grabbed him, forcing him painfully to his knees. He trembled from lack of blood and fear as he heard a gun cock. "And now, you die." Sanzo finished.

"NO!"

Nara's cry reverberated off the walls, silencing the room. All eyes turned to her in shock. Nara met their eyes. She slowly stood, determination and defiance in her every move. "No."

"Nara. You know what this man's done." Goku cried in disbelief. "What are you…?"

"I know." Nara snapped as she stepped forward. "But no one kills my father…"

All eyes watched her as she slowly walked forward. Li Touten cowered before her. "Yes, good girl. Nice girl."

She stopped before him as he grabbed the edge of her robe. "No one kills my father…except me."

Li Touten's eyes widened in shocked fear as a golden light emanated around Nara. Her eyes, cold as stone, bore down on him as a fiercely curved sword appeared in her hand. "Good bye father." Nara's words were as cold as ice as she brought her sword down…

………………………………………

Kanzeon Bosatsu sat by her pool enjoying the morning sun; her fingers dancing lightly over the water. Soon all of Heaven would be gossiping. She could just hear them now. 'The criminal, Li Touten, found dead in his home. Can you believe it?' She smirked. No one would be investigating this murder, she would make sure of that. She smiled as a picture formed in her pool. A small green jeep parked quietly outside a small cave in a dense wood. Though the battle was over, Fate had one last trick up her sleeve. She sighed. Soon the boring everyday life of a goddess would set in. But at least she had some mortals to amuse her.

………………………………….

The late afternoon sun peered through the cave mouth as Sephira surveyed the ground. They had returned as the sun was rising only to have everyone fall asleep in their all too familiar cave. Around noon, Sephira woke everyone up and had them start packing. Her heart ached as she looked around the empty cave. So much had happened here. The memories of their time here would be imprinted on her heart for eternity. Her mind wondered back to the previous night. Goku wouldn't let Nara go since they left Heaven. He held her close, still trying to protect her. She had fallen asleep immediately in his arms. He gently sat down and slept with her there. She seemed so content there. Roxanne and Goyjo fell fast asleep next to each other and what should have surprised her but didn't was that Emma slept next to Hakkai as well.

She shook the memory from her mind. She didn't get much sleep. Her mind wouldn't let her as it lingered on a pair of hard violet eyes and golden hair. Sanzo…They had not shared one word since their memories were restored. But was it for the best? Those memories only confirmed what had been in her heart for months. She loved him. But what about him? What did he think of her now? Would he expect them to be together now or would he just ignore her as always? Would he be able to alleviate the pain that was slowly eating at her heart? No…no he couldn't. Even if he did love her, he was still a monk and a very prestigious one at that. Nothing could change that fact. Monks were not allowed to love. It was only one of their many rules. But Sanzo already broke so many of them! Maybe he…no. He wouldn't. Not for her, not for any woman. Sephira felt her heart break as she decided. The sooner they left the sooner she could forget this whole thing. Though she knew a part of her never would. Wiping the tears that were burning her eyes, she walked out into the fading sunlight.

"Got everything?" Emma said cheerfully.

"Yes." Sephira replied adding the last bag to there pile. She looked around and noticed a few missing. She rolled her eyes knowing the answer to her question before she asked. "Where's Nara and Roxanne?"

_'With Goyjo and Goku of course.' _Emma smirked. "I don't know." She lied as she turned to her friend. "I'll go look for them."

"Please do." Sephira said, adopting her leader tone. "We need cover some ground before it gets too dark."

"Are you sure you won't take Hakkai up on his offer. We can cover more ground in the jeep." Emma asked.

"No." Sephira turned, not able to meet her friend's hopeful stare. "We've already caused them enough trouble." And if we took the jeep, she would still be too close to Sanzo. "Now, go get Nara and Roxanne. They've had enough time for goodbyes."

"Hai, hai!" Emma said as she skipped off.

Sephira watched as she left. She seemed a little too happy considering she was forcing them to leave their new found 'lovers'. Lovers…all of them were past lovers and, by some odd twist of Fate, they had found each other again. Sephira let out an exasperated sigh. Just because _some_ of them were past lovers doesn't mean they needed to be present lovers. _But isn't that what you want?_ Sephira quickly brushed that thought aside as she finished organizing their bags. _'Don't worry, in a little while you'll never have to see that monk again.'_

Standing, she turned to see…Sanzo. Her heart skipped a beat as a blush touched her cheeks. He was leaning against the jeep not really looking at anything. His golden hair fell lightly over his violet eyes. She fought the temptation to bush his hair out of his face. She bet it would be soft and fun to play with… _'No! Stop it! I'm not going to start thinking that way now!'_ Sephira watched him for another second. _'It wouldn't hurt to say goodbye, would it?' _Taking a deep breath, Sephira walked over to him. Sanzo looked up as she approached, his eyes focused on her. Sephira did her best to keep her resolve as she stopped in front of him. "So…all ready to go? " Sephira fumbled out, mentally kicking herself for sounding so ineloquent. Sanzo just stared at her, his eyes unreadable. It took everything she had not to falter under his gaze. Sephira took a deep breath, trying to collect her jumbled thought into sentences. "I just wanted to say…um…thank you for all your help. If you guys hadn't shown up when you did we probably would have um…well, let's not dwell on that." Sephira looked at him expectantly.

Nothing.

He stood stoically in front of her, his gaze unwavering, which began to irk her a little. She had just thanked him, the least he could say is 'You're welcome' or something. She stared back at him. Hurt flashed in her eyes as she lowered her gaze. "Right, you don't have to say anything. We won't be seeing each other again anyway so there's no point really." She desperately tried to smile a genuine smile but tears soon began to make that impossible. _'He hates me. Just accept it. He hates me and always has. Why did I think that would change after this whole thing. He thinks I just a bothersome…stupid woman. He's probably anxious to leave. Just say good bye and end this .'_ Swallowing hard, trying to keep the pain from her voice she turned from him. "Goodbye, Sanzo."

She froze as a strong hand grabbed her wrist. "Urasai." She gasped as he pulled her back against him, trapping her; hisvoice sending a chill down her spine. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, turning her toward him. Violet flames met blue as his eyes consumed her. Her breath caught in her throat; her heart pounded uncontrollably. She felt her body weaken as he pulled her closer to him. Sephira closed her eyes as his lips met hers. His soft lips crushed hers, sending fire coursing through her. Sephira felt as if her heart would burst. All doubt in her mind vanished at his kiss. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair. If at all possible, Sanzo pulled her even closer, deepening the kiss to a mind numbing level. The last thought she had before she completely lost herself in him…_'Who knew the monk could kiss this well.'_

…………………………………

_'Finally.'_ Emma smirked from her place behind a tree. She knew that if she could get her friend alone with him for just a minute they would finally resolve their little 'crises.'

"Strange, I thought he would do it a little different. Who knew he could be a romantic." Emma laughed as she playfully hit Hakkai.

"Shh…" Emma quieted Hakkai; though she didn't think a volcano eruption could interrupt Sanzo and Sephira at the moment. She took Hakkai's hand and led him away. "That went well. Now what?"

"Well, Rox and Goyjo won't be back for awhile and I haven't the faintest idea where Goku and Nara got off to." Hakkai said with a grin. "Looks like it's just the two of us."

"Looks like." Emma said, leaning her head on Hakkai's shoulder. She squeezed his hand as they walked along. "Hakkai?"

"Hmm?"

"You know I'm not who I was then…in the past." Emma said meekly. "I'm different now."

Hakkai laughed, placing a soft kiss on her hand as they walked into the sunset. "I wouldn't have you any other way, my dear."

End ch. 15

Sai Orlianna: ;-; Well, there you go. The end. :sniff: I can't believe it's over. WAIT! I would write an epilogue. Hmm…KK. If you want to see and Epilogue, please R&R. Ja!


End file.
